Amnésia
by Alyssha Malfoy
Summary: Amnésia. Quando se esquece, se esquece do que não se quer lembrar, ou talvez do que não se deva.
1. Default Chapter

**Os personagens presentes na obra escrita por JKRowling não me pertencem, porém todos os outros são de minha autoria, assim como o roteiro da estória.**

_Olá pessoal! Agora eu voltei de vez, co força total e objetivo de fazer dessa a minha melhor fic ever! Vocês que vão me dizer o que acham..._

_Queria primeiramente pedir perdão pela última fiction que eu larguei nos primeiros capítulos, e avisar que esta não será largada, estou muito animada com minhas idéias, espero que vocês gostem!_

**INÍCIO **

**E**ra estranho adentrar aquele local, a casa, os móveis e até mesmo o cheiro que lhe eram tão familiares, nenhuma luz conseguiam acender em sua memória. Tudo o que via lhe trazia a sensação de que logo se enxeria de lembranças, que não tardaria a compreender quem eram os donos daqueles ansiosos olhos que a observavam cautelosamente, enquanto se movia com cuidado por entre sofás velhos e tapetes gastos. Se lhe fosse dada opção, certamente escolheria lembrar, se lembrar de tudo que acontecera, por pior que pudessem, e assim desconfiava, serem suas recordações, seriam sempre e em qualquer circunstância melhores que o nada que carregava consigo, desde de um dia do qual também não podia recordar.

A cada passo que dava, mais decepcionada se sentia, se desapontava com sua incapacidade de entender aquela situação, odiava-se por não sentir qualquer simpatia por aqueles que a olhavam de modo tão terno, oferecendo-lhe ajuda, oferecendo-lhe carinho, e buscando por algo que naquele momento ela não poderia dar. E assim, perdida, permaneceu a olhar para a parede, e objetos que se moviam à sua frente.

Do que se lembra, minha querida? –perguntou a mulher de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os seus.

Não me lembro... Simplesmente... –respondeu vagamente, em uma voz quase inaudível e desafinada. Há muito não falava, e há muito perdera a vontade de falar.

Na semana anterior descobrira qual o seu nome, sabia para que servia uma varinha, porém como usa-la permanecia um grande mistério. Aqueles que cuidavam dela clamavam que poderia se lembrar, logo se lembraria, e que a amnésia era um efeito do forte estresse pelo qual passara, todavia Ginny não se sentia estressada, ao contrário, sentia-se responsável por algo grandioso demais para ser tornado publico, sentia-se como a detentora do maior segredo do seu mundo, e talvez o fosse.

Ginny... sei que não se lembra, mas... sou seu irmão... –um garoto de grandes olhos azuis disse, entortando sua boca de modo engraçado. –Hum, deve ser ruim se sentir assim, mas... se um dia se lembrar de algo que eu tenha feito e que tenha te magoado de certo modo... ignore... é só uma falsa memória! –terminou a frase rapidamente, levando um grande soco no braço de um outro jovem ao seu lado.

Ron! Não posso acreditar no que está falando! –uma moça de cabelos castanhos repreendeu-o ferozmente, fazendo com que se calasse. –Ginny, meu nome é Hermione... – bonita mulher falou – É estranho me apresentar a você novamente, mas sei que logo tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes... –disse em tom esperançoso.

Olá Hermione... Desejo que tudo volte a ser como antes, contudo creio que será algo quase impossível... –respondeu sussurrando, sentindo algo latejar em seu peito. –O que realmente aconteceu? Por que estou assim? –finalmente foi corajosa o bastante para perguntar.

Um alto homem, o qual descobrira ser seu pai, aproximou-se lentamente, abaixou-se a seu lado e tomou fôlego; certamente tinha medo do que iria falar, Ginny via esse medo em seus olhos esverdeados, ele pensava em como dizer o que devia dizer, ou no que dizer para esconder a verdade. –Houve um conflito... –ele fez uma pausa. –Um conflito sério, e de certo modo violento, muitos se foram de corpo e alma, outros deixaram aqui seus corpos, mas acabaram por perder suas almas... é cruel a guerra, talvez o fora mais cruel do que podia suportar, é uma reação humana, de bruxos e muggles, todos nós tentamos nos livrar de memórias ruins...

Eu quero fatos. Fatos, o que aconteceu? Na verdade... –cansou-se de explicações vagas e resolveu se fazer clara.

Não sabemos muito, só que a encontramos desmaiada, há 1 ano, e que assim permanecera até a semana passada, quando acordou.

A resposta lhe parecia sincera, o era com certeza, todavia não fora completa, aquele homem, Arthur, não lhe dissera toda a verdade sobre que aquilo que lhe atingiu, faltava uma parte, e era esse trecho que tanto temiam aqueles à sua volta. Acreditando melhor não pressiona-los, fingiu-se satisfeita com o que ouvira e andando em direção a uma janela pensou em quem fora antes de tudo para ser considerada tão fraca, Ginny estava certa de que fraqueza não fora a razão para seu esquecimento, principalmente porque agora se sentia mais forte do que nunca.

Não é o mais belo dos dias... –uma voz grave lhe falou, e ao se virar viu belos olhos de esmeralda lhe observarem. Um jovem de pele branca, com uma estranha cicatriz em sua testa, aproximara-se dela pela primeira vez, e ao contrário dos outros não parecia se importar com sua falta de memória. –O céu cinzento é algo que vai ver freqüentemente de sua janela, não é o mais, mas certamente o mais intrigante... veja, é como se o Sol se sentisse envergonhado, e decidisse esconder toda sua luz e calor por detrás das nuvens... –falou sorridente. –Há dias porém que o céu nasce tão claro, tão azul, que podemos até mesmo ver a Lua compartilhando espaço com o Sol... são dias raros, contudo valiosos... assim como tudo que não é comum...

Ginny sorriu e permaneceu observando o céu, que assim como lhe falara o garoto de cicatriz, parecia esconder mistérios, guarda-los para aqueles dispostos a desvenda-los, assim como era seu passado, intrigante.


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdão pelo capítulo passado, os travessões não apareceram, então eu mudei o estilo para aspas " nas falas e ' nos pensamentos, perdão novamente, mas fui realmente pega de surpresa._

**Capítulo I – "Quem é você?"**

**A**quele era dia de festa na Toca, sua mãe cismara que sua volta para casa merecia uma grande festa, e seu impulso comemorativo havia dobrado após ouvir do médico que a convivência com conhecidos poderia ser um meio de trazer sua memória de volta mais rapidamente. Pessoalmente, Ginny não estava convicta do quão saudável lhe seria passar o dia em meio a pessoas das quais não se lembrava, e que como conclusão eram somente montes de desconhecidos. Não fora fácil se preparar para a festa, não tinha vontade de se vestir ou de pentear os cabelos, passaria o dia de pijamas se pudesse, todavia parecer feliz era o que devia fazer. Sentia-se muito culpada por não conseguir amar realmente todas aquelas pessoas, tentava conhece-los, mas tinha dificuldade até mesmo para lembrar seus nomes, e festejar junto a eles, se mostrando o mais satisfeita possível seria um modo de compensação.

Vestiu-se lentamente e prendeu os cabelos vermelhos com um elástico preto, olhou sua imagem no espelho e vendo a roupa um pouco abarrotada e diversos fios de cabelo desgrenhados pensou que era aquele o máximo que conseguiria, e que o que via era o melhor que poderia parecer. Desceu as escadas de madeira, que por seu ranger denunciaram sua chegada, e estática, antes de finalmente pisar no chão, observou tantos rostos que não conhecia, com ansiedade e medo. Novamente sentia-se a ponto de se lembrar de tudo, era como se poucos segundos bastassem para ter de volta toda uma vida, porém os segundos passaram e não tardaram a virar minutos, os quais lhe indicaram que deveria continuar esperando pelo momento em que o passado voltaria.

Cumprimentou a todos, mantendo-se sempre sorridente, e freqüentemente repetindo os nomes daqueles que se reapresentavam a ela, e uma dessas pessoas lhe chamou a atenção.

"Olá!" –exclamou animadamente uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e muito lisos, que antes de chegar até ela derrubou três copos de três pessoas diferentes, em lugares bem distintos. "Ginny... Ginny!" –ela finalmente conseguiu chegar e lhe abraçar. "Lembra de mim?" –perguntou ansiosa, mas logo notou o quão estúpida havia sido sua pergunta. "Hum... Sim... Ou melhor... não! Mas acredite, é melhor assim... Sou Tonks, o meu primeiro nome você pode continuar sem se lembrar, não faço questão!"

"Tonks... Olá... Perdoe-me por não reconhece-la, acontece com todos aqui..." –explicou sem jeito.

"Não me importo! É bom te-la de volta! Juro que permanecerei assim para que possa se lembrar de mim! Vai ser difícil, hoje já pensei várias vezes que talvez ficasse melhor de cabelos claros... mas não mudarei! Não..." –Tonks afirmava veemente, sem que Ginny entendesse o que ela queria dizer. "Há mais gente querendo lhe cumprimentar..." –ela sorriu fechando os olhos amarelos, e correndo em direção a uma bandeja de sanduíches.

Cumprimentou diversas outras pessoas, mas nenhuma delas lhe trouxe qualquer impulso que pudesse lhe fazer recordar alguma memória perdida em seu subconsciente. E assim a festa procedeu, com muito barulho, risadas, sorrisos e abraços, até o momento em que ouviu um ruído de um carro que passara pela frente de sua casa a uma velocidade absurdamente alta, levantando uma manta de poeira vinda do chão de terra.

"Algum maluco!" –as pessoas diziam, mas ela, apesar do frio, decidiu sair, não para saber quem havia sido o motorista descontrolado, porém para que pudesse ficar sozinha por alguns minutos, poucos que fossem já lhe fariam bem.

O céu cinzento era prelúdio de chuva e as nuvens carregadas se moviam impulsionadas pelo forte vento gelado. Não esperava ouvir tanto barulho lá fora, pássaros negros voavam e gritavam, enquanto as árvores balançavam com violência galhos e folhas, espantando qualquer ser que desejasse nelas se esconder. Os densos arbustos e as pedras cinzentas eram as únicas coisas que conseguiam permanecer estáticas, disputando seu peso com a força das correntes de ar. Se procurava por silêncio, nada encontrara, contudo o som que ali ouvia era mais prazeroso que o monte de vozes esganiçadas que lhe falavam dentro de casa, e apreciando estar novamente só sentou-se em um velho banco de madeira, vendo seus cabelos serem levados pelo vento.

Mergulhara em pensamentos vazios, sobre árvores e insetos, e poderia passar o resto de sua vida onde estava e o passaria, se um estranho ruído não houvesse lhe chamado a atenção.

'O que é isso?' –pensou assustada, virando-se para um dos arbustos escuros que se movia perto do banco onde estava sentada. 'Por que se move? Por que só um se move?' –levantou-se lentamente e deu alguns passos para trás, esperava logo ver algum estranho animal saindo por entre as folhas, mas ao contrário nada via, até ouvir uma estranha voz chamar seu nome.

"Ginevra... Ginevra..." –escutar o som daquela voz fez que em sua mente se materializassem dois pequenos olhos cinzentos, e os mesmos olhos não tardaram a aparecer também por entre a folhagem. "Vem... Venha cá...".

Aproximou-se com cautela, não sabia quem era aquele que a chamava como ninguém mais o fazia e apesar de sentir que nenhum mal lhe faria, não se sentia segura o bastante para confiar em seus instintos. Mais poucos passos foram o bastante para que avistasse um jovem, de cabelos muito claros, despenteados, vestido somente com uma calça, muito semelhante aos pijamas que vestira no hospital. Os pequenos olhos cinzas pareciam ágeis, como os de um gato, mas o dorso forte, de pele branca cortada por veias lhe dava o aspecto de um maluco, de algum louco que acabara de fugir de um sanatório e permanecia no frio sem qualquer agasalho.

"Quem é você?" –perguntou ao vê-lo agachado.

"Você se esqueceu... Sim... Não pode ser... É tudo uma mentira..." –o jovem olhava desesperado para os lados, tentando conferir se era observado. "Chegue mais perto." –ele pediu, puxando-a para baixo.

"Quem é você?" –ela voltou a perguntar, porém dessa vez fazia a pergunta para si mesma.

"Draco... Se lembra... Draco... Ouça, ouça bem..." –ele falava sem fôlego. "É mentira, isso tudo é uma mentira! Não acredite em ninguém, eles mentem!".

"Do que você está falando?" –indagou-o assustada. "O que é mentira?".

"Você não é o que eles te dizem que você é! Não é!" –Draco agarrou-a pela gola do suéter, colando seu nariz ao dela. "Não acredite no que vão lhe falar... em nada... nada! É tudo mentira! Só o seu passado é verdade! E você precisa lembrar, porque só você pode acabar com isso... é a única!".

"Eu não tenho passado..." –falou tristemente, ainda sentindo as mãos agarradas a seu pescoço. "Dependo dessas pessoas para saber quem sou!".

"NÃO! NÃO GINEVRA!" –ele gritou descontrolado, voltando a sussurrar com pressa em seus ouvidos. "Elesnãosabem... eles não... nãosabemquemvocêé! Não sabem, comopodequererque... Você é a única pessoa que pode saber quem você é! Lembre-se disso!" –ele finalizou, soltando-a com força capaz de faze-la rolar pelo gramado, e correu velozmente em direção a algumas árvores, onde ela pode avistar parado um carro velho e batido.

'Mentira... Mentira...' –pensou se levantando com certa raiva. Não tinha idéia de quem era o dono daqueles olhos cinzentos, todavia suas palavras soaram muito menos insanas do que ele mesmo; o modo como a chamava pelo nome todo, o modo como a olhava e o modo como a agarrou, tudo lhe trazia uma estranha e agradável sensação de recuperar algo perdido, algo pelo qual guardava grande apresso. "Quem é você?" –repetiu a pergunta, ouvindo o som do carro se distanciar, trazendo para fora aqueles que estavam dentro de sua casa.

"Ginny... Ginny... Você está bem?" –perguntavam alguns. Outros insistiam em cobri-la, como se houvesse sido retirada de águas congelantes de um lago negro. Não sentia frio ou vontade de conversar, sua vida era como um pequeno barco em águas turbulentas, seguindo qualquer direção que desejasse o vento, não podia acreditar em si mesma, e agora, não poderia mais acreditar em quem fosse.

VALEUZÃO:_ nossa que saudade dessa coluna, de verdade! As primeiras reviews de um fic são MUITO especiais... Obrigada pessoal! Continuem dando suas opiniões, ta bom?_

**Hannah:** Muito obrigada! Espero que esse segundo capítulo, e que todo o resto da fic atenda à suas expectativas! Me conte o que você achou desse capítulo! Abraços

**Márcia:** Valeu pela review!Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que continue gostando! Diga-me o que achou desse capítulo, certo? Abraços

**Agathabell Black: **De volta ao trabalho, confesso que já estava ficando nervosa... Senti saudades das reviews... Obrigada pela sua! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Me conte o que achou! Abraços...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II – Alameda 5 **

**P**assara a noite em claro, pensava em tudo que lhe fora dito por aquele estranho maluco, cuja voz lhe era tão conhecida. De sua janela viu o Sol nascer, e aos poucos sentiu a vida voltar à sua casa, que logo foi tomada por um agradável cheiro de bolo quente e café com leite. Era difícil estar cercada por tantas pessoas das quais não se lembrava, e ainda levaria tempo para que se sentisse realmente confortável naquele lugar, contudo era um alívio estar longe do quarto do hospital.

Ouviu alguns passos que desciam corridos, e duas vozes que falavam ao mesmo tempo como se só de uma pessoa fossem; os gêmeos não se calavam, estavam estranhamente animados naquela manhã, certamente fato preocupante, visto tudo o que já tinha ouvido sobre eles. Ainda de camisola cobriu-se com um grosso roupão branco e seguiu em direção à mesa do café, onde todos já esperavam, exceto Ron, o qual não tardou a aparecer segurando um jornal em suas mãos.

"Olhem isso! Esse imbecil..." –passou com raiva por entre as cadeiras, até chegar a seu lugar. "Mesmo maluco, ele ainda insiste em se achar melhor que os outros!".

"O que houve, Ron?" –perguntou um dos gêmeos.

"Sim... O que houve?" –repetiu o outro.

"Malfoy! Escapou da ala psiquiátrica de St Mungos! Eu não posso acreditar! Veja, socou duas enfermeiras, enfeitiçou quatro médicos e sedou mais três recepcionistas. E agora não sabem onde ele foi parar!". –bufou com ódio, batendo o Profeta Diário contra a mesa de madeira.

"Quem é esse?" –perguntou inocente, trazendo o jornal para si. No momento em que lhe foi dito que alguém havia escapado da ala psiquiátrica do hospital, não pode deixar de pensar naquele aparentemente louco que vira em seu jardim no dia anterior. "Deixe-me ver..." –e no momento exato em que tocou o jornal viu a foto daquele mesmo homem que a abordara entre os arbustos. 'Draco... Draco Malfoy... É você que veio até mim...' –pensou tomando um gole de leite.

"Esse... Esse é... Você vê quem ele é..." –disse seu pai de modo suspeito, parecia ter medo do que acontecera. "Draco Malfoy, um dos ajudantes do maior responsável pelas atrocidades que levaram sua memória...".

"Parece-me astuto demais para alguém que escolhera o lado perdedor de um batalha." –comentou, comendo um pedaço de bolo com geléia de morangos. "Se fez tudo o que fez, sinceramente não parece a meus olhos um louco...".

Os rostos a seu redor se fecharam, todos naquela mesa pareciam odiar aquele sujeito de olhos cinzentos, dono da única coisa que se lembrava, sua voz. "Não se lembra do que aconteceu, não se lembra de coisa alguma, então tente não fazer comentários insensatos. Ele foi responsável pelo sofrimento de muitos sentados nessa mesa, foi... foi... é... É um assassino!" –disse sua mãe com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "É um assassino!".

"Provadamente assassino?" –voltou a perguntar, sem notar que o amor que ainda não sentia, fazia dela uma pessoa insensível e até mesmo fria. "Há provas de que esse homem matou alguém?".

"Alguém?" –Percival esbravejou. "Alguém? Ginny, Draco Malfoy, era um Death Eater, é responsável por centenas, se não milhares de homicídios covardes!".

"Mas então por que está na ala psiquiatra? Por que não foi levado aos dementors? Quero dizer, li ontem mesmo no jornal que um dos Death Eaters fora sentenciado a morte...".

"O QUE HÁ COM VOCÊ!" –Ron perguntou em altos gritos. "POR ACASO ESTÁ MENTINDO PARA TODOS NÓS? POR ACASO ESSA AMNÉSIA É SÓ UMA GRANDE FARSA?".

"Do que está falando? Farsa? Por que acha que finjo?".

"RONALD! Pare com isso, imediatamente! Pare de torturar sua irmã! Primeiro, a conhecemos bem o bastante para saber que não é uma mentirosa... Mas se isso não é o bastante para você, então leia os laudos médicos!" –disse sua mãe.

"Então por que ela está, novamente, defendendo esse... esse... maluco? Por que ela está começando com isso de novo! Por que? Ela vai voltar a criar problemas, brigas, ela vai destruir a família de novo?".

"Fique quieto! CALE A BOCA RONALD!" –sua mãe se levantou com a mão na cintura.

Os dois continuaram a discutir, falando sobre ela, sobre o que já fizera, sobre o que parecia tentar fazer, falavam sobres mágoas do passado. Não conseguia exatamente entender a briga, contudo não era burra, e logo percebeu que algo que fizera havia causado grande dor em seus familiares, e nem ao menos era capaz de se defender, ou se desculpar que fosse. Olhava de um lado para o outro, dos olhos negros de sua mãe, para os azuis de seu irmão, e a cada palavra eles falavam mais alto, e a cada frase mais freqüentemente repetiam a palavra "ela", "porque ela!", até o momento em que não mais pôde suportar, e resolveu se manifestar.

"O que está acontecendo?" –perguntou educadamente, sem obter resposta. "O que está acontecendo?" –falou um pouco mais alto, ainda sem ser ouvida. "O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?" –gritou finalmente, fazendo com que os dois se calassem.

"Nada, minha filha, nada está acontecendo!" –seu pai tomou a voz, e terminou a discussão. "Agora, por que não pega algumas maçãs para o doce de sua mãe?" –ofereceu ingenuamente, tratando-a como uma criança estúpida.

"Sim... Quantas quer?" –perguntou, fingindo-se completamente enganada.

"Seis é um bom número..." –sua mãe disse, e ela logo se levantou da mesa. Saindo pela porta da cozinha, passou pela janela aberta e se abaixou, permanecendo em um local de onde podia ouvir claramente as vozes discutindo.

"O que foi isso?" –Arthur não demorou a perguntar. "O que foi isso? Os dois sabem que essa discussão é insensata! Ela nada se lembra do passado, para que atordoa-la?".

"Pai, eu não pude me conter! Novamente ela estava lá, protegendo aquele... aquele... como fez antes! Como quando! AH! Ela causou tanta discórdia nessa casa!". –disse Ronald com certa mágoa.

"Não é verdade! A culpa não foi dela, Ron, e você é muito egoísta se pensa assim!".

"Sempre foi muito egoísta, era um nenê egoísta! Chorava como um egoísta!".

"Escrevia como um egoísta! Fala como um egoísta!".

"Pobre Hermione! Namora um egoísta!". –os gêmeos diziam sucessivamente, com grande dificuldade e nenhuma vontade de manter a seriedade.

"Ouçam, vocês vão para onde hoje?" –Charlie perguntou.

"Alameda 5!" –os gêmeos falaram em tom sinistro. "Hoje vão chegar as encomendas, finalmente!".

"Não fico exatamente feliz quando vocês vão para a Alameda 5!".

"Mãe, não há razão para pânico! Somos os reis daquela Alameda!".

"Isso é o que me assusta!".

"Na verdade a Alameda é onde encontraremos as informações que precisamos." –Charlie disse. "Malfoy está fugido, precisamos mantê-lo longe, descobrir onde ele está, com quem. Ele deve ter voltado para algum lugar!".

"Está com Jones! Certamente está com Jones!" –disse Percy. "Tenham certeza, procurem por Jones, e vocês encontrarão Malfoy!".

"Não ficarei aqui para ouvir esse tipo de coisa!" –um dos gêmeos disse, se levantando rapidamente.

"Falaremos com Ephran, conseguiremos alguma informação sobre o paradeiro de Malfoy. Vai custar caro, mas se ele souber de alguma coisa ele vai falar!".

**

* * *

A**quele era o momento pelo qual esperara o dia todo, finalmente havia sido deixada sozinha e tinha muito a fazer em pouco tempo. Sua cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas, não sabia em quem confiar, e desde a grande discussão na mesa do café indagava-se sobre o que fizera no passado e sobre quem era, realmente, Draco Malfoy. 

Não se lembrava de encantamentos, porém observara seus irmãos viajarem pelo Floo, e considerou aquele o modo mais fácil de chegar onde queria. Subiu rapidamente a escada velha e tirou de seu armário uma antiga capa negra de capuz, bateu a poeira que a fez espirrar diversas vezes, vestiu-a e voltou para cozinha. De dentro de um pote de porcelana tirou alguns galeões, não eram muitos, mas desejou ardentemente que fossem o bastante e correu em direção à lareira com um punhado de pó esverdeado.

"ALAMEDA 5" –disse claramente, soltando o Floo e sentindo-se girar em altíssima velocidade. Aquela era uma das piores sensações de sua vida, pelo menos daquelas das quais podia se lembrar, rodopiava descontroladamente sem qualquer chão debaixo dos seus pés, não sabia onde ou como chegaria até a alameda, contudo desejava que fosse logo.

O chão reapareceu repentinamente, fazendo com que caísse dolorosamente em um asfalto frio. Estava dentro de algo que se assemelhava a uma cabine telefônica, mas que convenientemente tinha um espelho embaço pendurado em uma das paredes. Cobriu sua cabeça com o grande capuz pontudo, seus cabelos muito vermelhos eram sua maior característica, algo que desejava esconder naquele momento. Limpou o pó que deixava o tecido ainda mais desbotado e abriu a porta de madeira, saindo em uma grande sala de chão negro. Olhou para trás e notou que saíra de uma entre dezenas de cabines enfileiradas, das quais saíam os mais sinistros bruxos.

Seguiu o fluxo, passando por um portal de metal fosco e chegando a uma rua larga, muito mal iluminada. Ali parada entendia a preocupação de sua mãe, estava em outro mundo, o qual era permanentemente mergulhado na escuridão da noite, com o negro céu pontilhado de estrelas embaçadas. Os poucos postes de iluminação deixavam todos na penumbra, conferindo ao local aparência ainda mais nefasta, e as tendas de veludo escuro vendiam diversos produtos, de caldeirões a ervas raras.

Deu mais alguns passos, não tinha idéia de onde poderia encontrar Ephran e pedir informação não lhe parecia a mais segura das atitudes. Estava no topo da rua, via ao longe águas escuras e bravas, como as de um mar durante tempestade, continuou em direção à elas, sentindo-se sempre sob o olhar atento de alguém. Parou e olhou ao redor. Encostado a um dos poucos postes de iluminação estava um homem, de aparência muito peculiar: vestia-se com uma calça jeans clara, tênis brancos e uma camiseta também clara, trajava-se como um muggle, bem diferente de qualquer um que por lá andava.

"O que procura?" –ele se pronunciou, após nota-la observando-o com desconfiança.

"Ephran..." –ela disse, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo excessivo que fazia com que tremessem suas pernas. "Procuro por Ephran".

"Então procura por alguém... Saiba menina, é perigoso procurar por alguém na Alameda 5, principalmente quando não se sabe por quem procura...".

"Mas eu sei por quem procuro, procuro por Ephran!".

"Procura por informações... Isso é ainda mais perigoso! Principalmente após a guerra pela qual passamos! Ouça uma coisa menina, não está segura aqui!".

"Senhor, não tenho nada a perder, nada! Nem mesmo uma memória! Há muito que preciso saber, e Ephran é a pessoa que pode me contar, a única delas em quem posso confiar!".

"Acha que pode confiar em Ephran?" –o homem alto perguntou com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"É o que espero, visto estar disposta a pagar pelas informações...".

"Sim... Sim... Só espero que saiba exatamente o que deseja saber..." –ele murmurou antes de continuar. "Desça até o final da Alameda, siga em direção ao mar, ao lado de uma tenda verde, à direita da rua, você verá uma porta de ébano, lá é onde encontrará Ephran. Só abra a porta se você tiver dinheiro para isso...". –terminou com um assustador sorriso sarcástico. "Ah... E as pessoas só virão até você se você antes for até elas".

Ginny tomou fôlego e seguiu em frente, todos os vendedores lhe observavam, mas não se aproximavam, vendiam suas mercadorias falando em sussurros, para bruxos e bruxas que não desejavam ser notados, e assim como ela, se escondiam por debaixo de enormes capuzes e chapéus. Continuou até chegar perto de uma cerca de madeira, lá, olhando para o lado direito viu uma tenda verde, e logo ao lado uma bela porta negra, de madeira escovada, com uma enorme maçaneta de vidro na forma de uma coruja.

Não acreditava que o dinheiro que levava consigo era o bastante, entretanto era tudo o que possuía, o máximo que conseguiria e precisava entender o que acontecera com ela. Certamente o risco valeria a pena, mesmo que este fosse a morte, afinal o que tinha ela a perder?

**_VALEUZÃO:_**_Oi pessoal! MUITO obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas, é sempre muito bom saber o que os leitores estão achando da estória! Continuem comentando, certo?_

**Ronnie Weezhy:** muito obrigada pela review! Acho que consegui te deixar ainda mais curiosa... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, me conte! Abraços

**Agatha Bell:**é ótimo ver que as leitoras das outras fics estão acompanhando essa também, estou muito feliz! Valeu! Mudei bem sim o estilo até porque essa fic é bem diferente das outras que escrevi! Espero que esteja gostando das inovações... Me conte! Abraços

**Paulinha Malfoy:** não muito Draco nesse capítulo, mas relaxa que logo ele vem para ficar! Eu juro! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, me diz o que achou dele, certo! Abraços

**Hannah:** O que será, hein? Eu sei, mas não posso contar... Ainda! Logo, logo... Ou melhor, não tão logo, vocês vão descobrir as coisas... O que achou desse capítulo? Abraços

**Pat:** que legal que consegui fazer você torcer pelo Draco e pela Ginny! Pena que JKR não parece compartilhar esse amor com a gente! Valeu pela review e espero que goste dessa fic mais do que gostou das outras... Continue acompanhando, o que achou desse capítulo, hein? Abraço

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy (Nat): **olá... foi mal pela fic que eu parei, mas certamente vou continuá-la assim que der! Será que o Draco está louco mesmo? Há muito para se descobrir! Gostou desse capítulo? Abraço

**Rafinha Potter:** estou prestes a te deixar ainda mais perdida! Veja pelo lado bom, você e a Ginny terão muito em comum, sem entender nada do que acontece! Mas alguns mistérios serão solucionados, logo, logo... Bom, talvez demore um pouquinho! Me conta o que achou desse capítulo! Abraço

**As Esquisitonas: **primeiramente... SIM, eu juro que vou continuar a Fuga, é uma promessa! Mas vai demorar um pouquinho! E também vou levar essa fic até o final, mais uma promessa! Valeu pela review e pelos elogios, olha esse capítulo é maior que os dois primeiros! Vocês gostaram? (são vocês ou só a Carol Potter, hein?) Abraços


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III: Ephran**

**A**o abrir a porta deparou-se com uma situação bem diferente da que esperava. Não estava em uma sala de espera de um sofisticado escritório, não fora recebida por uma bela secretária de pernas compridas, muito menos se encontrava em um beco escuro e sombrio, um lugar assustador e mal cheiroso, mas sim em um pequeno espaço retangular delimitado por altos muros de tijolos vermelhos. Encostado em uma das paredes viu um homem, alguém com cerca de sessenta anos, cabelos grisalhos e uma boina escura de couro pendendo para o lado direito de sua cabeça. Olhou-a atenciosamente, e com um leve movimento de sua mão retirou seu capuz negro.

"Outros como você vieram até mim...".

"Sei que sim".

"Foram eles que lhe trouxeram até mim, não é mesmo?".

"De certo modo...".

"Não parece com aqueles que me procuram, as pessoas sempre parecem tão certas do que perguntarão! A maioria delas acaba por fazer a indagação errada, mas mesmo assim, tem certeza de que seguem o caminho certo, enquanto você... Parece perdida, não sabe o que deseja saber!".

"É tão óbvio assim?" –perguntou em desabafo, suspirando com raiva. "Quais são as regras?".

"Mais esperta do que parece ser!" –o homem riu. "São poucas, simples e claras. Toda resposta tem um preço, vendo informações, como os comerciantes fazem com seus produtos, não há trocas, pague-me e saiba o que deseja! O quanto me traz é o que define até que ponto pode chegar, quantas perguntas pode fazer e qual é o seu tempo. Há respostas que não posso dar, na verdade posso... Tenho todas as respostas, porém algumas custam um preço que ninguém pode pagar!". –ele encerrou com um sorriso pueril.

"Como posso saber se responderá minha pergunta?".

"Faça-a que eu lhe digo" –Ephran falou calmamente. "Menina Weasley, há uma grande diferença entre saber a resposta e resolver um problema. Veja, não há razão para que esconda o que for de você, trabalho por dinheiro, como todas as pessoas fazem, sou um vendedor, um comerciante. Algumas vezes sou pago para dividir informações, e outras vezes retê-las... Compreensível, não? Quanto trouxe para mim?" –ele perguntou esticando seu braço.

Tinha medo do que aconteceria caso o homem não considerasse a quantia o bastante, e com as pernas trêmulas derrubou algumas poucas moedas que tinha em seu bolso nas mãos do homem. Ao segura-las sentiu que faltavam algumas, e com raiva percebeu que exatamente aquele bolso da capa estava furado, se já eram poucos os galeões agora seriam ainda menos.

"É tudo?" –ele perguntou aparentemente espantado, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa. "Acho que é a pessoa que menos dinheiro tem coragem de me trazer. Chego a me sentir ofendido!".

"Perdoe-me senhor... Perdoe-me... É tudo o que pude arranjar! Não havia mais e... e... não sabia onde encontrar outras moedas! Preciso realmente saber, sinto-me enganada, e não posso confiar em quem seja... Me ajude senhor...".

"Não peça que seja piedoso, menina. Não sou piedoso! Agora... Apesar de ser pouco o que me trouxe, não é desprezível! Por isso permito que me faça uma única pergunta! Como já disse, pequena Weasley... Pense rápido e pense bem, afinal para um sábio, meia palavra pode significar toda uma resposta".

Como poderia em uma única pergunta descobrir toda uma vida? Havia todo um passado para ser revelado, uma história deixada para trás, como poderia conquistar tudo com uma indagação? Continuou a imaginar todas as possibilidades, sentia-se sob forte pressão e parecia não funcionar tão bem quando era pressionada, nunca antes desejara tanto ser milionária, ou talvez que fossem as pessoas boas o bastante para que não precisasse as pagar! 'De graça... Sim... Preciso conseguir as informações de graça... Draco Malfoy... O maluco...'.

"Minha pergunta é: Onde posso encontrar Draco Malfoy?" –falou com segurança, mesmo sem saber se o que fazia era realmente o mais correto.

"A sua pergunta?" –ele indagou sorrindo. "Sua? Menina, por favor, o mundo quer saber onde está Malfoy! Imagine que até mesmo o Ministério veio até mim... Pensam que sou um idiota!".

"Então fiz uma pergunta que não pode responder..." –suspirou frustrada, perdendo suas últimas esperanças.

"Não... Eu posso responder, sei a resposta, entretanto alguém me pagou muito para que não pudesse revelar o paradeiro desse homem!" –ele a corrigiu. "Contudo..." –ele aumentou o tom de voz vendo-a se dirigir de volta para a porta. "Todos os pedidos, pelo menos a maioria deles, aceitam exceções...".

Ginny estava confusa, aquele homem era certamente a pessoa mais estranha que conhecera, pelo menos de quem podia se lembrar, o homem tinha aparência esquisita e falava frases quase indecifráveis, como os malucos. 'Talvez ele seja louco, e não Draco'.

"Não entendo o que quer dizer com isso! Se não pode me responder, ao menos me deixe ir, buscarei as respostas em outro lugar!".

"Acredita mesmo que poderá encontra-las em outro lugar?".

"É o que me resta... Já que lhe pagaram mais para mantê-la em segredo! Não tenho mais dinheiro algum senhor...".

"Eu sei... Mas talvez o que lhe reste seja aquilo que lhe falta..." –disse enigmático.

Apesar de não haver qualquer espelho naquele lugar, Ginny podia ver sua imagem refletida em sua mente, perdida, olhando vagamente para aquele homem que inutilmente tentava lhe dizer algo que não podia compreender.

"Ouvir, menina... Saiba ouvir!".

"Pensei que meu tempo tivesse se esgotado".

"Pensou? Se pudesse se ver agora saberia que não tem condições de pensar... O que seja! Está perdida! Não sabe em quem acreditar, nem ao menos acredita em si mesma! Por favor, não pense! Ouça..." –ele ordenou, calando-a. "Quem paga para ter um segredo guardado sabe que virão atrás desse segredo... Esconder de alguns pode ser um modo de expor a outros!".

"Como?".

"A quantia que me trouxe é insignificante, assim será sua resposta... Pelo menos em número de palavras. Uma resposta curta, porém esclarecedora..." –ele comentou satisfeito. "Pergunte novamente".

"Onde posso encontrar Draco Malfoy?" –perguntou em voz trêmula.

"Jones" –ele respondeu, virando-se e passando pela parede de tijolos deixando-a só.

'Jones? Quem é Jones? Onde posso encontrar esse homem?' –indagou-se antes de deixar o enigmático lugar.

Subia a rua lentamente pensando em quem seria aquele homem, cujo nome já havia ouvido duas vezes, e principalmente onde poderia o encontrar, afinal ele parecia ser a chave para parte de seus mistérios. Ainda imaginando como seria esse tal homem, e em quais suas chances de continuar viva após conhece-lo, ouviu uma voz conhecida discutindo com ela mesma. 'Fred e George' –pensou, olhando para seu lado esquerdo e vendo os gêmeos carregando grandes caixas de papelão.

Apertou o passo e seguiu logo atrás dos dois, longe o bastante para que não fosse reconhecida, mas se mantendo a uma distância da qual conseguia ouvir o que falavam.

_"Não entendo o porquê disso tudo!"._

_"E você acha que eu entendo? Oferecemos uma quantia que poucos podem pagar, mas nada! Nenhuma resposta! O velho Ephran sabe onde encontrar Malfoy, por que simplesmente não nos diz?"._

_"Use a cabeça, George! Certamente quem está o escondendo foi o responsável por pagar pelo segredo!"._

_"Sim, e a relação da nossa família com o Ministério não é qualquer dúvida... Todos sabem de nosso envolvimento na guerra, qual lado tomamos..."._

_"Descobriremos isso de algum modo..."._

_"Fred... Eu... Sinto dizer, mas... Eu..."._

_"Eu também! Sei que ele esta com ela! É a única pessoa que poderia pagar tanto para guardar um segredo alheio, a única pessoa com interesse para isso!"._

_"Sinto muito, irmão... Por tudo que aconteceu..."._

_"Eu também, George... Sinto muito por ter acreditado tanto em alguém!"_.

Tudo aquilo realmente não fazia sentido, seus irmãos com toda certeza ofereceram a Ephran dez vezes mais dinheiro do que ela, e mesmo assim não conseguiram qualquer resposta. Por que ele apontara o caminho a ela, e somente a ela? _Esconder de alguns pode ser um modo de expor a outros_, lembrou-se das palavras desconexas do homem, talvez aquele que desejava esconder o segredo, Jones, talvez ele desejasse que ela fosse a pessoa a descobrir. 'Quem será essa _ela_ de quem eles falavam?', pensou ao entrar de volta na grande lareira e se preparar para voltar à Toca.

"T O C A" –disse, e sentiu-se rodopiando de volta a seu lar.

* * *

"Ela não se lembra de nada... Nada!". –ele se desesperou, despenteando os cabelos.

"Acalme-se, perder o controle certamente em nada vai ajudar!".

"Certo... CERTO! E O QUE EU DEVO FAZER, ENTÃO?" –ele gritou, chutando uma cômoda de mogno avermelhado.

"Tente não quebrar seu pé, meu querido!" –a jovem disse em tom sarcástico. "Você realmente acredita que se eu soubesse o que fazer estaria aqui, vendo você entrar em colapso? Por favor..." –ela suspirou.

"Você acha que ela virá?".

"Não gastei uma fortuna para nada!".

"O que há com você? Nunca pensei que pudesse ficar tão amarga!".

"Obrigada pela parte que me cabe! Amarga ou não, espero que venha... Mas acho que virá, há mais nela do que achamos, mais do que nossos olhos podem ver. Ela já nos provou isso no passado, que prove novamente!".

"Que prove novamente..." –ele repetiu, se aproximando da janela e observando o jardim quase todo seco.

**_VALEUZÃO:_**_ pessoal, como sempre, mensagens muito legais! Valeu mesmo, continuem revisando para eu saber o que estão achando da fic, certo?_

**Carol Potter (Esquisitona):** NÃO DELATE! hahahaha, você já sacou, mas tem gente que não leu as outras fics e num notou o que você já notou! Bom, mais para frente saberemos quem vive e quem não vive na estória! Muito obrigada por sua review, continue acompanhando a fic e me conte o que achou desse capítulo... Beijão...

**Rafinha Potter:** Assim que é legal, você e a Ginny descobrindo as coisas juntas! Pode deixar que o Draco está seguro na minha fic... Hum, talvez não tão seguro, quem pode saber! Muito obrigada pela review, acho que te confundi ainda mais, me conte o que achou desse capítulo, ta bom? Beijão...

**Ronnie Weezhy:** Acho que vamos demorar mais um pouquinho para descobrir isso! Continue acompanhando a fic, e esse capítulo? Gostou? Me conte! Beijão...

**Paulinha Malfoy:** Que bom que gostou da Alameda! Minha invenção, hehehehhehehe! Sempre se lembre que nem todo mundo sabe de tudo... Mais para frente você vai entender o que eu quis dizer, então continue acompanhando a estória! E aí, o que achou desse capítulo? Beijão...

**Hannah:** O que achou da resposta de Ephran, hein? Quanto mais curiosa melhor, adoro leitoras curiosas... Espero que esse capítulo tenha te deixado ainda mais curiosa! Me conte... Beijão...

**Bebely Black:** Bom demais saber que você está gostando da fic... Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado dele, me conte o que achou, certo? Beijão...

**Kathy Malfoy:** Muito boa sua pergunta! Então, a amnésia tem vários níveis, há pessoas que se esquecem de tudo mesmo, até as coisas mais básicas, como escrever e falar... Contudo ela pode ter outra profundidade, daí tem gente que esquece memórias recentes, antigas, ou quase tudo. A amnésia da Ginny vai ser melhor explicada mais para frente, daí você vai entender direitinho! O que achou desse capítulo? Me conte... Beijão...

**Rissah Hermione (Esquisitona):** Muito obrigada pelos elogios e tenho certeza que se você quiser pode ser uma ótima escritora, bem melhor que eu! Aqui está o novo capítulo, que tal? Me conte o que achou! Beijão...

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy (Nat):** Não posso dizer se está certa... Mas posso jurar que com o decorrer da fic você vai ficar sabendo de tudo! E aí, o que achou do capítulo novo, hein? Beijão...


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes de qualquer coisa... Ephram ou Ephran? Eu não sei ainda qual prefiro, não reparem por favor, mas Ephram é o que me parece mais adequado, pelo menos por enquanto! Desculpem-me! Vou acabar me decidindo, hehehe!_

**Capítulo IV – "Bem vinda à Quinta das Mansões"**

**"O**nde estava?" –sua mãe perguntou desesperadamente ao vê-la se materializar na lareira. "Por que saiu sem nos avisar? Não pode sair sozinha em seu estado, minha filha!" –a mulher dizia com as mãos balançando no ar. "Onde foi?".

"Precisava sair... Observei como faziam e fiz o mesmo... Não agüentava mais ficar trancada aqui nesta casa sem poder sair!" –explicou inocente, e sem nem ao menos olhar para trás subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Jogou com raiva a capa negra para dentro do armário e se sentou encostada à grande janela, olhando para o céu acinzentado. Sentia-se em um jogo de quebra-cabeças, tentava alinhar as peças de modo que formassem uma figura, porém como poderia o fazer sem saber qual era a forma pela qual procurava?

"Não sei onde procurar!" –exclamou, atirando-se na cama à procura de uma idéia que a levasse até Jones, porém nada lhe vinha à mente. Todo o mundo procurara por ele sem qualquer coisa encontrar, como ela, uma esquecida, poderia acha-lo?

Voltando a olhar pela janela acompanhou a chegada de uma coruja que trazia cartas, e repentinamente se atinou de algo que incompreensivelmente não tinha pensado antes. "Como pude ser tão estúpida?" –falou alto, pegando um suéter vermelho e descendo rapidamente em direção à sala.

"Oi Ginny... Acabei de chegar! Como está? Soube que foi passear... Tenha cuidado...".

"Olá Harry! Conversamos mais tarde..." –ela o interrompeu. "Pai, onde posso encontrar uma biblioteca...? Onde posso ler um jornal? Para me inteirar um pouco nesse mundo...!".

"Há uma grande Biblioteca em Hogsmeade, por que não vai até lá? Posso ir com você se preferir...".

"Não, prefiro ir sozinha, mas agradeço a oferta..." –disse se distanciando, seguindo em direção ao pó de Floo que estava sobre a lareira.

_"Não pode deixar que vá sozinha... É muito perigoso!"._

_"Ela não vai estar sozinha! Temos contatos em Hogsmeade, e assim que ela sair avisaremos sobre sua chegada! Acompanharão seus movimentos..."._

Ouvindo os sussurros se encheu de raiva, Draco Malfoy tinha razão, não podia confiar em quem fosse, afinal aqueles que clamavam serem as pessoas que mais lhe amavam no mundo lhe espionavam. Não iria a Hogsmeade, nem ao menos passaria perto daquela vila, só em pensar nos possíveis espiões de seus pais já era tomada por grande ódio, deveria ir para outro lugar onde ninguém a seguiria.

* * *

É incrível como mesmo as situações mais estranhas e os lugares mais esquisitos acabam por se tornar familiares quando nada além deles se tem. Saiu da cabine e sentiu-se tranqüila em meio a tantos desconhecidos que andavam em direção à rua principal, lá estava, de volta à Alameda. Andou em passos largos sem medo de ser vista, não era aquele um lugar receptivo a capangas do bem, ou espiões de aluguel, estava segura e certa de que encontraria exatamente o que procurava.

Chegou até o homem de jeans e camiseta branca, ele continuava ali, parado sob o mesmo poste, exatamente como estava há poucas horas, trazendo-lhe à mente que poderia ser ele uma imagem, e não uma pessoa real, algo criado para passar informação aos visitantes. E como visitante que era se aproximou.

"Senhorita, gostou desse lugar...".

"Confesso que sim, me sinto segura aqui".

"Sim, afinal, quem a espionaria?" –o homem perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, o qual recordou-a de alguém que conhecia, mas quem seria?

"Onde encontro jornais? Jornais antigos...".

"Muito antigos?".

"Não, jornais do ano retrasado... Exatamente, ano retrasado".

"O ano da guerra... Menina, onde quer chegar? Tome cuidado...".

"Quero chegar às minhas memórias, as quais deixei no passado".

"Não houve jornal no ano da Guerra... Não houve qualquer manifestação da imprensa nesse ano, tudo parou, informações vazaram, culparam a mídia...".

"Você não parece concordar com isso".

"E não concordo! Foram informantes, de ambos os lados! Pessoas que jogavam em um lado, mas fingiam ser de outro... O pior tipo de gente! Já que não se lembra de nada, aprenda isso, nunca confie em alguém desse tipo, eles trabalham só para eles, e para mais ninguém!".

"São como Ephram...".

"Não... Não... Ephram é um comerciante, ele vende informações, para quem for que o pague! Não trabalha para quem seja, está _claramente_ do seu próprio lado!". –ele esbravejou. "Como já disse, não achará informação, pelo menos não em meios comuns... Há contudo cartas, diários, descrições detalhadas e adivinhe a quem pertence o mais detalhado deles?".

"Draco Malfoy..." –ela disse sem pensar, aquele era o nome que a perseguia desde que recobrara a consciência, sempre ele aparecia, sem pedir licença ou bater na porta.

"Não, senhorita... O diário de Jones é o mais procurado, dizem alguns que... Que algo de grande importância foi encontrado!".

"O que?".

"Procure por Jones, já lhe disse uma vez, e volto a dizer!" –ele terminou, e foi quando ela descobriu que na verdade falava com Ephram.

"Ephram?".

"Procure por Jones, menina Weasley. No lugar mais óbvio, do modo mais fácil, simplesmente chegue a Jones!".

"Ele espera por mim! É isso... Jones espera por mim!" –exclamou, vendo se abrir no rosto do homem um discreto sorriso.

* * *

'Grande besta! Grande besta' –ela pensou com raiva. Trancafiada em seu quarto há quase uma hora pensando que não tinha idéia de onde ficava Jones, pelo menos acreditava que esse era o lugar óbvio do qual Ephran lhe falara. "Por que não perguntei onde infernos está esse homem?" –indagou-se com raiva, continuando a andar de um lado para o outro, batendo fortemente os pés contra o chão de assoalho. "AH! Que ódio...!" –exclamou com raiva.

"O que há, Ginny?" –Hermione a chamou com cuidado. "Está bem?".

"SIM!" –respondeu em um estridente grito. "TUDO BEM!".

"Está trancada nesse quarto há mais de uma hora! Desça e venha jantar...!".

"Já vou...!" –respondeu, abrindo a porta e finalmente deixando o pequeno quarto.

Ao chegar todos esperavam sentados à mesa; a janta acabara de ser servida e a fumaça quente cheirosa esquentava todo o ambiente. Se lhe fosse perguntado responderia que não tinha a mínima vontade de estar ali, o que realmente desejava era descobrir onde poderia encontrar o famoso Jones, chegar até ele e descobrir finalmente o porquê de ser a resposta para sua pergunta. 'Não pode ser tão difícil... Não pode ser, ele espera por mim...'.

As conversas não se alongaram e logo terminou o jantar, ainda não era tarde e Ginny estava certa de que aquela não seria uma noite bem dormida; sua mente confusa e sua cabeça cheia de informações não deixariam que pegasse no sono, e não o faria até finalmente descobrir onde encontrar Jones. Ephram lhe dissera para procurar no lugar mais óbvio, ela porém não acreditava que fosse possível, 'é procurado pelo mundo inteiro, teria sido descoberto se estivesse no lugar mais óbvio!' –raciocinava contra sua vontade. Todavia a informação passada pelo homem era a única coisa que lhe restava, ele havia se tornado o único, até aquele momento, confiável.

'Qual é o lugar mais óbvio para encontrar uma pessoa?' –indagou-se mentalmente, iniciando um raciocínio que demoraria a ter fim. 'O seu trabalho, talvez? Não... Não é tão óbvio quanto sua residência'. Sim, certamente o lar de alguém era o local mais óbvio para se encontrar essa pessoa, agora, onde seria essa casa?

Continuou a pensar, imaginar, e acabou chegando a uma triste conclusão: nada sabia sobre o referido Jones, não tinha idéia se era rico ou pobre, bom ou mau, como poderia então saber onde morava? Pensou em consultar uma lista de endereços velho que servia de calço para uma mesa bamba, contudo acabou descobrindo que o número de Jones habitando a Inglaterra era praticamente incontável e tomava quase dez páginas, não viveria o bastante para bater em todas as portas!

"O que poderia uma menina esquecida querer com uma lista velha de endereços?".

"Não sei, o que você acha, Fred?".

"Acho que ela está procurando por alguém e não quer nos dizer!".

"Eu também... Tenho certeza... Teria a menina se lembrado de alguma coisa?".

"Por que todos acham que me lembrei de alguma coisa?" –reclamou fechando rapidamente a lista para que não pudessem ler o nome pelo qual procurava. "Se tivesse me lembrado não precisaria consultar uma lista, não acham!".

"Ginny, Ginny, tome cuidado com o que procura, porque na maioria das vezes você acha irmã! Acredite no que digo!".

"Quem é Jones?" –ela perguntou sem mais rodeios.

Os dois se assustaram com a pergunta, mas um deles até mesmo deu um passo para trás, logicamente não esperavam por sua pergunta. As duas figuras idênticas levaram as mãos às cabeças e coçaram os cabelos ruivos exatamente do mesmo modo e ao mesmo tempo, os quatro olhos negros a encaravam silenciosamente buscando por uma resposta que ela mesma não tinha.

"Não sabemos de quem está falando!" –um deles respondeu.

"Fred... George... Seja lá quem você seja! Não me tome por uma patética idiota!" –disse com raiva, puxando os gêmeos para longe da sala. "Ouça bem... Ouçam os dois! Minha vida foi apagada, completamente, não me lembro de nada e acredite isso é péssimo! Agora... Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, mas não conseguirão me prender nessa casa ou em qualquer lugar que seja, eu aprendi a sobreviver, e assim será! E se quiserem me espionar, bom... TENTEM! É um desafio, e eu garanto, vou vencer!".

"Eu entendo que seja difícil, entendo, mas...".

"NÃO, você não entende! E agradeça por isso! Eu só quero saber quem é Jones! Quem é esse maldito homem?".

Os dois abriram um leve sorriso, como se sentissem suas mãos perto de um troféu. "Por que quer saber quem é Jones? O que sabe dele?".

"Nada... Não sei nada sobre esse homem... É o que pretendo descobrir!" –Ginny sabia que estava arriscando muito ao abrir o jogo com seus dois irmãos, todavia aquela fora sua única idéia, eram eles as pessoas mais próximas de criminosos que conhecia, e de certo modo isso lhe trazia segurança.

"Não encontrará Jones... Augustus Jones morreu!" –um deles iniciou.

"Morreu! Era um death-eater, e dizem que era tão poderoso quanto o próprio mestre!".

"O poder tomou sua alma, o desejo por ter o controle se apoderou dele e fez com que se virasse contra aquele-que-não-se-nomeia, desejava tomar seu lugar!".

"Acabou por descobrir que não era tão poderoso quanto pensava!".

"Está morto?".

"Sim...".

"Mas... Mas... Não pode ser... Eph...".

"O que?".

"Nada... Só acreditei que tivesse...".

"Morava, assim como os outros death-eaters na Quinta das Mansões, um condomínio em Londres onde só apoiadores de você-sabe-quem moravam...".

"Aquilo que era luxo! Sim, belíssimas construções, chafarizes, estátuas de caras pedras, flores raras... Tudo do melhor e principalmente, mais caro!".

"Tudo assim, tão exposto?".

"Oh pequena irmã, sim... Nessa época eram homens ricos, empresários. Não se escondiam e não se revelavam, todos sabiam quem eram, entretanto como se poderia provar?".

"Hoje em dia a Quinta virou um buraco vazio, cheio de coisas destruídas... Vestígios da invasão de aurors e do abandono do lugar! Não há viva alma naquele lugar! O Ministério vasculhou aquelas propriedades diversas vezes, com feitiços poderosíssimos e os mais condecorados agentes! Nada, ninguém!".

Passou o resto da noite com os outros na sala, Fred e George não comentaram sobre sua pergunta abrupta, mas algumas vezes a incomodavam com suspeitos cochichos. Viu fotos, de Hogwarts, de amigos e familiares, rostos dos quais não lembrava e que também não lhe interessavam naquele momento. Ouvir de seus irmãos a morte de Jones fez com que voltasse a se indagar sobre a veracidade dos dizeres de Ephram, teria mentido para ela? Mas por que?

Deitou-se em sua cama e fechou a porta, as sombras da Lua e das estrelas iluminavam o teto de seu quarto, e faziam com que pensasse em tudo que acontecera naquele dia, Ephram, Jones, os gêmeos, os jornais não publicados. Pensava em traidores, em mortes, pensava em um passado que parecia temeroso, porém tentador, tanto havia acontecido em sua vida e de nada conseguia recordar. Em meio a tanta confusão ouvia vozes ecoando em seu inconsciente, e_sconder de alguns pode ser um modo de expor a outros_, lhe dizia Ephram e _é mentira, isso tudo é uma mentira! Não acredite em ninguém, eles mentem_, gritava Malfoy em seus ouvidos. 'Mentira... Mentira!'.

Levantou-se apressadamente tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído que fosse possível, colocou sua calça de lã, botas pretas e o suéter vermelho, abriu a porta e fechando-a por trás de si desceu a barulhenta escada de madeira.

Não chegaria pelo Floo, não tinha dinheiro para pagar uma condução, portanto o que lhe restava eram as pernas, novas e resistentes, iria a pé, pelo menos até o centro de Londres, e lá descobriria qual direção seguir. Checou se carregava a varinha, a qual sempre levava consigo, apesar de não saber o que fazer com ela, e saiu pela porta da cozinha, correndo o mais rápido que podia.

Ginny não tardou a descobrir que suas pernas não eram tão resistentes quanto pensava e que havia se esquecido de onde realmente morava, muito longe da cidade. Já cansada e sem poder ver o chão em que pisava devido à escuridão, tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu dolorosamente no chão, tirando sua varinha do bolso a tempo para que não se quebrasse. Ainda deitada com as costas arranhadas ouviu um estranho som, e um enorme ônibus roxo parou logo à sua frente.

"Boa noite, senhorita... Sou Charles, e esse é o Knight Bus, serviço para feiticeiros e feiticeiras em apuros! Estenda sua varinha, suba e a levaremos onde desejar!".

"O que?" –perguntou desorientada.

"Sou Charles, e esse...".

"Eu ouvi!" –parou o homem, prestes a repetir exatamente o que dissera anteriormente. "Levam qualquer um a qualquer lugar?".

"Sim, senhorita. Onde desejar! É só dizer... Mas entre logo, a noite está fria!".

Adentrou o estranho ônibus, e sentou-se sobre uma das camas vagas; com certeza tudo aquilo era muito esquisito, porém se o que aquele homem de cabelos loiros lhe dizia era verdade, poderia então finalmente chegar até a Quinta das Mansões.

"E então?".

"Quinta das Mansões".

"Quinta das Mansões?" –ele indagou assustado.

"Sim, exatamente".

"Mas... Senhorita não resta nada naquele lugar! Não há viva alma! Sim, foi tudo destruído na batalha final entre os aurors e os death-eaters! Ninguém entra lá!".

"Batalha final... Como foi isso?".

"Onde estava?" –ele a repreendeu. "Os mais poderosos aurors se juntaram em um batalhão imbatível, eram feiticeiros e feiticeiras talentosos! Mas aqueles death-eaters ainda vivos eram também poderosos bruxos e bruxas! Foi uma batalha destrutiva, muitos morreram, poucos viveram, mas aquele-que-não-se-nomeia foi finalmente destruído!".

"Quem o destruiu?".

"Se soubesse não estaria aqui...".

"O que quer dizer?".

"Não se sabe! Ele e os seus comparsas sumiram, como pó nas tempestades de vento! Sim... Puff, e se foram, sem explicação... Tanto que por muito se acreditou que tinham fugido, ninguém encontrou qualquer vestígio desses homens! Ao menos é o que disseram ao povo".

"Isso é estranho!".

"E o que não é? A senhorita desejar ir até a Quinta é estranho!" –ele falou olhando para fora das janelas embaçadas. "Aqui estamos, bem vinda à Quinta das Mansões!".

**Pessoal que está lendo A Fuga:** _Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu juro que vou finalizá-la, mas só após terminar Amnésia... Eu não tive tempo para continuá-la, então me perdoem, mas eu prometo que ela terá um fim! Adoro A Fuga, de verdade! Para quem não leu, o primeiro capítulo está postado... Uma fic bem diferente, que se passa na Austrália, tudo criado exclusivamente por mim... Espero que gostem!_

Que capítulo GRANDE! Enorme! Bom pessoal, espero não ter escrito muita besteira, revisem por favor, é super importante para mim, afinal preciso saber o que as leitoras estão achando da trama! QUERIA AGRADECER, como sempre o **pessoal das reviews**, e **todo mundo que está lendo**! Muito obrigada!

**_VALEUZÃO:_**_Vocês nunca falham! Gente, muito obrigada pelas mensagens lindas, e pelas idéias e críticas maravilhosas que me mandam! Continuem me ajudando para que a fiction fique cada vez melhor!_

FORAM POUCAS REVIEWS, acho q o pessoal num gostou do capítulo passado! (Eu e minha insegurança! hehehehe, LOL!)

**Lua Malfoy:** Muito obrigada pelos seus elogios, é maravilhoso saber que está gostando da história! Sim, há bastante escondido, mas logo as coisas vão se esclarecendo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, o que achou? Me conte! Beijão...

**Ronnie Wheezy:** Acho que algumas das suas curiosidades foram sanadas, mas creio que agora são outras suas dúvidas, certo? O que achou desse capítulo, gostou? Beijão...

**Hannah:** Não queime o arroz, ta bom? Hehehehehe, nesse capítulo revelei o que ele disse, ou melhor, não disse para os gêmeos, espero que tenha gostado, o que achou? Beijão... (Quanto à Fuga, após o fim de Amnésia, terminarei, fique tranqüila! O nome Ephram/Ephran é uma segunda possibilidade para Erlin, que nesse caso significaria garoto/homem da Irlanda, gosto do significado, LOL, bjo...).

**Rissah Hermione:** Um capítulo grande dessa vez! Espero que tenha gostado... Logo, logo teremos Draco de volta, e agora vai ser de vez! Me conte o que achou... Beijão...

**Fefs Malfoy: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios, é maravilhoso saber que está gostando da história! Então... O Clã já foi terminado, não vai além do que está no último capítulo, qualquer dúvida fale comigo, ta bom? O que achou desse capítulo? Beijão...

**Paulinha Malfoy:** Prometo que logo, logo você vai descobrir quem é a mulher misteriosa, e um pouco mais da relação entre a família da Ginny com ela e Draco... Espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo, me conte, certo? Beijão...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo V – _Nox Noctis_**

**O** local carregava o aspecto de um grande e abandonado cemitério de indigentes, as paredes das casas tinham a tinta descascada, as portas de madeira corroídas por cupins, janelas pendendo com vidraças embaçadas por grossas camadas de poeira. Não se ouvia qualquer ruído, Ginny podia contar as batidas de seu coração a cada novo passo e ouvir o ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões. Sentia frio; a falta de vida fazia com que o vento parecesse ainda mais gélido, e inutilmente ela se agarrava às mangas de seu suéter vermelho, único sinal de cor na longa rua.

Não sabia qual das mansões seria aquela pela qual procurava e a angústia que lhe tomara tornava difícil seguir em frente. Os jardins pareciam grandes tumbas de plantas secas e podres, certamente foram no passado belíssimas obras de arte, porém agora não passavam de uma moldura para a pintura da degradação que eram aquelas residências. Cercas, estátuas sujas, tudo parecia agonizar, e sua alma secar.

Em meio à escuridão não foi difícil notar uma penumbra iluminar um cômodo no topo da que parecia ser a maior de todas aquelas mansões. Se Jones estivesse à sua espera, só poderia ele estar ali, e sem nem ao menos pensar correu em direção à casa cujo portão se encontrava entreaberto. Assim como nas outras mansões estava tudo naquele jardim destruído e morto, com exceção de uma placa dourada que cintilava ao lado da grande porta de entrada. Aproximou-se do brilho e não foi difícil ler, escrito em letras maiúsculas: JONES.

Contornou o chafariz central, ainda cheio de uma água suja e mal cheirosa, subiu alguns poucos degraus de uma pedra escura, e finalmente chegou até a porta principal, uma enorme entrada feita com duas folhas de ébano muito negro. Teve medo, mas sabia que o que tinha a fazer era mais importante do que o pavor que sentia, portanto era aquele momento de ser corajosa, não pensar nos riscos, ou melhor, vê-los como uma simples possibilidade, algo vago se comparado à importância de seus objetivos.

Forçou a maçaneta dourada, e notou que aquela porta estava trancada, o que a encheu de dúvidas: estaria mesmo aquele homem à sua espera? Teria Ephran mentido, ou mandado-a para uma armadilha? Esqueceu de suas indagações ao ouvir o leve som da tranca que se abrira, e finalmente pode adentrar cautelosamente a mansão.

O interior lhe dera a impressão de estar em um local completamente diferente daquele em que havia entrado, apesar de ser um sombrio hall tudo estava tão conservado como se novo. O chão de mármore negro refletia sua imagem com perfeição, as janelas de vidro vermelho estavam tão limpas que faziam da Lua uma enorme bola rubra, todavia o que mais lhe chamara a atenção fora a belíssima e solitária escada de vidro negro, que parecia vinda de sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos. Ao olhar para cima viu uma cúpula também vermelha como as janelas, mas de um estranho material que se assemelhava a uma fina renda bordada à mão. Era difícil crer que tudo aquilo era real, e se naquele momento alguém lhe perguntasse diria estar mergulhada em um devaneio.

Lentamente percebeu um som, um ruído de passos calmos e ritmados de alguém caminhando sobre saltos finíssimos. Pensou em fugir, em correr para longe, contudo o risco a correr era válido, sua história dependia agora de sua coragem.

A imagem de uma mulher se materializou frente a seus olhos, uma jovem que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela. Era bela, de pele muito branca, grandes olhos marrons, longos e lisos cabelos castanhos, toda vestida em uma roupa impreterivelmente negra, assim como seus sapatos de verniz. Seu olhar era penetrante e fez com que tremessem suas pernas, porém por alguma razão estava certa de que ela não lhe faria mal.

"Ginevra Weasley, finalmente!" –exclamou.

"Quem é você?".

"Se for solucionar todas as suas dúvidas ficaremos aqui até o próximo século! E garanto que para a maioria delas não terei respostas!".

"Por que me trouxeram aqui?".

"Veio sozinha..." –a mulher respondeu simplesmente, dando mais alguns passos em sua direção.

"Desejo falar com Jones... Preciso falar com ele!".

"Augustus Jones?" –ela perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

"Sim".

"Morto!".

"Morto?".

"Morto".

"Mas... Mas... Ephram me disse... Disse que deveria procurar por Jones... Se ele está morto, não há razão para que devesse o procurar, e...".

"O que lhe faz pensar que seja Jones um homem?" –a conhecida voz perguntou, fazendo com que se virasse. Por entre as sombras apareceu Draco Malfoy, com o mesmo cabelo loiro e despenteado de noites passadas, olhos cinzentos felinos, mas agora vestido em um belo terno todo negro, e sapatos bem cuidados. Sua aparência passava longe da daqueles insanos, se assemelhava a dos homens mais poderosos.

Vê-lo tão de perto fez com que desejasse o abraçar, pular em seus braços e beijar sua boca, sem que pudesse entender uma fria lágrima rolou por seu rosto, não sabia quem era aquele garoto loiro, mas sentia o quão importante era para ela. Os olhos cor de cinza não a enganavam, estavam também tocados pelo aparente reencontro, e se não fossem tão fortes derramariam algumas lágrimas, tinha certeza disso.

"Não sei... Malfoy..." –disse com dificuldade para respirar.

"Malfoy?" –ele pareceu frustrado. "Malfoy?".

"É o seu nome, não é?".

"Sim, tem razão, é meu nome..." –falou despenteando ainda mais os fios quase brancos.

"Então, você é Jones?" –perguntou apontando para a bela mulher.

"Pelo menos o que restou dele!" –respondeu de forma engraçada. "Acies Jones, filha de Augustus Jones, e sim, sou o Jones que procurava... A Jones".

"Então, você é a _ela_ a quem meu irmão se referia...".

"Qual irmão?" –ela pareceu interessada.

"Não sei, não me lembro qual deles, mas um dos gêmeos".

"Espero que não tenha ouvido maldizeres a meu respeito antes mesmo de me conhecer, não seria um bom início".

"Diziam algo sobre desconfiança... Algo sobre sentirem por terem confiado na pessoa errada!".

"Certamente disseram!" –Malfoy pareceu revoltado. "Acy, não acreditava que aqueles dois pudessem ser tão voláteis! Influenciáveis... Idiotas... Palhaços... Imbe...".

"DRACO!" –Jones gritou fazendo com que ele se calasse. "Apesar de compartilhar de suas opiniões, respeite o fato de estar presente a irmã deles! Por favor...".

"Perdoe-me" –o jovem disse olhando para seus olhos. "Mas é muito difícil suportar certas atitudes, vindas de certas pessoas que nos devem tanto! Devem muito... Muito mais do que poderão pagar!" –ele continuou a esbravejar, enquanto a mulher se movia lentamente em direção ao que descobriu ser uma enorme lareira, a qual acesa trouxe luz e calor ao frio hall.

"_Fax Facis_" –Acies Jones disse, e diversas velas se ascenderam aumentando ainda mais a luz no hall.

"Não temem serem descobertos?" –Ginny perguntou assustada ao notar o quão iluminada estava a casa. "Tanta luz chama atenção, toda essa longa rua está deserta, qualquer sinal, mínimo que seja, de vida vai gerar interesse!".

"Ninguém passa pelos portões, a não ser que queiram vir aqui! E afirmo, Ginevra, não há quem o queira! Temem esse lugar como se aqueles que adentrassem o condomínio fossem amaldiçoados!" –Malfoy explicou calmamente, se movendo sem direção. "E também..." –ele continuou após uma pausa –"As pessoas acreditam demais no Ministério da Magia para crer que não foram perfeitos em suas buscas!" –o jovem riu.

"Viraram esse lugar de ponta-cabeça! Usaram todos os feitiços que sabiam, procuraram de todas as maneiras, por todos os lugares! Reviraram as casas sem cuidado, destruíram o que restava! Fizeram milagre, conseguiram destruir até o nada, nada restava!" –Jones riu também. "Tanto para nenhum resultado!".

"Sempre esteve aqui?".

"Sim, Weasley, sempre... Passei mais de um ano só, até que finalmente conseguimos levar Draco para St. Mungos e logo tira-lo daquele inferno!".

"Como conseguiu... Quero dizer, como passou em branco?".

"Do modo mais simples... Fugi! Pelos telhados. Ficava em cima de uma casa enquanto a vizinha era inspecionada, os aurors tinham tanto medo que entravam todos em um mesmo lugar! Assim que eles terminavam aquela casa, eu pulava para lá! Fiz o mesmo nas várias batidas! Era bem divertido!".

"Mas... E você, Malfoy? Não estava na ala psiquiátrica de St. Mungos? Achei que sempre estivesse lá...".

"Ainda há algumas coisas que tem que saber, Ginevra. E vamos lhe contar tudo o que sabemos, é hora de descobrir o que aconteceu, é hora de procurarmos pelo passado!" –ele falou, com seu rosto virado para as janelas e sua pele banhada em uma intrigante sombra vermelha.

"_Nox Noctis_".

Pessoal, queria mesmo agradecer pelas reviews, foram tantas mensagens! Vocês não sabem o quanto cada uma delas significa para mim, acho que os leitores que escrevem me entendem! Valeu mesmo, para todos que lêem a fic e que gastam seu tempo com minha estória... MUITO OBRIGADA!

**_VALEUZÃO:_** _Tantas reviews, tantas... Mas eu não me canso de agradecer, ao contrário, quanto mais melhor... Mandem mais me contando o que acharam desse capítulo, certo?_

**Bebely Black: **Muito obrigada pela mensagem, é ótimo saber que está gostando da fiction... Me diga o que achou desse capítulo, ta bom? Beijão...

**Hannah: **Sinto mesmo pelo seu arroz!Aqui está o Draco, de volta e para sempre agora... Muito, muito, obrigada pelos seus elogios, é maravilhoso saber que está acompanhando a estória... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, o que achou? (estou solucionando algumas dúvidas!). Beijão...

**Miri:** Que bom que está gostando! Os mistério serão resolvidos, isso eu te prometo... Agora temos que ter paciência! ADOREI TE DEIXAR CURIOSA, heheheheh! O que achou desse capítulo, hein? Beijão...

**Ronnie Weezhy: **Hum, hum... Aos poucos eu diminuo os mistérios... E crio outros logicamente! O Draco está de volta e muito bem vestido, hehehe, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, me conte o que achou! Beijão...

**Pat: **Pronto, se reencontraram... Não exatamente um encontro romântico, mas não podemos nos esquecer que a Ginny não se lembra do Draco, entretanto quem pode saber o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulo? A confusão é um objetivo, logo você entenderá o que acontece... Nesse capítulo as coisas já clareiam! O que achou? Beijão...

**Rute Riddle: **É CLARO QUE ME LEMBRO DE VOCÊ! Fico muito feliz por saber que voltou a ler minhas fics, e principalmente que está gostando da estória! Acho que você já deve ter descoberto a razão para Jones, certo? Gosto mais do personagem do que do nome, usei-a mais uma vez! O que achou desse capítulo? Beijão...

**Kathy Malfoy: **Kathy, vamos lá, vou te explicar… É importante que você saiba, Jones é um personagem, e eu estou usando-a mais uma vez, em outra estória, pois gosto dela... Imagine que A Profecia e O Clã nunca tenham existido, essa é uma fiction independente das outras, então a Acies, nesse contexto, não morreu e nem ressuscitou! Certo? Qualquer dúvida é só me perguntar, ta bom? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, me conte o que achou! Beijão...

**Tha: **Obrigada pelos elogios, é maravilhoso saber que está gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando... O que achou desse capítulo? Gostou? Beijão...

**Kika Felton: **É bom saber que gostou do que leu até agora... Sim, essa trama é bem confusa, tento ao máximo forçar o leitor a se sentir como a Ginny, confusa e esquecida... Tudo você saberá junto com a Ginny, nunca saberá o que for antes dela... Espero que continue gostando dos próximos capítulos... O que você achou desse? Beijão...

**Carol Potter: **Senti falta da sua review, sim! Hehehehehe! Então, quanto aos gêmeos... Uma dica: nem todo mundo que sabe de algo, sabe da verdade! Esse capítulo não está tão grande, mas o Draco está de volta, para a felicidade geral! Espero que goste, me conte o que achou, ta bom? Beijão...

**Sarah Brington: **LEMBRO SIM DE VOCÊ, é ótimo saber que gosta das minhas fics! Que bom que está de volta... Infelizmente vou ter que manter o clichê, todas suas dúvidas serão solucionadas com o passar dos capítulos... Continue acompanhando, certo? O que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijão...

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy (Nat): **Para você! O Draco está de volta, bem vestido, mas ainda despenteado! Hehehehe! O que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado da volta de Draco Malfoy! Beijão...


	7. Chapter 7

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Esse capítulo demorou por culpa da JKRowling, que lançou Half-Blood Prince no Sábado, e eu TIVE que ler o livro! Vocês me entendem...certamente que sim!

**Capítulo VI – Fascinante!**

**C**orreu por longos corredores que pareciam não ter fim, seguiu por passagens externas e passou por portas escondida atrás de estátuas e estantes, Jones seguia à frente, Malfoy logo atrás não largava seu braço e Ginny agradecia por isso, se a largassem ali nunca mais sairia. Todos os espaços pelos quais passava estavam vazios, não podia se impedir de imaginar como eram aquelas salas nos tempos áureos daquele condomínio. 'Certamente muito belo...'.

"Tão vazias quanto vê hoje..." –a mulher respondeu como seu pudesse ter lido sua mente. "Essas salas era usadas para reuniões secretas dos death-eaters, só mobiliadas no dia e no momento certo, foram criadas para isso e nunca encontradas por qualquer pessoa... A não ser uma... Acies Jones". –ela terminou orgulhosa.

"Aqui estamos..." –Malfoy parou em frente a um enorme cômodo recoberto por um belíssimo carpete negro muito brilhante, e com janelas guardadas por longas e pesadas cortinas vermelhas de veludo cintilante; os candelabros com velas acesas deixavam o local na penumbra, aumentando ainda mais o clima de mistério. No centro da sala havia uma bonita mesa de madeira, e ao seu redor três grandes poltronas de couro polido, em uma das quais se sentou vendo os outros fazerem o mesmo.

"Bem vinda à nossa casa!" –disse Malfoy, saudando-a com um sorriso. "É aqui onde ficaremos, pelo menos durante o tempo em que ficarmos em algum lugar!".

"Não posso ficar aqui! Ainda dormem em minha casa, mas logo acordarão, e como poderei explicar meu sumiço! O maior problema é que virão me buscar! Vão procurar por mim... E há pessoas que sabem para onde vim!".

"Tempo nunca é problema, Ginevra..." –Malfoy disse tirando de seu bolso um estranho artefato. "Isto é o que usamos quando não temos tanto tempo quanto gostaríamos, um vira-tempo".

"Vira-tempo?".

"Sim, ele mexe com o tempo que você vive, então algumas voltinhas podem significar que voltará à sua casa antes que qualquer um acorde, antes que sintam falta de você... Poderá estar lá sendo que sempre esteve aqui... É fantástico, não?" –ele falou observando atentamente o pequeno objeto que carregava em suas mãos.

"Fascinante" –Ginny respondeu, intrigada ao pensar no que seria capaz de fazer a magia. "Realmente fascinante".

"Sim... Sim... Fascinante, intrigante, fantástico, e outros diversos adjetivos, mas o vira-tempo não está em pauta nessa reunião!" –Jones corrigiu-os. "Weasley, há poucas pessoas em quem podemos acreditar, e algumas delas realmente parecem confiáveis!".

"Ginevra, armaram pra cima de nós! Quando notaram que não havia perdido minha memória me mandaram para Askaban! Fiquei lá um ano, até que finalmente consegui me fingir de maluco, e fui parar em St. Mungos! Culparam-nos por um massacre que ocorreu dia 23 de Outubro..." –Malfoy respirou fundo. "Os aurors planejaram um ataque surpresa, contudo foram delatados, e eles acabaram surpreendidos! Morreram todos! Todos menos dois...".

"Éomer Lê Croix e Malcolm Dinburg" –Acies revelou.

"Éomer é o Ministro da Magia..." –Ginny se lembrou de um homem que fora lhe visitar.

"Sim, Weasley, e Malcolm Dinburg é o Secretário do DIS... Departamento de Inteligência e Segurança".

"Mas, Jones, qual é a relação entre eles e vocês?".

"Foram eles que nos delataram, disseram que fomos nós os responsáveis pelo massacre, que eu e Draco tínhamos revelado aos Death-Eaters a data e horário do ataque! Nos responsabilizaram por todas aquelas mortes!".

"Isso após descobrir que nossas memórias estavam intactas! Tiveram medo, pois sabemos que foram eles os verdadeiros delatores!" –o jovem falou com raiva. "Eram algo como agentes duplos, entretanto ao notarem que o lado que apoiavam não seria o vencedor, se voltaram para o outro! Por terem sidos os únicos sobreviventes deveriam apagar qualquer pista que pudesse levar a eles como os reais culpados pelas mortes de aurors, portanto denunciaram a reunião que acontecia aqui, nessa Quinta! Os death-eaters, todos eles foram atacados por um batalhão de aurors, desprevenidos se tornaram presas...hum... Presas mais fáceis!".

"Certo... Certo... Apesar de tudo estar bem confuso, acho que compreendo. Por que Jones conseguiu fugir e você não?".

"Corri mais rápido!" –a jovem respondeu grosseiramente, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer outra indagação sobre tal assunto.

"Por que não lhe mataram?" –ela perguntou cautelosamente.

"Não há provas contra mim!" –Malfoy respondeu com calma. "Não havia qualquer coisa que pudesse provar o que aqueles idiotas diziam a meu respeito. Portanto o máximo que puderam fazer foi me prender!".

"Ouvi uma estória, de que tanto Voldemort quanto os Death-Eaters sumiram como poeira carregada pelo vento...".

"Foi o que disseram às pessoas, não duvido, porém não posso lhe dizer o quão verdadeiro é esse rumor... Entretanto acredito nisso, afinal quem não gostaria de ser considerado o herói que destruiu Voldemort?" –Malfoy continuou a explicação. "Penso que alguma coisa aconteceu, e penso também que nós fomos, de certo modo, responsáveis por isso... Foi quando acordei em minha casa! Não lembro onde estava, mas sei que não no meu quarto!".

"E isso não está certo!" –Jones comentou assustada.

"Você quer dizer que estava em um lugar do qual não se lembra e de repente acordou em seu quarto?".

"Sim, sim! Sim! Ginevra, acordamos eu e Acy no chão do meu quarto, e olhando pela janela vimos os aurors assustados, virando as cabeças para todos os lados como se procurando por algo! Tudo arrasado, alguns apoiadores de Voldemort espalhados mortos pelo chão, os outros nem deixaram rastro! As casas enfumaçadas, os portões caídos, um inferno... Ou algo parecido com ele!".

"Eu não estava com vocês?".

"Não..." –Jones suspirou. "Foi encontrada desacordada em um vilarejo na Escócia! Aberfoyle... Um local de mitos, um Reverendo que fora levado por espíritos das montanhas e agora se tornou a alma de uma árvore, um lago que se cobre de brumas todos os dias durante a tarde... Há algo em Aberfoyle!".

"Vamos então!" –Ginny disse se levantando, mas Malfoy a puxou de volta para a cadeira.

"Hey, hey... Espere lá! O que adianta irmos para um lugar sem saber onde, ou o que procurar?".

"Quero meu diário de volta, sei que ele traz algumas coisas, desconfianças, pistas, coisas que não voltam à minha mente...".

"Ephram me falou sobre seu diário, disse que é onde estão guardados os mistérios da guerra! Onde foi parar?".

"No Ministério... DIS, Departamento de Inteligência e Segurança. Precisamos dele!".

"Ephram mencionou também algo sobre uma descoberta de grande importância, lembro-me disso! Você acha que encontrando seu diário descobriremos o passado?" –Ginny indagou ansiosa.

"Não sei se todo o passado, mas certamente um modo de chegar até ele! Tendo em mãos essas anotações teremos a direção a ser seguida, ou até mesmo um mapa completo!" –a bela jovem respondeu com seus olhos brilhantes.

"Ginevra, você perdeu as memórias de uma vida, não aconteceu com a gente! Não sabemos o porquê de ter sido afetada com essa força, só sabemos que você foi encontrada em um lugar distante de nós, e passou todo um ano em coma".

"Talvez eu estivesse em um lugar diferente de vocês, talvez cada um de nós estivesse em um lugar...".

"Sim, Ginevra, creio que sim, mas a maior dúvida agora é: o que estávamos fazendo!" –Malfoy apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e suspirou impaciente.

"Como posso acreditar que falam a verdade? Como posso estar certa de que querem me ajudar, de que precisamos estar juntos para desvendar nossos passados? Como, me digam como é possível ter certeza que não querem me enganar, me levar à uma arapuca?".

"É prudente perguntar, Weasley" –Jones disse calmamente. "Todavia em algum momento deverá acreditar em nós, e sei que conseguirá... Sei que o que lhe trouxe aqui não foi somente curiosidade, mas também a confiança de que encontraria tudo pelo que procurava, afinal veio, mesmo após ouvir de seus irmãos que Augustus Jones estava morto!".

"Não temos como provar, se é provas que deseja" –Malfoy disse lhe observando serenamente. "Temos nossa palavra, e também suas impressões! Não é boba, já percebeu que há muita mentira ao seu redor, muita gente lhe observando, espiando, seguindo seus passos...".

"Podemos usar a lógica, contudo.O que poderíamos querer com alguém que há poucas semanas não se lembrava do próprio nome? Diga-me qual é sua real utilidade nesse exato momento? O que sabe? O que entende? Do que se lembra? A resposta para todas essas perguntas é a mesma: Nada!". –a bela mulher de pele branca explicou, levantando-se da mesa e andando até uma das cortinas de veludo.

Os argumentos todos pareciam lógicos, apesar de ser triste era fato que de nada servia naquele exato momento, de nada se lembrava, não teria como ajudar e nem mesmo prejudicar quem fosse. Lembrava-se de estar sempre sob os olhares desconfiados de seus familiares, dos cochichos, segredos e brigas envolvendo seu nome, de tudo que fez com que aos poucos perdesse a confiança naqueles que a acolheram.

"Jones, e sua mãe?" –ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Nunca tive mãe, não conheci a minha e nem ao menos sei se morreu..." –a jovem respondeu tranqüila o bastante para deixa-la sem graça e fazer com que mudasse se assunto.

"Dizem então que precisam do diário, e que ele está no Ministério da Magia e no Departamento de Inteligência e Segurança, logicamente o local mais fácil de se adentrar..." –Ginny disse ironicamente. "Têm algum plano?" –perguntou vendo Jones e Malfoy sorrirem ao saber que estava disposta a ajudar.

"Precisaremos da ajuda de algumas pessoas que não acredito estarem dispostas a ajudar..." –Jones disse serenamente.

"De quem?".

"De seus irmãos... Os traíras! Os clones!" –Malfoy reclamou alto.

"Para que precisam deles?".

"Sabemos que chegaram à uma fórmula de invisibilidade volitiva..." –Jones respondeu, deixando-a completamente em dúvida.

"O que?".

"Uma poção que permite às pessoas ficarem invisíveis quando desejarem, você aparece e desaparece, uma capa de invisibilidade sem que precise da própria capa, é o único modo de adentrarmos o DIS".

"Não é verdade... Entrei no ministério sem ser transparente!".

"Parabéns Ginevra, mas não se esqueça que a História fora dividida em dois períodos, antes da guerra e depois dela! Não se entra mais no ministério sem passar ao menos por cinco aurors, isto para chegar no hall no principal... Aquele com o chafariz RIDÍCULO de pessoas IMBECIS muito alegres!" –Malfoy falou com raiva, fazendo com que ela risse.

"Eles vão ficar ricos!" –Ginny exclamou animadamente.

"Sim, sim, agora penso em como poderão usar o dinheiro estando em Askaban!" –Malfoy bradou. "Noventa por cento de tudo que usaram é ilegal, proibido, e desses ingredientes a maioria fora contrabandeado e adquirido no mercado negro! Há ervas que foram banidas! Não sei como conseguiram adquiri-las..." –ele finalizou balançando negativamente sua cabeça.

"Como eles dizem, Draco, é só conhecer as pessoas certas..." –Jones sorriu falsamente.

"Talvez possa tentar procurar pela fórmula, porque sinceramente não acho que nos ajudarão por vontade própria".

"Weasley, o maior problema não é a fórmula, mas sim os ingredientes..." –Jones disse amargurada. "Não encontraremos os ingredientes, pelo menos em um século! Já lhe disse, seus irmãos têm os mais diversos e perversos contatos, chegam à coisas que nem mesmo Ephram chegaria!".

"Mas Ephram sabe de tudo!".

"Sim, Ginevra, entretanto saber de tudo é bem diferente de ter acesso a tudo! Ephram tem acesso às informações unicamente, nada mais!". –o jovem de cabelos claros a corrigiu.

"Então o que pensam em fazer?" –perguntou encabulada.

"Já tentei comprar a poção... Ofereci uma quantia irrecusável, que ao ser recusada foi dobrada! Pagaria toda a vida daqueles dois e de gerações!" –a mulher disse parecendo não acreditar no que acontecera. "Eles têm medo do que descobriram! Se assustaram ao saber que existia alguém que tinha conhecimento do que fizeram!".

"Pensamos então em algo... Pensamos em fazer aquilo que sabemos fazer melhor..." –Malfoy lançou com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas. "Chantagem!".

"Ameaça-los de expor a poção? Os ingredientes?".

"Lógico que não! Ginevra, eles negam e nós somos levados para Askaban!" –Jones disse aborrecida. "Pense... Temos você agora, não temos?".

"Querem me seqüestrar?".

"Oficialmente!".

"Como assim, Malfoy?".

"Para os dois você estará seqüestrada, mas só estará aqui conosco, como está agora. Seu resgate será essa poção!" –a mulher de cabelos castanhos explicou.

"Mas eles podem contar para meus pais...".

"Só que se o fizerem terão também de contar qual o resgate que pedimos. Penso, estarão dispostos a contar a verdade para toda a família?" –Malfoy apontou, forçando-a a pensar que aqueles dois tinham planejado tudo, até os mínimos detalhes.

"Como faremos, então?" –Ginny perguntou animadamente.

"Hoje é o dia de maior movimento na loja de seus irmãos, ainda é madrugada, usaremos o vira-tempo, você volta para sua casa e pede para visitar a loja, diga que quer ajuda-los, mesmo que seja na limpeza. Quando o Sol estiver no meio do céu siga para a direita, logo encontrará Draco, enquanto eles, encontrarão um bilhete... Do resto cuidamos nós!".

"Farei isso, Jones, mas antes preciso saber como usar essa coisa!" –disse olhando para o vira-tempo.

Na mesma hora Malfoy se levantou e enrolou o artefato a seu pescoço, chegando desconfortavelmente perto de seus olhos. Deu duas voltas, e antes de soltar lhe disse:

"Assim que chegar se esconda, espere ver-se saindo de casa e de modo nenhum deixe que a você do passado veja a você do presente. Depois é só voltar para sua cama e dormir... Tome cuidado" –ele recomendou segurando uma de suas mãos. "Boa sorte, e em breve nos veremos!" –Malfoy terminou beijando rapidamente sua boca.

**LEIAM, POR FAVOR: (_Não_ há qualquer spoiler!)**

Half-Blood foi lançado, e há muita coisa nova... A fic vai seguir direção diferente da planejada por causa disso, contudo nenhum dos capítulos anteriores tem qualquer informação que possa ser errônea... A pergunta é... Até que ponto vocês acham q eu devo usar o novo livro (que ainda, infelizmente, não foi publicado em Português)? Eu vou tentar ao máximo desatrelar os acontecidos na fic com o contado pela Rowling, mas vai ser bem difícil não falar nada sobre o livro 6... **Gostaria que todo mundo que acompanha a fic desse sua opinião quanto a isso... É realmente importante agora. Obrigada! (Me mandem um e-mail, ou escrevam algo em uma review... Como preferirem...)**

**Rute Riddle: **Não se esqueça de me contar depois se suas suposições estavam certas, ta bom? Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou do capítulo, e do reencontro dos dois! Muito obrigada por sua review, e pelos elogios! Espero que goste também desse capítulo, o que achou? Beijão...

**Kika Felton: **Não, esta fic não é continuação do Clã... Pensando bem pode até chegar a parecer, e por causa da Acies, creio eu... Vou explicar-te tudo direitinho... A Acies é uma personagem que eu gosto muito e por isso resolvi usa-la novamente nessa estória, é como se não houvesse qualquer outra fiction, deu para entender? Qualquer dúvida é só me perguntar, certo? Adorei saber que gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também... Me conte o que achou! Beijão...

**Miri: **Pelo visto gostou de ver o Draco, não é? Hehehehe! Sim, o capítulo passado foi bem mais curto... Esse não é muito grande, mas espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim... O que achou? Beijão...

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Que bom que está gostando! Muito obrigada pelos elogios... Prometo para você que vai descobrir todos os mistérios, nada vai ficar ara trás... Tenha paciência que aos poucos o passado vai se revelando, para você e para a Ginny também! Beijão...

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy: **Calma menina! Hehehehehe, não, o passado é muito grande para ser descoberto em único capítulo! Mas sim, você saberá de tudo o que aconteceu, junto com a Ginny... Veja que privilégio! Bom... Apesar de não ter revelado todo o passado espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, de verdade! Beijão...

**Sarah Brington: **Eu também estava com saudades da Acies, e acabei usando-a de novo... Mas num tem nada a ver com as fics passadas, é separada e independente, como se as outras duas estórias não houvessem sido escritas... Que bom que está gostando... O que achou desse capítulo? Beijão...

**Hannah: **Nossa, muito obrigada, é ótimo saber que está gostando, afinal escrevo para os leitores... Fique sossegada que todos os mistérios serão solucionados com o passar dos capítulos... Essas fics são realmente legais, também adoro as duas estórias! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Me conte o que achou... Beijão...

**Rocks: **NÃO MORRA, por favor! Hehehehe! Mas o meu objetivo é deixar todos MUITO curiosos... É ótimo saber que está gostando da estória, de verdade. Continue acompanhando que eu prometo que todos os mistérios serão revelados... Nesse capítulo alguns já foram, o que achou? Beijão...

**Kathy Malfoy: **Que bom que está gostando! _Nox Noctis _foi algo que inventei só para intrigar as pessoas... Espere que logo, logo você saberá o que acontece quando se diz isso... Mas, de verdade? Não espere muito, só fiz para gerar mais curiosidade... (uma pequena maldade... Hehehehe!). Quanto à WICCA, eu não sou WICCA, mas sei algumas coisas por minha família ser quase toda... Se tiver alguma dúvida mande-me uma mensagem e eu respondo, caso eu consiga... O que achou desse capítulo? Beijão...

**Carol Potter: **_Nox Noctis... _Não espere muito desse feitiço, foi algo criado para intrigar os leitores mesmo... Mas como TUDO nessa fic será logo esclarecido nos futuros capítulos! Esse capítulo foi bem revelador, não acha? Beijão...

**Pat: **A Ginny ainda está bem confusa quanto ao que ela sente, e a razão desses sentimentos, por isso que não se deixou levar por seus primeiros impulsos... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, me conta o que achou, tá bom? Beijão...

**Bebely Black: **É ótimo saber que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz! Este é o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado dele, várias revelações... O que achou? Beijão...

**Rissah Hermione: **Imaginei essa review no capítulo 6, fica tranqüila! Obrigada pelos elogios, é muito bom saber que está gostando da fic! Me conte o que achou desse capítulo, certo? Beijão...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII – Mansão dos Nott, n° 2**

**G**inny fez exatamente o que lhe fora mandado, escondeu-se por trás de um arbusto e esperou-se sair de casa; certamente era aquela uma das mais estranhas sensações que podem passar por alguém, ver-se como em um espelho que se move, uma cópia que é na verdade a pura realidade. Voltou para sua cama, se deitou e antes de pegar no sono fechou bem os olhos e tentou mais uma vez sentir o leve toque dos lábios do garoto de cabelos loiros. Naquela noite dormiu, como há muito não conseguia, tranqüila e profundamente, acordando com o cheiro de bolo e café.

Fazer com que a levassem para a loja não fora tarefa muito difícil, pelo que notou estavam sobrecarregados e uma ajuda era muito bem-vinda, ainda mais se gratuita. Os dois foram de carro, e ela agradeceu não ter de virar como uma doida dentro de uma lareira de chamas esverdeadas.

O local estava lotado de pessoas que passeavam de um lado para o outro, todas elas pareciam sem destino, porém logo que a loja de seus irmãos abriu as portas aqueles que vagavam seguiram a mesma direção: para dentro do estabelecimento. Eram crianças, adolescentes e adultos, homens e mulheres, havia até mesmo estrangeiros, vendiam no atacado e varejo, planejavam festas, corriam de um lado para o outro fazendo pedidos e lidando com as milhares de corujas que entravam e saiam do recinto. A loja estava tão cheia que chegava a ter fila na porta, ela ficou responsável por receber as entregas de matérias primas, ervas e sais, e diversas outras embalagens que se moviam, as quais ela preferiu não abrir.

As horas passam com inacreditável rapidez quando se tem todas elas ocupadas, o meio-dia não tardou a chegar e inventando sentir a cabeça doer conseguiu, após minutos de discussão, sair da loja sem ser acompanhada. Desceu a rua seguindo à direita e antes que pudesse dar dez passos ouviu alguém lhe chamando.

"Gin... Gin... Aqui..." –falava Draco Malfoy, escondido por detrás de um grande barril de madeira velha. O jovem a puxou rapidamente até um beco onde se guardava entulho e lá ela finalmente riu ao vê-lo usando uma estranha peruca negra.

"Por que está assim?" –perguntou sem poder se conter frente ao que via. "Essa peruca é muito estranha!" –ela dizia soluçando.

"Não tire sarro da minha cara! O que vi no espelho já foi o bastante!" –ele pediu mal-humoradamente. "Esse é o bilhete que mandaremos a seus irmãos, uma coruja levará até eles, em mãos, para que não haja qualquer risco da mensagem chegar a quem não queremos..." –Malfoy explicou calmamente, ainda incomodado com os estranhos fios de cabelo preto.

**Há quanto tempo, não?**

**Vinte meses... Ou seria mais?**

**Temos sua irmã, se a querem venham até nós.**

**Agora!**

**Sabem o que desejamos, não podem recusar!**

**Quinta das Mansões, número 2,**

**Mansão dos Nott.**

Leu escrito em tinta dourada. "Mansão dos Nott?" –Ginny perguntou, sabendo que aquele nome lhe soava familiar. "Tive algum contato com algum Nott? Esse nome não me soa completamente estranho...".

"Theodore Nott estudou em Hogwarts, talvez por isso se lembre desse nome... Ou talvez pelo pai dele, era um dos grandes Death-Eaters, de certo modo bem famoso!".

"Não me lembro... É como as pessoas, não me são completamente estranhas, porém não sei quem são..." –suspirou tristemente. "A única coisa da qual me lembrava era de sua voz..." –continuou, vendo-se refletida nos olhos cinzentos. "Vamos então!" –foi o que disse, notando que suas últimas palavras haviam paralisado aquele ao seu lado.

Sentiu-se firmemente abraçada e todo o seu corpo pareceu repentinamente colocado em um local no qual não caberia, sua cabeça e seus ossos compactados, como se passasse por dentro de um pequeno canudo. Ofegante abriu seus olhos e se viu em um lugar muito claro, onde Acies Jones lhes esperava.

"Como cheguei aqui!" –perguntou assustada, ainda abraçada ao jovem.

"Aparatando..." –Draco respondeu, sorrindo ao tê -la tão perto.

"Apa... Apa, o quê?".

Estavam na entrada de uma mansão, 'mansão Nott', pensou lembrando-se do que lera no bilhete mandado a seus irmãos. Todo o chão, as paredes, a escada e até mesmo o teto, tudo ali era feito de mármore muito branco, fazendo com que o espaço fosse friamente semelhante a... 'Uma tumba' –pensou arrepiada.

"Suba as escadas e espere escondida atrás daquele... Daquele... Daquele murinho..." –Malfoy ordenou, apontando para o segundo andar. "Vai se sentir dentro de uma lápide, mas não podemos negar a segurança de uma lápide, não é mesmo?".

Abaixada encostada à pedra gélida olhou para o corredor que podia ver à sua frente, tudo estava muito claro –ao contrário da casa dos Jones –longas cortinas rasgadas e impregnadas de poeira voavam sobre um carpete muito sujo, mas fofo. Era arrepiante olhar para aquele caminho e não ver seu fim, pois mesmo sabendo que aquela casa há muito havia sido abandonada sentia calafrios com a sensação de que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém apareceria.

Fred e George não tardaram a chegar, na verdade vieram mais rápido do que podia esperar. Sabia que deveria permanecer escondida, contudo a curiosidade era tanta que lhe forçou a, cuidadosamente, espiar o movimento no andar de baixo. O que pôde ver fora a ponta de uma varinha aparecendo por uma minúscula fresta na porta de entrada.

"_Expeliarmus_" –ouviu dizer Acies, e logo ela foi ao chão. "Não, Fred... Ponha a sua varinha no chão..." –a jovem mandou e teve sua ordem atendida.

Vê-los usando magia fazia com que sentisse profunda vontade de fazer o mesmo, todavia suas últimas tentativas haviam sido todas em vão, e algumas desastrosas. Continuou observando, sempre atenta para que não fosse vista.

"Você... De novo!" –um dos gêmeos disse friamente, enquanto o outro observava Acies Jones sem nem ao menos conseguir se mover, Ginny não sabia quem era quem, porém era fácil perceber que um tentava ao máximo proteger o outro. Aquele que falara dera alguns passos em direção à bela mulher de cabelos castanhos olhando com pena e medo para seu irmão, o qual permanecia estático com os olhos focados na jovem. "Por que insiste em permanecer nas nossas vidas? Por que não se vai? Jones, você não é mais bem-vinda!".

"Alguma vez fui, George? Diga-me, senhor da verdade, alguma vez fui bem quista em sua casa? Por sua mãe?".

"Ela estava certa! Pedimos perdão, nós dois, pedimos perdão por termos duvidado dela! As mães são sábias e quem não as tem nunca é tão bom quanto os que sim!".

Ginny desprezou seu irmão naquele momento, como podia ser alguém tão cruel o bastante para jogar na cara de outrem que este não tem mãe, e ainda ter coragem de dizer que isso faz dessa pessoa pior que os outros? Apostava que Acies não se considerava melhor que ninguém por ser órfã, entretanto os olhos castanhos não demonstraram qualquer sentimento, e permaneceram impassíveis observando Fred, do outro lado da sala.

"Acreditar tanto em pessoas que nada provaram mostra muito de quem você é, meu caro... Certamente apagou tudo o que fizemos por essa família que sempre nos olhou com tanta desconfiança, se esqueceu de tudo, ou pior... Finge que nada disso aconteceu!" –ela respondeu amarga, ainda observando o gêmeo parado mais longe. "George, fiquei surpresa em relação à sua decisão... Todavia, o que é surpresa quando frente à tristeza?" –Jones comentou com os olhos cheios de água. "Sim Fred, como você pode acreditar em pessoas que mal conhece e desprezar minha palavra?" –indagou e Ginny viu as lágrimas finalmente rolarem pelo belo rosto alvo.

"O... Que... Que... Acha? Você... Vo... Você... É... Que...Po... De..." –Fred tentou inutilmente dar uma resposta.

"Pare! Nem ao menos consegue falar! Seja forte! Assuma o que fez!".

"Essa discussão não vai ter fim, nunca! Agora passem a poção, que liberamos sua irmã" –Malfoy disse aparecendo por entre duas pilastras. "Trouxeram?".

"Malfoy! Você está com ele, agora sem qualquer vergonha!" –Fred urrou com raiva, virando-se para a parede. "Como eu pude ser TÃO idiota? Sabe, _Jones_, me pergunto o mesmo todas as manhãs... Como pude ser TÃO IMBECIL!".

"CALE-SE WEASLEY! IMEDIATAMENTE! Você nasceu imbecil, qual é a dúvida?" –Draco berrou apontando sua varinha para os dois, que imediatamente deram um passo para trás. "CALE SUA BOCA, SEU VERME! INUTIL, VOLÁTIL! Cale-se por bem ou tiro sua voz e nunca mais a devolvo!".

"Quem...".

"Fred... WEASLEY! CALADO!" –ele ordenou com firmeza.

"Acreditamos em vocês! Acreditamos sempre que vocês não eram como as outras pessoas diziam, ou como seus pais... Tivemos fé, e até mesmo brigamos para que todos os vissem como nós víamos... Fizemos planos contando com vocês! Para quê?".

"Para depois acreditarem em idiotas, que se esconderam por trás de nós! Acreditem, aqueles queridos senhores eram agentes duplos, foram eles que delataram os esquemas dos aurors no massacre de 23 de Outubro! FORAM ELES!" –Malfoy se defendeu. "E depois se voltaram para o lado que acreditavam que iria ganhar, o de vocês!".

"Dra... Malfoy" –o jovem se corrigiu. "Você está falando do Ministro da Magia e do Secretário do Departamento de Inteligência e Segurança, não é simples acreditar que são agentes duplos, o que ganhariam com isso?".

"Cargos de confiança?" –o homem de cabelos loiros ironizou.

"Dinheiro!" –Ginny falou, e todos imediatamente olharam para cima. Puniu-se ao notar que havia chamado a atenção para si, todavia não se conteve, afinal lembrava perfeitamente da visita desses dois homens, cujas esposas fizeram pouco de sua mãe e nem ao menos se sentaram por nojo do sofá. "Dinheiro! Sim... Lembro-me da visita que fizeram ao pai! Os carros nos quais chegaram são caríssimos, sim, vi o preço em uma revista! E as mulheres, vestiam casacos de couro de Dragão! Sapatos de marca!" –ela falou descendo a escada de mármore branco. "Qual agente do Ministério que ganha dinheiro para isso?".

"Ginny!" –os gêmeos exclamaram.

"E a fazenda? A Fazenda do Secretário? Lembro-me de ouvir o pai dizer que não sabia como ele pôde pagar por tudo aquilo, lagos com cisnes negros, piscinas de águas quentes, peixes raríssimos, fora os incontáveis elfos domésticos!".

"Ginny, o que pretende com isso?".

"George, Fred! Ouvi histórias… Como eles souberam exatamente quando atacar esse condomínio? Eles tinham tudo em mãos, foi o que ouvi quando mamãe fez aquela festa... Sabiam até mesmo onde estava sendo a reunião! Vocês estavam lá e se lembram disso!".

Suas perguntas e observações pareciam fazer efeito, os gêmeos se entreolhavam pensando e trocando murmúrios. Ginny parou em meio à Acies e Draco esperando que os dois chegassem a uma conclusão, contudo os jovens pareceram mais surpresos ao vê-la entre seus "seqüestradores".

"Você está com eles? Não foi seqüestrada... Está aqui, é parte de tudo isso!" –um deles falou.

"Como pôde? Como pode! Ginny, somos seus irmãos, sua família, quem a acolheu!" –o outro se mostrou indignado.

"Só vim atrás de tudo que perdi! Da minha história!".

"Encontrou alguma coisa?" –um dos ruivos indagou.

"Sim, o modo de chegar até a verdade! Uma verdade que nem mesmo aqueles que se lembram conhecem! Me ajudem...".

"Ajudar você?".

"Venham com a gente!" –ela convidou, notando ambos Acies e Draco se assustarem. "Acompanhem-nos e depois poderão crucificar a pessoa certa, por motivos válidos e reais. Façam por vocês, saibam a verdade!" –respirou fundo.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos, até que ela decidiu fazê-los falar.

"Vocês vêm?".

* * *

IMPORTANTE:

_Eu pensei... Pensei... Pensei, e cheguei em um modo de escrever a fic sem usar nada do sexto livro e não contrariar o que ele diz... Então posso afirmar: essa fiction é spoiler free! Não há nenhuma dica do q aconteceu no sexto livro, e também garanto que nada que está escrito contraria o roteiro do Half-Blood Prince._ Vai dar trabalho, mas vocês –leitoras fiéis e maravilhosas –merecem!

_**VALEUZÃO:**_ _Como sempre, agradeço pelas reviews, agradeço muito, são o que me dão força para continuar... Não foram muitas, mas foram lindas! Também, um incrível valeu mesmo! para todo mundo que está lendo minha estória... Sintam-se a vontade para fazer comentários, certo? Grande abraço!_

**Anita Joyce Belice: **A leitora mais impaciente! Hehehehehe! É bom saber que está gostando e que está super curiosa, esse é sempre meu maior objetivo! Continue acompanhando... O que achou desse capítulo? O plano até que funcionou! Beijos...

**Kathy Malfoy: **Muito obrigada pelo comentário... O diário que a Ginny procura é o diário da Acies, lembra-se dos primeiros capítulos e da dica de Ephran? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e continue lendo a fic... Gostou desse capítulo? Me conte... Beijos...

**Bebely Black: **Estou muito feliz de saber que está adorando... Espero que tenha adorado também esse capítulo, o que achou dele, hein? Beijão...

**Rute Riddle: **Você costuma acertar nas suas suposições... Então, eu dei sorte, não tive que mudar nada em relação ao livro, e consegui portanto simplesmente ignora-lo, sabe? (É maravilhoso sim! A JKRowling se superou dessa vez, né?). Estou torcendo para que tenha gostado desse capítulo ainda mais do que o anterior... Me conte o que achou! Beijão...

**Kika Felton: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Estou super feliz... Aqui está o novo e espero que tenha achado ainda mais legal que o anterior... O que achou? Beijão...

**Rissah Hermione: **Nossa... É muito bom saber que consegue imaginar direitinho os lugares que eu descrevo, como você já deve ter percebido eles são vitais para a fiction... De verdade! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Me conte o que achou desse novo capítulo, ta bom? Beijão...

**Pat: **Dei um jeito de não mencionar o livro e também de não contrariá-lo... Vou ignorar sua existência! O Half-Blood Prince tá muito jóia, e eu não vou estragar as surpresas! Não mesmo! Quando você ler vai ver que ta maravilhoso! Espero que esteja gostando da fic, o que achou desse capítulo? Beijão...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo VIII – Ab Invisus**

**"N**ão conseguiremos, há muito que ser feito!".

_"Mas e sua irmã? Ela está com vocês, não? Onde estão?"._

"Sim, sim, é claro que ela está com a gente, não a deixaríamos sozinha! Ficaremos aqui no porão... Não acho que teremos tempo nem para dormir!".

_"No porão? Não podem passar uma noite toda no porão! Por favor!"._

"Pai, está tudo bem, só queríamos avisa-los para que não se assustassem! Ginny fica aqui pois precisamos muito da ajuda dela! Estaremos em casa amanhã para o almoço!".

Arranjar uma desculpa para seus pais não fora difícil tarefa, a loja dos gêmeos realmente fazia muito sucesso e pelo menos duas vezes por semana passavam as noites naquele maldito porão terminando encomendas e testando novas fórmulas. Os dois decidiram acompanhá-los na "visita" ao ministério, e de certo modo não a surpreenderam, afinal o pouco tempo que passara com eles fora mais que suficiente para lhe mostrar o quão curiosas eram aquelas duas criaturas.

Sentada sozinha na sala de carpete negro pensava sobre tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida, se antes nada tinha agora buscava por provas contra o respeitado Ministro da Magia. 'Quem diria...' –suspirou alto, lembrando-se também do rápido beijo, se é que aquilo podia ser considerado um beijo, dos lábios quentes e preocupados que tocaram os seus sem pedir permissão, sem nem ao menos se desculpar. Por que era a aquela voz a única coisa da qual se recordava? Por que seus olhos cinzentos mexiam tanto com ela? O que haveria acontecido entre eles, e qual a razão pela qual ele, Draco Malfoy, simplesmente não lhe contava tudo?

_"Eu sabia que você estava com ele!"._

_"Fred, você enlouqueceu! Eu e Draco passamos bem perto de sermos irmãos... Por acaso você beijaria sua irmã?"._

_"Irmão, irmão, irmão! Você acha que caio nessa?"._

_"Não, é óbvio que não acreditaria em tal mentira! Você é genial...Uma mente brilhante! AH! QUE ÓDIO FREDERICK! Você acreditou em loucos, mentirosos, esquecidos, idiotas! Humanos da pior espécie... Mas em mim? Por que você acreditaria na pessoa que ama você, certo?"._

Ginny riu ao ouvir a discussão no cômodo ao lado, Jones era mestre em ironizar situações e pessoas, seu tom sarcástico só não conseguia ser mais engraçado que o constante mau-humor do jovem de cabelos loiros, o qual xingava até mesmo estátuas e árvores.

_"Acies... Por que você não me diz a verdade? Eu salvei sua vida, eu te ajudei a fugir... Se lembra? Se não fosse por mim..."._

_"Eu estaria agora apodrecendo em Askaban! EU SEI, e não tenho como agradecer!"._

'Talvez então ela não tenha simplesmente corrido mais rápido!' –Ginny pensou, rindo ainda mais ao entender que na vida os malucos sempre se reconhecem. 'Sim, Jones e Fred... Malucos...!'.

"Eles podiam gritar mais alto..." –Malfoy falou mal-humorado, sentando-se a seu lado. "Vão ficar aí até amanhã, brigando pelas mesmas coisas, urrando até perder a voz... O que infelizmente nunca acontece..." –ele finalizou rapidamente, espancando a parede mais próxima. "CALEM A BOCA, QUE EU QUERO DORMIR!".

"AINDA É CEDO, SE NÃO TENHO Q' TROCAR SUA FRALDA ÀS CINCO DA MANHÃ!" –a resposta não tardou a vir do outro lado.

"Sempre a mesma coisa... Você não se lembra, mas se pudesse lembrar saberia que sempre foi assim! Brigam todos os dias, todos os momentos, por qualquer coisa! A parte engraçada é que se um cai o outro que chora de dor!" –Malfoy falou sorrindo, parecia cansado e seus olhos cinzentos ficaram ainda menores.

"Está com sono?".

"Sim..." –ele respondeu, chegando mais perto e encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro. "Muito sono..." –resmungou se jogando sobre seu colo. Ginny segurou-o contra seu peito, e sentindo-o respirar soube que lembranças são importantes, entretanto nenhum esquecimento é capaz de apagar a paixão.

"Durma bem..." –suspirou, passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo loiro.

"Sabe... Algumas vezes eu me esqueço que você não se lembra de mim e ajo como se tudo fosse como antes..." –ele murmurou com olhos fechados.

"Não preciso me lembrar para saber que gosto de você... Mais do que gosto dos outros..." –ela terminou, segurando as mãos alvas do jovem entre as suas.

"Vocês vão dormir aqui, no chão?" –um dos gêmeos apareceu na porta e perguntou secamente.

"O carpete é macio..." –Ginny respondeu.

"Há camas no outro quarto, e eu vou voltar antes que Fred e Ac... Jones se matem!".

_"EU NUNCA DISSE ISSO!"._

_"TRÊS VEZES... TRÊZ VEZES!"._

Dormiriam todos juntos em um mesmo quarto, se decidiram por isso, não consideravam seguro ficar separados em um momento vulnerável. As cinco camas grandes e quentes ficavam enfileiradas encostadas à parede oposta à porta, e longe das janelas, todo o cuidado era pouco, pelo menos assim lhes dizia Jones.

"Prestem atenção!" –ela chamou a todos. "Por detrás daquela cortina dourada há uma porta, é por lá que escapamos caso qualquer um venha até aqui. O último a passar vira a chave e a porta logo some!" –a bela jovem disse antes de se deitar na cama mais distante da porta sobre a qual falava.

"Você vai deitar aí?".

"É o que parece, não?".

"Mas... Mas... Você acabou de falar da porta, e vai dormir na cama mais longe dela?".

"...".

"Eu vou deitar aqui... Levanta!".

"Não!".

"Levanta!".

"Não!".

"Acies, levanta!".

"Nãooo!".

"CALEM A BOCA, CALEM A BOCA!" –Malfoy urrou com raiva, fazendo com que parassem de brigar. "ACY, VOCÊ, troque de lugar com o enferrujado! Agora, cabeça de cenoura, deita aí e cala essa boca até eu MANDAR QUE VOCÊ FALE!" –ele exigiu, e estranhamente todas as suas ordens foram obedecidas imediatamente.

_"Nox Noctis"_ –George disse abanando a cabeça negativamente e todas as luzes se apagaram.

* * *

Aquela fora uma noite bem dormida, sentia-se confortável e segura em meio aquelas pessoas das quais nada precisava esconder e gostava do fato de todos desejarem e precisarem estar sempre juntos. Os raios de Sol não penetravam as grossas cortinas de veludo, e ela só soube que havia amanhecido devido ao som das vozes que conversavam ao seu redor e dos passos apressados que iam e vinham sem parar. Abriu seus olhos com certa dificuldade, acordar à luz de velas era muito desconfortável, pois lhe parecia ainda ser noite.

"Logo sairemos na luz do Sol, e você vai se sentir melhor, eu garanto..." –Acies Jones disse em sussurros, parecendo entender como se sentia. "Você poderia acordar Draco, por favor... Estamos terminando a poção, e ela precisa ser tomada logo que pronta".

Draco Malfoy dormia na cama ao lado da sua, virado de barriga para baixo, agarrado ao travesseiro tinha a boca meio aberta, os olhos bem fechados e os fios claros de seu cabelos escorridos por sobre sua face, seu sono era profundo e ele parecia até mesmo sonhar com alguma coisa, deixando Ginny ainda mais encabulada em acordá-lo.

"Malfoy..." –ela chamou de sua cama, mas não obteve qualquer resposta. Aproximou-se calmamente, e se abaixou, prendeu o cabelo loiro por trás da orelha alva do jovem e chamou novamente, murmurando: "Malfoy...".

Ele se mexeu, todavia não acordou. "Draco" –ela suspirou, os olhos não se abriram, entretanto ele deu sinal de estar acordando.

"Não... Não agora, eu tenho sono... Por favor...".

"Draco" –ela chamou novamente, sorrindo ao ouvir os clamores desesperados por mais algumas horas de sono.

"Gin... Ginevra..." –ele falou com dificuldade, bocejando preguiçosamente.

"Bom dia" –ela falou ternamente ao vê-lo abrir os olhos. "Temos que ir, a poção está quase pronta!".

"Que sonooooooooooo" –ele reclamou, levantando-se apoiado em seu ombro. "Muito sono..." –ele continuou com seu protesto, o qual aumentou ao ver Jones. "Acyyyy, eu estou com sono... Acyyyy!".

"Draco, temos que ir agora, chegamos com o turno da limpeza, eles abrem as portas para checar todas as salas, uma vez lá dentro encontramos o diário" –ela explicou seriamente, parecendo acostumada ao mau-humor matinal do jovem, que ainda sem camisa reclamava de sono.

"Aqui está!" –um dos gêmeos apareceu segurando um caldeirão de vidro, cheio de uma poção borbulhante de uma cor muito laranja. "Só faltam nossos cabelos... Malfoy? Você vai pelado?" –ele perguntou rindo.

"Estará invisível, não poderá ser visto e mostrar seus músculos!" –o outro gêmeo chegou e continuou a provocação.

"Imbecis..." –ele xingou, vestindo uma camiseta preta por sobre a calça branca.

"Primeiramente... Tirem as meias!" –um deles ordenou.

"Tirar as meias?".

"Sim, Malfoy... T-I-R-A-R as meias! Vistam-se como irão para lá, com os agasalhos e sapatos... Camisetas de manga curta".

"Desenvolvemos algo, algo novo...".

"Sim, melhoramos essa poção! Ela chegou a um nível de inacreditável perfeição!" –clamaram Fred e George.

"Nada é perfeito! E propaganda enganosa é crime, Weasels!".

"Malfoy, por favor, não atrapalhe a apresentação do produto!".

"Antes ficávamos invisíveis, e não podíamos ver um ao outro...".

"Ah... Sério? Estão brincando, não é?" –Malfoy ironizou, esfregando os olhos inchados.

"Draco, pare! Fique quieto!" –Jones corrigiu-o.

"Tomamos meia dose com nosso próprio cabelo, acrescentamos esse pó na segunda dose, com o cabelo das outras pessoas que também tomarão a poção e poderemos então ver um ao outro, mesmo estando invisíveis...".

"O que é esse pó?" –Ginny perguntou interessada.

"O resultado de alguns anos de pesquisa... Um segredo que será passado somente no nosso leito de morte!" –um de seus irmãos disse com um sorriso maroto em seu rosto.

Cortaram os fios de cabelo, e fizeram como mandado, a poção tinha um estranho gosto, muito doce que até fez sua garganta arder.

"Laranja... O que acham?".

"Não gosto de laranja..." –Ginny respondeu fazendo com que ambos seus irmãos sorrissem.

"Agora, a parte mais importante! Como desaparecer... E obviamente, re-aparecer! Fred, essa é sua tarefa...".

"Prestem atenção... Primeiramente, fechem os olhos e concentrem-se em desaparecer... Imaginem-se olhando para um espelho, vejam a imagem naquele espelho sumir, até nada mais restar... É muito fácil só requer atenção... Digam então: _Occare, caecum ab invisus_".

Fred parecia agora um fantasma, esbranquiçado, sem cor e quase imperceptível perto da luz, todavia andava como os homens ao invés de pairar como fantasmas.

"Eu ainda te enxergo, estúpido..." –Malfoy bradou impaciente.

"E o que eu disse, estúpido?" –o Fred fantasmagórico perguntou. "Você e os outros aqui conseguem me ver, mas não aqueles que não tomaram a poção com nossos cabelos!".

"Para re-aparecer, George continuou a explicação, digam as seguintes palavras: _Appareo, compareo et cretum_".

Após algumas tentativas frustradas, todos conseguiram sumir e re-aparecer, a poção realmente funcionava de maneira até que bem simples. Era difícil saber se o líquido fazia mesmo efeito, afinal se viam como vultos, e apesar de não parecerem gente ainda estavam visíveis, todavia os gêmeos juravam que tudo corria como o esperado e que a nova receita já havia sido testada duas vezes com sucesso.

"DUAS VEZES?" –o fantasma Malfoy gritou. "Duas vezes são o bastante para fazer com que tenham certeza que esse... Esse chá com gosto de laranja podre funciona? Eu não acredito! EU NÃO ACREDITO!".

"CALE A BOCA! Se não acredita que isso funciona azar seu, pois essa é a única saída que temos para entrar no Ministério e pegar o maldito diário que você e Acies tanto desejam! Estamos aqui... Estamos aqui sem nem ao menos saber a razão pela qual estamos! PARE DE RECLAMAR!".

_

* * *

__Pessoal... MUITO OBRIGADA, quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo, aos que deixam ou não reviews... VALEU! De verdade... Continuem acompanhando a fic, e sintam-se a vontade para me dizer quais suas opiniões sobre a estória..._

**VALEUZÃO:** _Lindas reviews, continuem mandando, certo?_

**Dessinha McGuiller:** As coisas estão tomando rumo, vamos ver o que vai acontecer no futuro... Será que a Ginny vai realmente querer ficar com o Draco? Continue acompanhando a fic... Gostou desse capítulo? Beijão...

**Pat:** Algumas ceninhas entre os dois... Não tão fofas, visto que o Draco estava levemente mal-humorado! Hehehehehehe! Eu deixei um gancho para aquilo que você disse sobre não ter que recuperar a memória... O que achou desse capítulo? Me conte! Beijão...

**Taty Potter: **Não que eu queira te corromper, mas adoro quando novas leitoras descobrem minhas fics... Vê se estuda, tá bom? Mas sempre sobra um tempinho para dar uma lidinha, não é? Espero que esse capítulo tenha valido a pena, gostou? Beijão...

**Ju Tirloni:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios, é ótimo saber que você está gostando da fic, continue acompanhando... Me conte o que achou desse capítulo! Beijão...

**Bebely Black:** Você já vai ter uma idéia do que houve entre eles, mais ou menos, não dá para saber exatamente porque a Ginny ainda não se lembra... Você vai descobrindo aos poucos, junto com ela... Espero que esse capítulo esteja foda também! Hehehehhehehe! Me conte o que achou! Beijão...

**Anita Joyce Belice:** (Srta. Impaciente!) Que bom que gostou do ato impulsivo de Ginevra Weasley! Então, eu realmente estou tentando ao máximo não delatar o sexto livro para o pessoal que ainda não leu... Vamos ver se eu consigo! E aí, gostou desse capítulo? Me conte... Beijão...

**Carol Potter: **Então, eu estou tentando ao máximo não falar sobre nada do sexto livro, tem muita gente que ainda não leu e eu não quero estragar a surpresa... Mas está bem difícil... Vou acabar mencionando alguma coisa, mas prometo que as pessoas nem mesmo vão conseguir saber que é spoiler! O que achou desse capítulo? Beijão...

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy:** Você contou o final da estória! Hahahahahahhahaha, sua review é SPOILER TOTAL! hahahahahhahahah! Então, ainda não deu, mas eu vou logo, logo te mandar uma mensagem falando sobre minhas visões dos acontecidos nesse livro! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, me conte... Beijão...

**Rute Riddle:** A culpa da confusão foi minha... Verdade! Na verdade essa festa é aquela de um dos capítulos iniciais, em que pessoas vêm a visitar... Ela não se lembra de qualquer coisa ainda... São suas impressões e o que lhe contam que dirigem suas escolhas... Perdão, foi uma falha grave minha! Torço para que esse capítulo seja menos confuso... O que achou? Beijão...

**Kika Felton:** Novo capítulo! É muito bom saber que está gostando da fic, espero que esse novo "episódio" valha a espera! Me conte o que achou, certo? Beijão...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo IX – Entrando pela Saída**

**U**sando floo chegaram a um estranho lugar, uma velha sala recoberta por grossas camadas de poeira escura, com móveis desbotados, sofás rasgados e cortinas imundas. Aquele local parecia ser um hotel há muito tempo abandonado, porém conservava o bonito aspecto de sua ampla recepção e da grande escada recoberta por um carpete vermelho bem gasto.

"Que lugar é esse?" –Malfoy perguntou secamente. "Tenho alergia a pó!".

"Seu nariz só vai coçar se estiver maluco... Isso tudo passa longe de ser poeira de verdade!" –um dos gêmeos finalmente se pronunciou. "É um efeito somente, algo para enganar muggles...".

"Mas onde estamos?".

"Essa, Malfoy, é uma das saídas de emergência do Ministério da Magia, e é por ela que chegaremos até o DIS!".

"Como sabem dessa entrada?".

"Saída, minha cara Acies Jones, saída... Tenho uma amiga que trabalha no Departamento de Meteorologia, ela me deu as senhas para chegar até aqui, e também a chave da porta!".

"Quer dizer que mais alguém sabe que estamos aqui?".

"Acalme-se Ginny, ela não sabe que me passou tantas informações assim... É muito interessante ter a entrada liberada no Ministério, há coisas que só encontramos aqui!".

"Vocês roubam o Ministério?" –Ginny indagou com os olhos castanhos arregalados.

"O delito correto seria o furto, mas não... Nós não somos criminosos".

"Então por que querem entrar e sair daqui despercebidos?".

"Querida irmã, preocupe-se com suas memórias perdidas, não conseguiria compreender a profundidade de nossa relação com o Ministério da Magia...".

Seguiu seus irmãos subindo os amplos degraus da longa escada, a qual parecia não mais ter fim, continuou o caminho por um corredor muito escuro, algo que não mais assustava desde sua mudança para a mansão dos Jones, e finalmente pôde avistar uma pequena e muito comum porta de madeira. Demorou a notar o que chamava atenção naquela ordinária entrada, contudo acabou por perceber que não havia fechadura, como então poderia ser aberta?

Um dos gêmeos, o qual desconfiava ser George, tirou de seu bolso uma chave, também como aquelas de uma casa, prateada. O jovem murmurou algumas palavras, as quais apesar de tentar, não pôde ouvir, e um pequeno buraco de abriu, e lá ele colocou o que tinha em mãos e virou, destrancando a, não mais tão comum, porta de entrada... Ou melhor, saída.

Com um passo passara de uma velha construção a uma bela sala de chão muito branco, cercada por enormes janelas, cada uma mostrando um diferente clima. Em algumas chovia, de outras emanava um forte vento frio, havia sol, neve, brisas quentes, céu azul, branco e qualquer outra possibilidade que se pudesse imaginar. Perdida entre tantas janelas demorou a notar que quase todos haviam deixado a sala, menos Draco, que esperava por ela encostado à uma grande porta de vidro.

Diferentemente daquele pelo qual passara há poucos minutos, todos os corredores internos do Ministério eram vastos e muito bem iluminados, as janelas mostravam o Sol nascer, que era a imagem que aparecia todas as manhãs, antes que os funcionários chegassem.

O chão era todo de um belíssimo assoalho polido que, infelizmente, aumentava ainda mais o som dos saltos de Acies Jones, que se recusava a calçar um tênis. Como era de se esperar o fato causara brigas.

"Por que veio com esse maldito sapato?" –Draco sussurrava alto demais.

"Cale a boca, Malfoy!" –um dos gêmeos o repreendeu em tom mais controlado. "Mas está certo... Por que você não veio de tênis?".

"Eu cairia se usasse tênis... Não consigo andar de tênis, George!".

Chegaram finalmente a um belo hall, com quatro passagens. Duas delas eram portas de vidro jateados, com desenhos de pássaros e árvores, as duas outras eram escadas, uma delas subia, enquanto a outra seguia direção oposta.

Foram para baixo e a única coisa em que podia pensar era que não seria capaz de subir todos aqueles lances de escada para voltar, e torcia para que houvesse algum modo de sair sem que tivessem que percorrer todos aqueles degraus.

'Finalmente' –pensou ao observar não haver mais qualquer degrau, todavia não eram só degraus de uma escada que faltavam naquele lugar, todo o vasto salão de chão de madeira escura estava completamente vazio.

"E agora?" –indagou com pouca paciência.

"Agora você se cala!" –um dos gêmeos a repreendeu, bem a tempo de ver sair das paredes cinco fantasmas, vestidos em belos ternos, olhando em todas as direções. Poucos segundos após mergulharem de volta para dentro das paredes outros cinco fizeram a mesma ronda, e assim, seguidamente, diversos fantasmas passavam de um lado para o outro observando ao seu redor.

"Esses são os guardiões do DIS, pelo menos os piores deles..." –Draco falou.

"Eles nos ouvem, talvez não consigam nos ver, todavia sentem a nossa presença se passam por nós, e se nos aproximarmos de um deles podem nos denunciar a todos e nos prender aqui!" –Jones completou. "Fred, George, fiquem com sua irmã, nós vamos entrar...".

"Como vão entrar?" –perguntou curiosa.

"Quando passam pelas paredes uma entrada se abre, e por ela vamos passar..." –Draco apontou para fendas nas paredes.

"Mas... Por que precisam de portas se são fantasmas?".

"Não precisam de porta, não os fantasmas, mas os agentes do DIS ainda não descobriram como ultrapassar os limites da matéria..." –ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu quero ir... Deixem-me ir!" –implorou para ambos.

"Nem pense nisso!" –Acies exclamou. "Nem pense nisso... Não seria responsável deixa-la entrar! Não se lembra de como usar sua varinha, seria um risco para todos nós...".

"Por que me trouxeram, então?".

"Aceitaria ficar em casa? Sozinha?" –as indagações de Jones foram o bastante para que se calasse.

Os dois se lançaram cautelosamente ao chão, e se arrastaram pelo chão liso. Os fantasmas que iam e vinham passavam por sobre eles, quase os tocavam, contudo Draco e Acies conseguiram se manter deitados logo abaixo de saídas paralelas. Ginny roia as unhas, estava muito nervosa, e preferiu fechar seus olhos ao perceber que levantavam para passar pelas pequenas fendas.

"Certo..." –falou ao não mais ver qualquer um deles no salão. "Certo... Foi de certa maneira bem simples...".

"Agradeça seus irmãos...".

"Sim... Só conseguiram por causa da poção!".

"Estar invisível não era o bastante, era necessário que _fossem_ invisíveis para passarem pelos fantasmas, algo considerado impossível!".

"Quer dizer então que, uma capa de invisibilidade não seria suficiente?".

"Não irmãzinha... Não mesmo!" –Fred falou com um largo sorriso enfeitando seu rosto sardento. "A poção muda a composição física de nossa pele, e de tudo que entra em contato com ela...Portanto somos invisíveis por um certo período de tempo!".

"Por isso que nos mandaram tirar as meias?".

"Exatamente!" –George se animou. "Essa poção é muito útil, mas perigosa!".

"Não se pode usá-la com grande freqüência, afinal as mudanças podem se tornar permanentes... NUNCA aparate se tomá-la...".

"Por que não podemos apa... apa... aparetar após tomar essa poção?".

"AparAtar" –foi corrigida. "Como já disse, a poção muda a estrutura celular de nosso corpo, fazendo com que a pele ganhe uma espessura diferente. Se aparatarmos corremos o risco de mudar essa estrutura que foi artificialmente forjada e depois disso... Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer!" –Fred sorriu inocentemente.

"Oh..." –Ginny suspirou imaginando as mais diversas possibilidades de imprevistos, a maioria deles muito dolorosos.

Os minutos passavam com lentidão, e nada dos dois re-aparecerem, precisavam sair antes que os funcionários chegassem, afinal dariam falta do diário e certamente todo o prédio seria selado. Os gêmeos fantasmagóricos andavam de um lado para o outro, pareciam mais preocupados que ela e um deles checava o relógio a cada vinte segundos.

"Fred, onde eles estão...".

"Eu sei... Logo começa o turno... Mas não poderíamos esperar outra coisa...".

"Eu ainda não sei por que estamos aqui... Com dois criminosos!".

"Não diga isso, George, não é verdade!".

"O que está acontecendo com você, Fred? Mal encontrou essa menina e já passa para o lado dela?".

"Eles parecem dizer a verdade... E agora, George, a dúvida foi lançada, portanto não podemos condenar quem seja antes de saber a verdade... A real verdade...".

"Não acredito no que me diz, irmão! Não posso acreditar... Ela deve estar controlando sua mente, é a única explicação para seu comportamento! E se assim for eu lhe perdôo!".

"Ninguém está controlando minha mente! Ninguém controla minha mente! Não sou o único a estar aqui, você também veio, viemos porque inconscientemente sempre acreditamos nos dois... No fundo sabíamos que havia algo de errado em tudo o que queriam nos fazer crer! George, nunca fomos exatamente comuns, nunca fizemos as coisas como os outros, nunca acreditamos nas verdades da maioria, por que o faríamos agora?".

"Estamos lidando com ex Death-eaters!".

"Death-eaters?" –Ginny deixou o silêncio e entrou na discussão.

"Ginny, ouça uma coisa... Você não se lembra do passado, portanto não pense nele!" –Fred explicou calmamente, sem tirar os olhos castanhos dos seus. "Não tem como avaliar o que aconteceu, e se ouvir alguma história, qualquer que seja, pela metade não poderá fazer um julgamento justo... As suas escolhas –todas elas –são baseadas em algo além de um ou outro episódio, existe muito por trás de uma crença, muitas razões envolvidas em qualquer relação..." –George ouvia atenciosamente as palavras de seu irmão, mas não parecia concordar com elas.

"Diga a verdade, Fred...!".

"A verdade é que... Ginny, você não tem memória, acredite então em seu coração, em sua intuição... Suas memórias se foram, mas o resquício delas fica, acredite no que sente... Essa é a verdade!".

"Maldita seja, Acies Jones!".

"Cale a boca, George...".

"Eu amo você, Fred e por isso digo isso!".

"Também amo você, e por isso vou acreditar neles! Pois se eu tiver errado uma pessoa vai estar sempre do meu lado, irmão... Você!".

Em meio à estranha discussão ouviu vozes e passos descendo os degraus, sentiu-se violentamente puxada para um canto e abraçada a um de seus irmãos viu dois homens, muito bens vestidos passarem por eles e cumprimentarem friamente os fantasmas que deram espaço para que adentrassem o DIS.

"Onde estão aqueles malucos?" –George sussurrava agarrado a ela. "Vou entrar atrás deles!".

"Fique onde está... Entrar sem que eles saibam só pioraria a situação...".

"Jones saberia da minha presença...".

"Vamos esperar mais um pouco, se eles não voltarem eu entro...".

Em torno de mais dez minutos se passaram, Fred já havia se jogado ao chão, rastejando-se rapidamente até uma das fendas, quando de trás de uma das pilastras surgiram Acies Jones e Draco Malfoy.

"Onde estavam? Diversos agentes já chegaram...".

"Acredite, Fred" –a bela jovem disse ajudando-o a se levantar. "A presença desses agentes fez da situação _bem _mais complicada...".

"Encontraram?" –foi o que conseguiu perguntar.

"Sim..." –Draco respondeu em uma voz bem menos vibrante do que esperava. "Agora, temos que ser rápidos... Um pequeno diário de couro voando pelos corredores não é algo exatamente comum!".

Assim como temia teve que subir as escadas correndo, e quase morta finalizou seu percurso até a sala de meteorologia, na qual encontrou três funcionários já escolhendo como seria aquele dia, e agendando testes para uma nova tempestade que acabaram de criar. Abriram a porta de emergência e correram pelo corredor, Ginny preparava-se para entrar na lareira, quando notou o aceno de Acies.

"Não, eles virão checar se há alguém aqui... Espere que achem que fora um simples barulho".

Dito e feito!

Pouco esperaram na sala, sentados nos sofás até que dois aurors apareceram em passos rápidos e muito ofegantes, ambos pareciam fora de forma e nem um pouco preocupados com o tal ruído ouvido na porta de saída.

"Não há ninguém aqui!" –o mais velho deles falou em uma estranha voz esganiçada. "Vamos voltar!".

"Esse pessoal da meteorologia anda trabalhando demais!" –o outro de olhos muito verdes concordou.

Os dois grandes homens subiram os degraus lentamente, pareciam realmente cansados do curto passeio até aquela sala, e vê-los olhares diretamente para si, para seus olhos, e nada verem havia sido uma experiência que descreveria como muito interessante.

"Dois idiotas... Quem diria..." –suspirou Jones desgostosa.

"O que há com eles?" –Draco indagou.

"Desde o final da guerra, desde a morte de Voldemort, os esquadrões de aurors pararam de fazer os treinamentos físicos que antes faziam com grande freqüência...".

"Quase duas vezes por semana! Agora fazem provas de uso de magia uma vez a cada semestre, e mesmo assim, os mais velhos como Hornick Grand... Aquele homem que esteve aqui há poucos minutos, o mais velho deles... Então, esses não passam mais por qualquer teste!" –os gêmeos explicaram.

"Mas... Não deveria ser assim, certo?" –perguntou assustada, sentindo-se de certo modo desprotegida.

"Principalmente porque ninguém sabe se fora aquele realmente o fim de Voldemort" –Acies suspirou, atraindo todos os olhares para si.

Usando a grande lareira pela qual haviam chego até lá, voltaram para a loja dos irmãos na Diagon-Alley, onde Fred e George pegaram em uma gaveta duas barras cor de laranja, assim como a poção. Partiram-nas em cinco pedaços e deram a cada um uma parte para que comessem.

"Comam isso... Tem gosto de chocolate... É algo como um antídoto, faz cessar os efeitos da poção _Invisus_ e poderemos então aparatar para a casa de Acies".

"Por que não fomos direto para lá?".

"Por duas razões, Ginevra..." –Malfoy disse cheirando o que tinha em mãos. "Primeiro, precisávamos desse antídoto, e segundo... As lareiras ligadas ao Ministério guardam um histórico dos destinos daqueles que saem por elas, e esse histórico acusa qualquer lugar suspeito, como por exemplo...".

"A Quinta das Mansões...".

"Exatamente".

Escondidos em um beco escuro aparataram de volta para a casa de Acies, dessa vez foi acompanhada por George, o qual não permitiu que Malfoy a levasse.

"Como ousa?" –o jovem loiro perguntou com raiva.

"Você tem licença?" –George perguntou com um sorriso irônico, fazendo com que Draco ficasse vermelho de raiva.

"Sabe muito bem o porquê de não ter licença! O que não me falta é competência!".

"Precisa licença para isso?" –perguntou confusa.

_Como sempre... Se você perdeu seu tempo lendo essa fic, MUITO OBRIGADA, espero que ao fim não considere esse tempo realmente perdido! Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando, sempre pedindo seus comentários, críticas e idéias!_

_VALEUZÃO:_ Muito obrigada pelas lindas reviews, é muito bom saber que estão gostando!

**Rute Riddle: **Nesse capítulo há ainda mais conversas, espero que tenha gostado delas também... Logo saberemos o que há no diário, será que ele realmente tem algo de importante? O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Pat: **Um pouco do Ministério da Magia, mas diferente do que está no livro, entrando pela saída de emergência! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Me conte, tá bem? Bjs...

**Bebely Black: **Muito mais dos gêmeos nesse capítulo, eu também os adoro! Agora luto para escrever capítulos _fodas_, você me conta se eu consigo, tá certo? Você não é lerdinha não... Eu estou fazendo o meu máximo para deixar as leitoras perdidas, tomara que esteja conseguindo! E aí, gostou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Helemental: **Estou MUITO feliz por saber que gostou da estória e está disposta a continuar seguindo a fic... Muito obrigada pela review, espero que continue gostando... O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy: **Eu também adoro os gêmeos, e adoro escreve-los... espero estar fazendo direito! Esse capítulo não teve muita D/G action, mas os próximos prometem! Me conte o que achou desse capítulo, tá? Bjs...

**Kellxinha Malfoy: **Muito obrigada por ler, e por sua review... É MUITO bom saber que está gostando, continue acompanhando a estória... O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Lou Malfoy: **MUITO obrigada pelos elogios, e pela sua review, espero que seja a primeira de muitas... A ação D/G está bem distribuída e mais para frente acontecerão outras coisas, ela ainda está muito confusa... Quanto ao número de capítulos, eu ainda não estou certa, portanto não tenho como te falar... Mas continue acompanhando, quando tiver certeza eu te digo... Gostou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Carol Potter: **Eu não sei o que dizer... De verdade... Acho que... Ter quem goste do que escrevemos é maravilhoso, mas inspirar alguém a fazer o mesmo é... é... BEM MAIS do que eu podia esperar! MUITO OBRIGADA, de verdade, ganhei a vida com seu comentário! LÓGICO que pode usar a poção, mas aquele pó branco só saberemos o que é mais para frente... Só peço que mencione a poção como minha idéia assim, sabe como são essas autoras ciumentas! hehehehehhe... Mas MUITO OBRIGADA, mesmo... E não ouse postar uma fic sem me avisar! QUERO LER sua estória... Bjs... (veja, há vários detalhes novossobre a poção nesse capítulo).

**Anita Joyce Belice: **A leitora mais estressada! Heheheheh, aqui está o novo capítulo para você... Eu num demoro TANTO assim, vai... Tá, tá... eu confesso, demoro um pouquinho sim, mas é para aumentar a curiosidade! O que achou desse capítulo? Me conte... Bjs...

**Rissah Hermione: **Que bom que gostou! Quanto à Hermione e o Harry, eles vão aparecer, não muito e mais para o final da fic... Mas eles aparecerão... Continue acompanhando, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, o que achou? Bjs...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo X – Profecias devem ser cumpridas**

"**I**sso é...é... Uma catástrofe!" –Jones dizia desapontada. "Estava tudo aqui... Tenho certeza! Estava tudo escrito nessas folhas!".

"Jones, por que não se lembra do que estava aí? Quero dizer, foi você quem fez as anotações... Não?".

"Não! É claro que não!".

"Ahhhh, Ahhhh, como assim?" –um dos gêmeos perdeu a paciência. "Mas você disse, Acies, que o diário era _seu_... SEU DIÁRIO! Por Merlin, de quem é esse MALDITO diário?".

"George, se acalme, por favor..." –Jones pediu, fazendo com que Ginny se enfurecesse, afinal pensava que aquela aventura no Ministério fosse uma busca pelo passado, contudo a única coisa que encontrara foram mais dúvidas.

"Jones... Jones, esperava que me explicassem alguma coisa, mas agora... Agora o diário não é mais _seu_! VOCÊS ESTÃO ME LEVANDO À LOUCURA!" –gritou sem desejar o fazer, entretanto lhe sendo impossível adotar conduta diversa.

"PÁREM TODOS VOCÊS!" –Draco urrou em meio ao diálogo, dando a ele um aspecto de ainda mais descontrole. "CHEGA! Por que não esperam! Nós podemos explicar!".

_"Nós podemos explicar!"_ –o outro gêmeo imitou Malfoy de forma irritantemente hilária. "TODOS SEMPRE podem explicar... Não é mesmo? TUDO pode SEMPRE ser explicado... Por favor!".

"Fred, o diário _é_ meu!".

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" –Ginny berrou com raiva.

"O DIÁRIO É OU NÃO SEU?" –Fred perguntou com o rosto tão vermelho que até mesmo escondia suas sardas.

"É do meu pai... E portanto, como filha única, herdei-o e ele passou a ser meu!".

"Eu não acredito..." –George balançava sua cabeça negativamente. "Não posso acreditar... Eu entrei no Ministério da Magia atrás do diário de Augustus Jones, o algoz!".

"Sim, Weasley! O que mostra que é realmente um IMBECIL! Faz as coisas sem nem ao menos saber que as faz, IDIOTA!".

"QUIETO DRACO!" –Jones ordenou, antes de segurar Fred pela blusa. "Fique... Não vá embora... Por favor...".

"Você mentiu de novo...".

"Menti, mas não de novo! Essa fora a primeira vez!".

"Como posso acreditar?".

"Deixe-nos provar! Deixe-nos mostrar! Por favor..." –ela implorou com os grandes olhos escuros muito abertos. "Por favor...".

* * *

"Fred, eu não acredito que estamos aqui ainda... Realmente! Eu não acredito!" –George respirou fundo. "Aaaaaiiiiiii!" –ele gritou de dor, Draco acabara de dar-lhe um beliscão que fez sua pele sangrar. "Seu louco!".

"Pois acredite, Weasley, você está aqui sim!" –o garoto de cabelos claros disse sem qualquer pudor, segurando o pequeno caderno de couro em suas mãos brancas. "Ofendido! Sinto-me ofendido!" –ele bradou com raiva. "Aqueles incapazes não conseguiram ler o diário e portanto o destruíram! Queimaram tudo... Riscaram linhas e rasgaram algumas folhas..." –a sua voz passara da raiva para o desapontamento.

"Não há o que ler?" –Fred se aproximou, pegando o diário destruído e segurando as folhas soltas para que não caíssem. "Está completamente destruído..." –suspirou.

Todos naquela sala se sentiam do mesmo modo, haviam colocado suas expectativas no pequeno caderno de couro e agora nada mais lhes restava.

As folhas pareciam completamente em branco, mas ao serem tocadas pelos longos dedos de Acies Jones se encheram de palavras escritas com letras pequenas e feias, entretanto de aparência muito forte. Ginny sorriu, era a primeira vez que via magia tão pura quanto aquela sem varinha ou encantamentos em latim, somente letras obedientes que apareceriam unicamente ao dono daquele diário.

"Talvez possamos ler alguma coisa..." –Acies disse desanimada sem tirar seus olhos do que tinha nas suas mãos. "Eles nunca poderiam ter o lido, pois as letras se mostram somente para mim, somente ao meu comando, para quem eu quiser... Não há contra-feitiço quanto a isso, pois essa era a minha vontade e não há nesse mundo pessoa poderosa o bastante para lutar contra o livre-arbítrio".

"Vamos encontrar alguma coisa... Eu estou certo disso!" –um dos gêmeos disse se aproximando, e pelo modo como acariciou o rosto da jovem secando-lhe as lágrimas, Ginny soube ser aquele Fred. "Eu realmente sei que sim".

Não sabia se Fred dizia em verdade o que acreditava, contudo ela estava certa de algum uso aquele diário haveria de ter, primeiro porque não costumava perder as esperanças facilmente e segundo –e mais importante –por causa do que ouvira da boca de Ephram. O homem que tudo sabia lhe dissera para buscar por aquele caderno, assim como fizera com Jones, se tivesse desistido não estaria naquele lugar, com aquelas pessoas.

"Ele está certo... Ouçam, Ephram me disse que deviríamos encontrar esse diário, não haveria razão para tal se nada existisse aí dentro!" –ela disse animadamente.

"Talvez tenham o danificado após sua visita àquele homem...".

"Não! Não... Draco, veja, ele me mandou buscar por Jones... E eu vim, apesar de ouvir de várias pessoas que ele estava morto, e aqui estamos, eu encontrei!" –ela explicou.

"OK... Esclareça uma coisa... Como encontrou Ephram? Como soube dele? Como chegou até ele?" –um de seus irmãos perguntou assustado. "O QUE FOI FAZER NA ALAMEDA 5?".

"Procurar por Ephram, é isso que fui fazer lá! Se não me ajudam eu busco por quem esteja disposto a tal...".

"Você perdeu completamente a razão? Por Merlin, Ginny, por Merlin! Aquele lugar não é para você!".

"Era o único local em que não seria seguida! Ouvi vocês dizendo que tinham espiões em Hogsmeade, duvidava que conseguiriam me espionar na Alameda 5!".

"Não é momento para discussões... Ela está certa, não temos outra chance, esse diário é o que nos resta, ponto final. Devemos procurar por qualquer coisa que seja" –Jones falou decidida.

"E se não encontrarmos nada?" –George perguntou, olhando indignado para seu irmão que acariciava os longos cabelos castanhos de Acies.

"Encontraremos algo!" –Ginny rebateu.

Por um curto momento esteve certa de que o desagradável silêncio que tomara a sala significava a concordância de todos, entretanto não tardou a notar que os olhos estavam todos virados em uma mesma direção, olhando perplexos para uma mesma coisa. Ela já tinha visto aquilo nos jornais, em livros, mas nunca tão de perto. Seria verdade então? Estaria Acies Jones certa ao dizer que profecias deveriam ser cumpridas?

_Esse capítulo foi bem curtinho, eu sei, peço desculpas, mas apesar do pouco tamanho ele está cheio de informações importantes... A estória agora entra em sua parte mais importante... Esperem pelos próximos capítulos..._

**_NOVAMENTE: MUITO, MUITO, MUITO obrigada a todos que estão seguindo a fic!_**

**_VALEUZÃO:_** Reviews maravilhosas, como sempre! Adoro suas mensagens, e sei que elas só fazem da fic uma estória mais legal de ser lida... Continuem opinando, certo?

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy: **Muito D/G action nos próximos capítulos, eu prometo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo apesar de estar TÃO curtinho... O que achou? Bjão...

**Pat: **Logo os mistérios serão desvendados, mas antes eu preciso confundir os leitores um pouquinho mais, é vital nessas situações... Hahahahah... A D/G action prometida será cumprida, LOGO, logo vai ter muita! Gostou desse capítulo? Bjão...

**Carol Potter: **Demorei um pouco mais dessa vez... Eu costumo postar a cada 15 dias, é o tempo que preciso para escrever um capítulo pelo menos umas 9 vezes! Hahahahahha! Algumas vezes de sexta, mas principalmente no fim-de-semana... Quanto à sua fic, tenho certeza de que ela pode sim bater as minhas, quero ler tá bom? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Bjão...

**Rute Riddle: **Saltos altos e finos só com mágica! Machucam meus pés também! Que bom que gosta do grupo, eu adoro os gêmeos, e é muito triste, porque eles aparecem menos do que deveriam nos livros! Nos próximos capítulos você vai descobrir tudo, ou melhor, quase tudo, sobre o diário... O que achou desse capítulo? Bjão...

**Kika Felton: **Faltou a D/G action que você queria, mas eu prometo que ela logo virá... Esse capítulo foi meio curtinho e demorado, espero que tenha valido a pensa, gostou? Bjão...

**Hannah: **Que bom que está gostando da fic! Nos próximos capítulos Ginny desvendará alguns dos mistérios do diário... Esse capítulo eu demorei um pouco mais para postar, perdoe meu atraso... Espero que tenha gostado, me conte o que achou... Bjão...

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Eu ao demorei pela curiosidade, é verdade, essas semanas foram cheias, digamos assim! Não desencana da fic, hein? Hehehhehehe... Esse capítulo foi bem curtinho, espero que você não se zangue! O que achou? Bjão...

**Bebely Black: **Que bom que você gostou! E esse, o que achou? Bjão...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11 – A Volta do Lorde das Trevas**

**P**or um curto momento esteve certa de que o desagradável silêncio que tomara a sala significava a concordância de todos, entretanto não tardou a notar que os olhos estavam todos virados em uma mesma direção, olhando perplexos para uma mesma coisa. Ela já tinha visto aquilo nos jornais, em livros, mas nunca tão de perto. Seria verdade então? Estaria Acies Jones certa ao dizer que profecias deveriam ser cumpridas?

Estupefatos não conseguiam falar, Malfoy era certamente o mais assustado deles e observava com horror uma estranha tatuagem queimando em seu ante-braço esquerdo, o desenho de um crânio de cuja boca saía uma serpente: a Marca Negra. Sentiu como se alguém houvesse lhe dado um forte soco no estômago e com dificuldade para respirar notou os olhos cinzentos lhe observando culpados. Por um breve momento o jovem tentou inutilmente esconder aquele horrível desenho com uma de suas mãos, porém logo desistira e deixou sua cabeça cair com os finos fios loiros cobrindo todo seu belo rosto.

"A marca negra?" –Ginny perguntou em um suspiro desapontado.

"Me desculpe..." –Malfoy disse, ainda coberto por seus cabelos.

"Eu... Eu... Não sabia que você... Não me lembrava... Na verdade não... Não... Eu... Eu sabia disso? Algum dia eu soube disso?".

"Sim..." –ele respondeu cabisbaixo, parecia não ter coragem de olha-la nos olhos.

"E qual foi minha reação?".

"Não posso induzi-la... Não vou dizer como reagiu antes, pois vivemos o agora, e esse presente é diferente do passado... Faça como achar melhor, reaja como lhe parecer o certo..." –Malfoy murmurou e andou para outro cômodo.

A vontade que tinha de acompanhá-lo foi mais fraca que o desejo por compreender a razão de tudo aquilo, afinal pelo que sabia Voldemort havia sido destruído, havia desaparecido como pó, todos acreditavam que estivesse morto e que seu mal nunca poderia voltar a ter efeito, estavam errados.

"Eu já esperava por isso..." –Jones disse, olhando para o seu próprio braço que também queimava com a marca negra. "Só não acreditava que poderia acontecer tão rápido...".

"Como sabia?" –um dos gêmeos indagou.

"Ouçam bem... Uma profecia fora feita, ela ligou os destinos de Harry Potter e Tom Riddle, a morte de um ou a vida dele dependia exclusivamente do outro".

"Mas... Há várias profecias que não são cumpridas...".

"Sim, Fred, porém essa deve ser! Ao tentar matar Potter, Voldemort deu início à profecia, e quando começada ela deverá, portanto, ser realizada. Grande parte das profecias, se não todas elas, dependem muito das ações dos envolvidos e assim foi!".

"Você quer dizer então que somente Harry pode matar Voldemort, e se ele não fizer o Lorde das Trevas nunca vai ser definitivamente destruído?".

"Exato, Ginevra... Exatamente...".

"Você também carrega a marca..." –falou com cautela.

"Não tivemos opção... Acredite, se houvesse escolha não seria essa a minha, ou a de Draco...".

"Aquele-que-não-se-nomeia está de volta...".

"Sim, George, sinto dizer que sim...".

* * *

Andou até o fim do escuro corredor de chão frio, subiu vários degraus que a levaram até o topo de uma torre de onde podia ver boa parte de Londres. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos balançavam tocados pelo vento, e apesar de sentir muito frio admirou a vista de casas iluminadas e das estrelas que pontilhavam o céu cinzento. Era estranho notar a grande diferença entre realidades tão próximas, um condomínio de mansões abandonadas aqui e na outra esquina casas populares cheias de som e de vida. 

Passara todo o dia a pensar sem conseguir chegar a qualquer conclusão, todos haviam almoçado juntos, todavia o assunto da marca negra que reaparecera não surgiu em momento algum. Acies Jones continuava a procurar por letras perdidas, frases importantes que pudessem ser lidas em seu destruído diário, mas não tendo sucesso resolvera jogar-se de roupa na bela piscina de águas geladas que tinha em seu quintal. George teve que novamente se comunicar com seus pais, inventando mais trabalho, ambos os gêmeos pareciam assustados com o risco de serem procurados em sua loja por algum familiar. Fred estava cada vez mais próximo de Jones, tanto que também nadou nas águas congelantes quando a jovem o fez, e ela poderia jurar que os viu se beijando escondidos atrás de uma árvore. Malfoy vagava pela mansão, aparecendo e desaparecendo de passagens que saíam das paredes, não tinha coragem de encara-la.

Lá estava, sentindo a brisa fria mexer com os seus cabelos, apoiada nos parapeitos de pedra, de olhos bem fechados, quando ouviu passos lentos aproximando-se. Era ele, sabia que sim antes mesmo de vê-lo, finalmente se aproximava, só lhe restava saber se desejava conversar ou assim como ela, espairecer observando as luzes londrinas.

"É um de meus lugares favoritos na casa..." –ele murmurou com certa dificuldade.

"Imagino que sim...".

"Eu... Eu... Penso se já chegou a alguma conclusão sobre... Sobre o que viu esta manhã...".

"O fato de permanecer aqui, nesta casa, com você e Jones mostra muito de minhas impressões sobre o que vi essa manhã".

"Ainda confia em nós, ainda confia em mim?".

"Sim, posso estar muito errada, mas não tenho medo de cometer enganos. Entretanto não posso mentir, não desejo mentir e não vejo razão para tal. Me surpreendi com o que descobri..." –Ginny falou lentamente, se virando e finalmente encarando o belo jovem loiro, que tinha os olhos inchados. "Não sabia que death-eaters podiam chorar".

"Não podem... Eu nunca fui o favorito, nem o mais eficiente... Longe disso, eu nunca tive qualquer utilidade que fosse" –explicou se aproximando lentamente de onde estava.

Malfoy deu mais alguns passos e logo chegou bem perto dela, os finos fios de seus cabelos claros voavam também com o vento, e sua pele pareceu ainda mais clara ao passar pela luz do luar. Cautelosamente ele estendeu seu braço e tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente.

No momento em que ele tentava fazer o mesmo com sua outra mão, Ginny deu um assustado passo para trás ao ver a horrorosa marca do crânio. Sentiu-se acuada, presa à parede de pedra que não a deixou recuar para mais longe, sabia que ele entendera o que acabara de acontecer e se culpou ao notar o quão desolado pareceu. Ele cobriu o terrível desenho e se afastou.

"Não tenha medo de mim..." –ele implorou com a voz embargada em choro. "Não você..." –ele continuou, novamente sem coragem o bastante para levantar a cabeça.

Sem saber bem o que fazia, Ginny se aproximou dele e abraçou-o com o máximo de força que lhe fora possível, Malfoy não tardou a largar seu corpo sobre o dela e chorar como uma criança desesperada.

"Ele está de volta... Vai me matar, eu sei que sim... Você deve ir, não quero que ele a encontre, se não te leva também!".

"Ele não me encontrará, e também não deixaremos que lhe mate. Draco, vamos encontrar um modo de destruí-lo e dessa vez para sempre!".

"Ginevra, você realmente acha que Potter tem o bastante para destruir Voldemort? Você acredita que ele tem poder para isso?".

"Mas a Profecia diz...".

"O que? A profecia só liga Voldemort a Potter... Ela não diz claramente que Potter matará Voldemort!".

"Então... Você não acha que Voldemort possa ser destruído?".

Malfoy engoliu ar antes de responder um seco e desiludido _não._

"Draco... Draco..." –ouviram uma voz chamar, Jones corria pelo longo corredor e subia os degraus rapidamente, chegando até eles aos tropeços. "Ginevra... Vocês têm que ver isso!".

Seguiram-na pelos corredores labirínticos da mansão até chegar a um outro cômodo, o qual parecia ter sido uma suíte, onde estavam sentados Fred e George em frente a um grande aparelho de TV, como aqueles dos muggles. O noticiário mostrava catástrofes que aconteciam por todo mundo. Ventos fortes destruíam os EUA, ondas gigantescas voltavam a maltratar severamente as costas banhadas pelo Índico, queimadas machucavam a África e a Europa, enquanto América do Sul e Central eram chacoalhadas por fortes terremotos.

"O que ele está fazendo?" –um dos gêmeos perguntou.

"Mostrando seu cartão de visita..." –Malfoy respondeu com os olhos focados na tela. "Certamente é uma entrada e tanto, não?".

"É fato, ele está de volta!" –o outro gêmeo constatou assustado. "E agora?".

"Não podemos perder tempo com isso!" –Jones disse com segurança, apesar de transparecer receio.

"Perder tempo? O mundo está caindo na nossa cabeça, e podemos ser os culpados disso, não temos o direito de ser indiferentes em relação a tudo isso!" –Ginny clamou indignada, certamente aquela não era a hora de fugir, mas sim enfrentar os problemas.

"Não estamos fugindo dos problemas..." – Jones retrucou, parecendo novamente ter lido sua mente. "Devemos nos preocupar em solucionar as nossas charadas, antes de conseguir decifrar os enigmas do Lorde das Trevas".

"Ela está certa, Ginny" –Draco sussurrou com pouca convicção. "Uma coisa de cada vez...".

"UMA COISA DE CADA VEZ? Até terminarmos tudo o mundo pode ter acabado!" –George urrou com raiva, levantando-se do sofá no qual estava sentado.

"Então, cabeça de cenoura, HAJA! VÁ LÁ, USE SUA VARINHA E SEU GRANDIOSO PODER PARA DESTRUIR VOLDEMORT! Se é tão bom, se sabe tudo, vá lá e SALVE O NOSSO PLANETA E TODA A HUMANIDADE!" –Draco respondeu com ainda mais ódio.

"Péssima hora para brigas... PÉSSIMA HORA PARA BRIGAS!" –Ginny sentiu-se no dever de intervir, antes que os dois piorassem a situação e brigassem de socos e pontapés. "Já estamos no inferno, essas discussões INÚTEIS nos levam ainda mais para baixo!".

Olhando a sua volta provou o gosto amargo da frustração, todas aquelas pessoas antes empenhadas em descobrir a verdade e até mesmo brigar por ela, pareciam agora zumbis assustados, prestes a desistir e abrir mão de tudo. Era hora de agir, precisava fazer alguma coisa, contudo em nada conseguia pensar, naquele momento nenhum discurso animador seria bem vindo, ao contrário. Forçou-se a ter uma idéia e virando-se de cara para a parede viu, largado no chão, o pequeno e destruído diário, o mesmo que antes trouxera tanta esperança e agora se tornara a maior razão de seu desespero. Ele poderia ser a solução afinal, Ephram havia dito para procura-lo... 'Sim, talvez essa seja minha tarefa, seja minha a responsabilidade de desvendar os mistérios escondidos nessa folhas...'.

"Jones..." –chamou cuidadosamente. "Será que eu poderia procurar mais uma vez?" –perguntou com o diário em suas mãos.

"Não há o que encontrar... Mas se deseja... _Fas est agnostes_" –assim que pronunciadas, as palavras trouxeram de volta letras ao papel, e Ginny deu início a sua procura.

Andou pela casa, subiu os degraus e voltou para a torre onde há pouco conversara com Draco, naquele lugar se sentia segura e confortável.

_"Fora esse um grande dia...", "Não acredito mais em tal mestre!", "Creio que a verdade seja essa: não haverá apoio", "Sinto a presença de delatores, sei que estão por perto...", "Ele não me ouve, se recusa a acreditar no que digo, por isso irá pagar... Caro... Muito antes do que imagina!"._

Era tudo o que restava, as linhas só faziam reforçar as palavras de Draco e Acies, que juraram terem sido traídos por dois homens que traíram também o lado pelo qual lutaram originalmente. Parecia-lhe estranho imaginar que ambos, Ministro e secretário do DIS, homens que faziam tanta questão de se mostrarem respeitáveis, honestos, homens que clamavam possuir envergadura moral para acusar quem fosse de crime qualquer, haviam sido os grandes responsáveis por tantas mortes.

Fechando o caderno, segurou-o com em sua mão e sentiu que sua contra-capa grossa não era tão dura quanto a parte da frente, e apertando novamente viu que parecia oca. Observando com cautela notou que o couro parecia ter sido costurado diversas vezes, como se Augustus Jones desejasse que nunca viesse a se abrir. Tirou a varinha de seu bolso, se concentrou como lera ser necessário, fez força para lembrar o encantamento que vira na loja de seus irmãos.

_"Coalescere Lammina"_ –disse, e com imensa alegria viu a ponta de sua varinha se transformar em uma afiada lâmina prateada. Cuidadosamente soltou as varias fitas de couro duro que mantinham aquela capa muito bem fechada, uma tarefa difícil e delicada, afinal não desejava danificar o que acreditava estar escondido ali.

"Só mais uma..." –murmurou para si, e finalmente descolou a grossa camada de couro de um duro papelão. Entra as duas um pedaço de pergaminho, dobrado em quatro, e dentro dele letras, frases, e certamente a solução de seus problemas.

"Eu sabia..." –falou olhando para a belíssima Lua que insistia em aparecer no céu nublado.

* * *

**VALEUZÃO:** Não houve como agradecer todas as reviews dessa vez, peço 10000000... desculpas mesmo! Próximo capítulo retornam os agradecimentos pessoais! Muito Obrigada pelas reviews e também por seguirem a estória! Gostaria de saber se gostaram desse capítulo, me contem o que acharam, certo? Bjs... 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XII – _Admadverto _**

_**B**ela Lua! _

_Bela até demais, bela como nunca, bela aos meus olhos e aos olhos de qualquer um. O céu tão negro é também tão claro que poderia até mesmo contar as estrelas, uma a uma, se assim desejasse... Mas não o desejo, não sou homem de admirar o firmamento em noites limpas, de observar a Lua ou contar estrelas como se contas de um colar de brilhantes fossem elas! Sou um homem que mantém os pés no chão, ambos direito e esquerdo, homem que pensa unicamente com a cabeça... Se tenho de responder digo a todos: "Não... Augustus Jones não tem um coração", não minto, contudo um dia já o tive._

_Esta é minha última noite, sim, e me parece então a desculpa perfeita clamar ser também essa a causa de meu irritante interesse pelo céu noturno, ou pela brisa fria, que apesar de insistir em balançar o pergaminho no qual escrevo, me traz tanto prazer. Fica esta carta guardada, como outra das muitas anotações desse diário, todavia em segredo longe das outras folhas, para que só uma pessoa as encontre: Acies Jones. _

_Devo muito à minha filha, fui um péssimo pai, e tenho plena noção de que nunca conseguiria ser bom, não nasci para cuidar de outrem se não de mim mesmo. Ela nasceu especial, sempre soube disto, desde a primeira vez em que olhei para seus enormes olhos castanhos... Não me emocionei, me arrepiei. Acies leu minha mente nesse momento, falou comigo como tantas vezes fizera! Sem que dissesse uma única palavra, seus pensamentos ecoavam em minha mente e por isso espanquei-a! Espanquei-a pois desejava ser como ela... E para ela vão esses relatos..._

_Não que possa ver o futuro, mas minha filha e também o pequeno –já bem grande –de Lucius terão que pagar por algo que não será sua culpa... Sei que estão do outro lado, sempre soube que isso aconteceria, mesmo com a Marca Negra, mesmo com toda uma doutrina, ela...e ele...,sempre se recusaram a obedecer a quem fosse! Draco tem medo, treme e chora diante dos que pareçam mais poderosos que ele... Mas Acies... Acies me assusta, ela não teme a ninguém, não teme à morte e novamente a invejo... Tenho medo de morrer, e sei que vou._

_Éomer Lê Croix e Malcolm Dinburg são traidores! _

_Sinto ódio por aqueles que traem seu lado, e assim como traíram o Ministério trairão o Grande Mestre, se assim lhes parecer o melhor... Acies e Draco foram culpados pela derrota dos aurors, culparam as pessoas erradas! Malcolm se julgou bom o bastante para apagar a mente de minha filha, imbecil! Ninguém consegue tocar a mente de Acies... Admadverto! Ela sempre soube de tudo, tudo de meu lado, nada lhes disse... E não diria! Já Éomer e Malcolm, conversavam hoje pela manhã, sabem, assim como eu, que o Lorde das Trevas será destruído..._

_A Caverna dos Destinos fora revelada, sempre soube de sua existência, mas quem acreditaria em mim? Sempre quis ir a sua procura, nunca me deram ouvidos... Idiotas! Mandaram feiticeiros do Ministério, o que assustou ambos covardes, os quais delataram a reunião de amanhã, na qual, obviamente, não estarei presente! Como se alguém pudesse adentrar a caverna... Não há ser o bastante poderoso para suportar os efeitos da mudança do destino, ou com sapiência tal para manter-se intacto frente tanta força! Ninguém vai conseguir adentrar a caverna! Ela é intransponível!_

_Paro por aqui, o que tinha de ser dito já o fora, traidores e mitos desvendados, parto para o meu próprio destino, ou para o fim dele... Esperam por mim atrás da porta, na escada, e assim que aparecer vão me matar, não há como impedir... Acies vira meu futuro, sem saber que o fizera, vira meu fim... Que não seja doloroso... Tenho também medo da dor..._

Finalizando a leitura daquelas linhas sentiu-se arrepiar, há alguns anos atrás Augustus Jones estivera naquele mesmo lugar, olhando para aquela mesma Lua, escrevendo o que agora lia e minutos depois fora assassinado, por razão que não contara e por pessoa que talvez desconhecesse. Acies e Draco eram vítimas das mentiras de dois covardes que se tornaram respeitáveis figuras de um mundo, que agora, não mais lhe parecia tão respeitável.

'_Admadverto'_ –pensou. 'O que significa isso?' –indagou-se, voltando-se para as linhas nas quais Augustus falava em ler mentes e ver o futuro, poderia então Acies Jones ler mentes? Poderia projetar o futuro?

"Só as escolhas já feitas..." –a conhecida voz lhe disse, provando que sim, ler mentes era um de seus dons. "O amanhã por ninguém pode ser visto, há, contudo, escolhas feitas, e parte do caminho traçado... Feiticeiros poderosos como meu pai poderiam usar meus olhos para percorrer essas curtas distâncias no futuro".

"_Admadverto_" –Ginny murmurou.

"Sou eu...".

"Quem pode ler mentes?".

"Sim...".

"Leu a minha?".

"Sim...".

"Sempre?".

"Não...".

"Muitas vezes?".

"Não...".

"Poucas vezes?".

"Duas...".

"Quando?".

"Não me lembro...".

"Diz a verdade?".

"Digo...".

"Como posso acreditar?".

"Fé".

Ginevra olhou atenciosamente para as belas pupilas castanhas que devolviam o olhar, e faziam que se sentisse como Augustus, arrepiada. Sem entender sua motivação pensou com extrema concentração.

'Respeita a mente alheia?'.

'Sim, assim sempre foi, acredite...' –e como mágica ouviu a resposta ecoando em sua cabeça.

"Como faz isso?".

"Não sei... Nasceu comigo... Posso ler mentes quando quero, mas parar de entrar na mente dos outros foi mais difícil... Para mim é mais fácil conversar sem usar palavras...".

"Acreditarei que lera minha mente duas vezes!".

"Agradeço a confiança... Espanto muita gente por causa disso... Na verdade poucos sabem de meu dom, prefiro mantê-lo em segredo".

"O que é a Caverna dos Destinos?".

* * *

"Por que não abriu o jogo? Por que não impediu que pessoas morressem?" –um dos gêmeos perguntou observando Jones com ressentimento. "Sabia do que estava para acontecer, sabia de tudo, nada contou...".

"Nada contaria, em hipótese alguma..." –ela repetiu as palavras de seu pai.

"Por que?".

"Não sei, Fred... Não faz parte de mim!".

"Não faz parte de você?" –George perguntou com raiva. "Perdi amigos, conhecidos, mestres... Tantos morreram!".

"Perdemos!" –Acies o corrigiu. "Para que saiba... Sabia também que os death-eaters seriam surpreendidos pelos aurors, sabia uma semana antes do ataque... Nada disse!".

"E como Augustus soube?".

"Meu pai parecia certo de quem eram os traidores, certamente ouvira algo sobre o ataque... E sei, mesmo que não diga, foram eles que mataram Augustus Jones!".

"Não acho que sejam poderosos o bastante para acabar com alguém como seu pai, ou como o meu..." –Draco laçou calmamente, olhando para as paredes ao seu redor.

"Não se engane... Ambos são grandes feiticeiros... Não só os maus são capazes!".

"Sério, cabeça de cenoura? E após descobrir quem são esses dois covardes vagabundos, você ainda os considera _do bem_?".

"É..." –Fred suspirou em desapontamento. "Creio que ele esteja certo, George...".

Ginny não entendia as razões pelas quais Acies guardara os segredos de ambos os lados, e o porquê de ter deixado seu pai morrer; apesar do que mencionara Augustus em sua carta, estava certa de que ela sabia da proximidade daquela morte. Os grandes olhos castanhos não a observavam, estavam cheios de pensamentos os quais nunca conheceriam, e lá, no fundo deles, certamente respostas para suas perguntas existiam... Ou talvez não, pois nem todas as nossas dúvidas podem ser solucionadas.

"O que é a Caverna dos Destinos?" –perguntou afinal, mudando de súbito o foco da conversa.

"Ela não existe!" –um dos gêmeos clamou após ler, pela décima vez, o manuscrito deixado por Augustus Jones. "É uma grande mentira, um mito... Todos os destinos nunca caberiam em um mesmo lugar...".

"O que é isso?" –ela voltou a perguntar, sentada em uma das poltronas de couro, que agora eram cinco em torno da mesa.

"É difícil explicar..." –Draco iniciou. "Em suma... É como um local, uma caverna, onde todos os destinos ficam guardados... As lendas dizem que não há humano com capacidade para adentrar a caverna, afinal quem o conseguisse poderia mudar as vidas de quem fosse... Um risco muito grande...".

"Quer dizer que, de certo modo, a minha vida poderia ser mudada a qualquer momento, por qualquer um que adentrasse essa tal caverna?".

"Bem, Gin... Acreditando nesse mito... Hum... Sim!".

"Que agradável..." –suspirou desconfortável, imaginando que a qualquer segundo poderia aparecer em um país do outro lado do mundo. "Muitíssimo agradável...".

"Mas esse lugar não existe...".

"Não é isso que disse meu pai, George!".

"Mas, Acies, é uma lenda... Um mito, não podemos acreditar que lugar como esse possa existir e se assim o for" –ele falava muito rápido. "Se assim o for, não há quem possa adentrar... Foi o que seu pai disse...".

"Ao menos que essa pessoa não esteja entrando...".

"O que quer dizer, Fred?".

_**

* * *

**__**LEIAM POR FAVOR:**_

_Leitoras queridas... Não se desesperem, o próximo capítulo está MUITO, mas MUITO, romântico MESMOOOO! Não desistam de mim! Acreditem em mim! Tentei fazer a fiction real, pelo menos do ponto de vista humano, acredito que não é fácil ter toda a sua mente apagada, ninguém se sente seguro o bastante para repentinamente pular em um poço cujo fundo não se pode ver... E é essa a imagem de Ginny que tento passar, a imagem de alguém que não se sente forte o bastante para confiar em seus instintos. Por isso que o romance demorou um pouco mais do que o comum, ela precisa de tempo para acreditar mais em seus julgamentos..._

**VALEUZÃO:** _senti falta desses agradecimentos no capítulo passado, portanto, novamente, para todos que mandaram reviews, obrigada! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo..._

**Pat: **Muito obrigada pela mensagem, acredito que se um dia você sentir vontade de escrever –seja o que for –vai conseguir... Se quer escrever uma fic, ao menos tente, tenho certeza que fará disso um hábito! Eu sei como é! (Por favor, me avise que quero lê-la). Próximo capítulo está muito romântico, espere por ele... Gostou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Adorei a mensagem, e o bjasso... O que tento passar na fic é que ela não tem um passado, isto é, vive agora de percepções, como uma deficiência... Quando temos falta em algum lugar compensamos em outro, isso acontece com ela, portanto consegue notar coisas que passam despercebidas pelos outros... Espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo... Bjs...

**Hannah: **Como pediu! Atualizei mais cedo dessa vez, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Mas creio que tenha parado novamente em um final que na verdade é um começo... Veja, eu adoro deixa-la curiosa! O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Lari Malfoy: **Próximo capítulo, MUITO romântico, você vai gostar... Pelo menos espero... Agradeço os elogios, continue acompanhando a fic... Me conte o que achou desse capítulo, certo? Bjs...

**Ginevra Sophie Malfoy: **Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, é bom saber que descobriu minha fic e melhor ainda que gostou dela! Continue acompanhando, certo? Diga, o que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Rute Riddle: **Sabe que escrevo esses finais especialmente para você! Adoro deixa-la curiosa, e principalmente cheia de teorias... Será que acertou alguma delas? Me conte, tá bom? O que achou desse final, está cruel, ou muito bonzinho? Bjs...

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy: **Não me mate! Por favor… Eu sei, sim, minha culpa, action no próximo capítulo, É VERDADE, EU JURO! Não desista de mim! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, apesar de AINDA não haver muito romance... Eu expliquei a razão disso, espero que concorde... Mas continue acompanhando a fic, tá bom? Bjs...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo XIII –Por um Instante que Seja_**

"O que acho é que... Bom... Toda essa confusão de pessoas desaparecendo, Voldemort sumindo como poeira em um furacão, tudo isso me traz algo a mente...".

"Diga, Fred!" –Ginny implorou, o raciocínio parecia ser lógico.

"A mudança repentina de destinos..." –ele finalizou.

"Então, _cabeça de fósforo_, você acredita que algum de nós três teria entrado na tal Caverna dos Destinos, um lugar que na verdade não existe, e lá dentro mudou o rumo das coisas, dando sumiço em Voldemort, como se ele nem mesmo existisse?".

"Se pensar, _Barbie passeio no parque_, verá que há lógica nessa idéia...".

Draco parecia pensar sem nem ao menos se importar com o seu novo apelido, e após alguns segundos decidiu-se, resignado ao fato de que a idéia de Fred era certamente a mais concreta das hipóteses que tentaram explicar o misterioso desaparecimento da esquadra do Lorde das Trevas.

"Sim, então conseguiríamos adentrar essa caverna, afinal já teríamos feito isso uma vez...".

"Isso, Ginny! É como um retorno, não estaremos entrando, mas retornando até lá e portanto, alguém poderá desfazer o que foi feito...".

"Mas o que acontece depois?" –indagou assustada. "O tempo volta para trás e a gente se esquece de antes? Ou tudo fica como estava e ninguém entende nada?".

"Acho que fica tudo como estava! Voldemort desapareceu, e ninguém entendeu nada..." –George opinou.

"O que?".

"É, Draco, imagine... Tudo assim, e de repente, agora, você abre os olhos e se vê na Rússia... Acaba não entendendo nada!".

"Sinceramente, Ginevra? Não preciso estar na Rússia para não entender... Definitivamente, aqui mesmo, na Inglaterra, eu não entendo!".

Todos sorriram, não havia naquela sala alguém que pudesse compreender a situação, e Acies, a mais misteriosa das feiticeiras que conhecia, estava também perdida. Mantendo-se séria olhou para as cortinas que cobriam as grandes vidraças, parecia remoer o que há pouco lera na carta, não estava preparada para o dissera Augustus a seu respeito.

"O que há?" –Fred perguntou em um leve sussurro.

"Não esperava... Arrepiou-se ao olhar para mim... Quem não se arrepia? Meu pai nunca me amou... E sabe a pior parte disso? Eu não me importo, não sinto qualquer ressentimento...".

"Está tudo bem, Acy, nunca teve realmente um pai...".

"Sim, Fred, mas me assusto porque nunca senti a falta de um!" –a bela morena explicou friamente, mostrando a Ginny que os sentimentos dela eram bem diferentes daqueles da maioria dos seres humanos. "Acho que sou ruim...".

"Não é ruim... Foram ruins com você..." –Draco aproximou-se e abraçou-a ternamente, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça escura.

A princípio Ginny quis chorar, gritar, e xingar ambos, entretanto não tardou a notar o quão fraternal era aquele abraço, muito diferente do abraço dos amantes, dos apaixonados, não havia motivo para ciúme. Mesmo assim se sentiu mais leve ao ver Fred puxando Acies para seu colo, e Draco voltando a se aproximar com seu usual semblante mal humorado.

"Idiota!".

"Quem?".

"Jones...".

"Acies?".

"Claro que não!".

"Augustus?".

"Quem mais!".

"Não é minha culpa!".

"Perdão... É que é realmente incrível pensar em alguém que mantém um altíssimo nível de estragos mesmo após sua morte!" –o jovem se desculpou, chamando-a para a sala ao lado.

* * *

Adentrando o cômodo imaginou que seria aquela uma sala como as outras que já visitara, contudo fora surpreendida quando as belas e pesadas cortinas se abriram. Uma imponente porta de vidro muito limpa mostrava todo o belo céu da madrugada pontilhado pelo fraco brilho das estrelas encobertas pela névoa e a grande Lua amarela, cuja forma aparecia refletidas nas águas turbulentas da piscina.

Com um leve movimento de sua varinha, Draco abriu a porta e chamou-a para fora. O vento frio que soprava forte balançou seus longos cabelos ruivos e machucou seus olhos, mas apesar de todo desconforto térmico não pôde resistir à beleza daquela sacada que se estendia por sobre a piscina, dando-lhe a sensação de poder andar por sobre as águas.

"È belo esse lugar... Não se espera lugares assim em uma mansão tão sombria, não é mesmo?" –Draco perguntou em um fraco murmúrio, seu belo rosto mergulhado em diversas sombras e reflexos azulados que tornavam seus olhos felinos muito verdes.

"Sim... É como aquela torre... Talvez o dono dessa casa não fosse assim tão cruel...".

"Não se engane, minha pequena, não se engane... Augustus Jones fora o mais cruel de todos os Death-Eaters, só perdeu para Voldemort...".

"Mas...".

"Não..." –ele a calou gentilmente. "Não quero falar desses homens, não agora, não por enquanto. Veja a Lua! É mais bela e mais interessante do que eles!".

"Não podemos fugir da realidade...".

"Não gostaria de poder?".

"Sim, mas... Mas não conseguiremos... Ela nos perseguirá...".

"Podemos tentar... Por um minuto, por um segundo, por um instante que seja..." –ele suspirou, aproximando os seus lábios do dela e beijando-a ternamente.

Lembrava-se daquela sensação, daquele gosto, lembrava-se com perfeição daquele abraço, das mãos frias que percorriam seu rosto e seu corpo sem pedir licença, da pele quente que tocava a sua e do dedilhar por entre os fios de seu cabelo. Recordava-se daquilo, da voz que sussurrava em seus ouvidos, tudo tão familiar, as únicas coisas que assim se pareciam desde de acordar no gélido quarto de St. Mungos.

"Lembro-me do seu beijo..." –falou envergonhada, baixando seus olhos para o chão. "E de sua voz também...".

"Nada me faria esquecer você...".

"Nada me fez esquecer você...".

"Passa a noite comigo... Não sabemos o que acontecerá amanhã..." –ele pediu, com o queixo apoiado à sua cabeça.

"Não sabemos se existirá um amanhã" –ela falou, abrindo lentamente os botões da camisa de Draco.

_

* * *

__Sempre gosto de agradecer a todos os leitores que seguem a fic, muito obrigada pelo tempo que gastam com ela... Sintam-se à vontade para dar opiniões e fazer suas críticas... E como fui rápida essa semana, não? _

_VALEUZÃO: _Tantas reviews legais! Muito obrigada!

**Rute Riddle: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que goste desse também! Eu gosto de finais intrigantes, afinal eles trazem os leitores de volta para a estória... Mas dessa vez um final mais imaginativo do que misterioso... O que achou? Bjs...

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Finalmente ela beijou o Draco... Como você disse, está mais espertinha! Heheheh... Me conte o que achou desse capítulo, certo? Bjs...

**Rema: **Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, tem mais romance... Espero que tenha sido melhor que o anterior... Você gostou? Me conte... Bjs...

**Pat: **Hum... Não foi grande mistério, é mais uma tese que Fred teve... De qualquer modo, nesse capítulo como eu disse, há romance, no próximo também, e agora que ela se entregou as coisas amolecem um pouco, assim poderia deizer... O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Ginevra Sophie Malfoy: **Primeiramente, vou dar uma lida na sua fic, ainda não me sobrou tempo, hoje eu leio com certeza! Queria também agradecer pelos elogios, é bom saber que está gostando... Me conte o que achou desse capítulo, tá bom? Bjs...

**Lari Malfoy: **Obrigada pela review, é bom saber que não desistiu de mim! Hehehehehe... Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado dele, o que achou? Bjs...

**Dan224: **Realmente, a fic é levemente confusa, tentado fazer com que os leitores se sintam como a Ginny... De qualquer modo lembre-se, se tiver alguma dúvida pode me perguntar, certo? O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Bebely Black: **Que bom que gostou? Espero que esse novo capítulo esteja ainda melhor que o anterior, me conte o que achou, certo? Bjs...

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy: **Pronto! D/G action, espero que tenha gostado, e que a espera não tenha sido em vão! Obrigada por não desistir de mim! Hehehehehehhe... Me conta o que achou desse capítulo... Bjs... (Diga-me, por acaso eu respondi seu e-mail sobre o Livro VI do Harry Potter? Foi você quem mandou, não? Ando tendo brigas sabgrentas com meu gmail...)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XIV – _Alea Jacta Est_**

**O**uvia ao longe a chuva cair e o vento que zunia balançando as folhas das árvores completava a harmoniosa melodia que carregava seus sonhos. Sentia o corpo leve relaxado por sobre o confortável colchão, e prazerosamente coberto por delicados lençóis de cetim. Piscou lentamente os olhos que ainda pediram para ficar fechados, mas que ao verem Draco dormir a seu lado se abriram juntamente com um largo e sincero sorriso.

Os fios despenteados de cabelo branco caíam por sobre a delicada face muito alva, os braços fortes abraçavam o fofo travesseiro de penas, o qual escondia graciosamente a horripilante tatuagem que o jovem trazia em sua pele. Carinhosamente, Ginny removeu os cabelos loiros para trás das orelhas e acariciou a pele macia, tocando suas sardas, seguindo até a ponta do nariz e parando por sobre os finos lábios que tocou com os seus.

"Gostaria de ser despertado assim todos os dias..." –ele murmurou de olhos cerrados, sorrindo e se espreguiçando calmamente.

"Não está de mau humor hoje, menino?" –suspirou baixo em seu ouvido.

"Como poderia, menina!" –Draco disse, puxando-a para si e abraçando-a como há pouco fazia com seu travesseiro. "Seria um grande mal agradecido se estivesse mal humorado... Como é bela essa manhã!" –exclamou, assustando com o forte raio que iluminara o quarto mergulhado em penumbra.

"Está chovendo..." –ela riu. "Como pode dizer que a manhã é bela?".

"Veja bem, meu amor..." –ele se enrolou em um cobertor caído no chão e rapidamente abriu as cortinas, revelando o céu negro e a chuva torrencial. "Água cai do céu! Observe... Temos a mania de desfazer do céu negro e dos dias chuvosos, porém se prestarmos muita atenção, então veremos que a chuva é também um milagre...".

"Um milagre?" –ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim, não são belas essas gotas? Elas seguem o vento como as copas das árvores, olhe...".

Ginny também se levantou enrolada no lençol muito branco, deu alguns passos ainda bambos e se aproximou da janela. Aquela era a primeira vez que parava disposta a olhar para a chuva, algo tão banal em sua vida que via agora sob outra óptica, como um milagre, uma lição da natureza para ela própria. Abraçou Draco e ambos permaneceram ali por longos minutos, que se não houvessem sido interrompidos chegariam a ser horas.

"Quem pode ser?" –ela perguntou desanimada, não estava disposta a sair dali tão cedo. "Não vamos abrir... Por favor!" –ela clamou, e seus pedidos foram atendidos com um ardente beijo.

"Temos que abrir..." –Draco disse ainda com ela em seus braços.

"Nãoooooo" –ela reclamou, puxando-o pelo cobertor e deixando-o nu. "Fica mais bonito assim..." –sussurrou rindo.

Cobrindo-se com a manta, Draco seguiu até a porta, e abriu uma pequena fresta.

"Não se preocupe, não quero, _definitivamente_, olhar para dentro..." –a voz de um de seus irmãos pode ser ouvida. "Estamos partindo, em uma ou duas horas, se aprontem...".

"Mas vamos para onde?" –o jovem de cabelos loiros perguntou.

"Não sei... Acies que sabe... Aprontem-se, esse é meu recado".

"Ele está bravo...".

"Não, Draco, não acho que esteja realmente bravo... Eu também não me sentiria exatamente à vontade de vê-lo na situação em que ele quase me viu..." –Ginny explicou calmamente.

"Está certa... Apesar de ser filho único posso imaginar" –ele disse, abraçando-a com força.

"Para onde vamos?".

"Não tenho idéia, mas não gostaria de sair nessa chuva...".

"Mas a chuva não era um milagre?".

"Era... E é, quando a observamos do coberto!" –Draco retrucou sorrindo. "Acho que hoje partimos em busca da Caverna dos Destinos".

"Você acha que... Bom... Que talvez algo possa acontecer e nos fazer esquecer de tudo?".

"Um do outro, você quer dizer?".

"Sim".

"É uma boa pergunta... Realmente... Se for nosso destino ficarmos juntos e alguém aparecer para apagar isso, mudar, talvez...".

"Mas daí...".

"A gente se esquece um do outro, e...".

"Não!".

"Gin... Eu juro que NUNCA vou me esquecer de você, não importa o que aconteça! QUE MUDEM O DESTINO!" –ele gritava risonho. "QUE MERLIN VOLTE A TERRA E MANDE-ME ESQUECER! QUE O MAIS PODEROSO DE TODOS OS PODEROSOS VENHA A NÓS! QUE ME MATEM, QUE TENTEM! Nunca... Nunca... Nunca vou me esquecer de você!" –ele se declarou e abraçou-a levantando-a do chão e girando-a no ar.

"NUNCAAAA" –foi sua vez de dizer.

* * *

Dando mais alguns passos chegou ao final do corredor, e do alto viu à sua espera, Fred, George e Acies. Não pôde deixar de se culpar por estar tão feliz naquela manhã de chuva, principalmente após notar o silêncio sepulcral que tomava conta daquelas três pessoas. Sentados no chão sem qualquer pudor tinham as cabeças pensas, Jones em meio aos gêmeos, um encostado ao outro, certamente todos se sentiam bem diferentes dela.

'Não posso me culpar...' –dizia para si. 'Não é minha culpa!' –pensava novamente, entretanto ao ver Acies chorar, sendo abraçada por ambos seus irmãos não agüentou e se virou de costas, dando de cara com Draco.

"Estou cheiroso?" –ele perguntou se aproximando dela e beijando seu pescoço.

"Veja..." –Ginny atraiu a atenção dela para o que acontecia logo abaixo deles.

"Acho que a tal carta teve algum efeito... É o que disse, há pessoas que são tão ruins, mas tão ruins, que chegam a fazer mal para os outros mesmo após morrer!".

"Não se sente culpado?".

"Um pouco..." –ele murmurou. "Muito culpado, às vezes, mas não machucamos ninguém...".

"Sei que não... Acho que, bom... Podemos disfarçar agora, não podemos?".

"Não temos que disfarçar, não sente tristeza ao ver o que está acontecendo?".

"Sim...".

"Pois então... Ontem à noite foi um sonho e vai ficar guardado".

"Ficará guardado como o momento quando tive certeza de que nada, e ninguém, pode apagar o amor do nosso coração" –ela suspirou, abraçando-o ternamente. "Vamos...".

Desceram os degraus juntos, mas não tinham as mãos dadas, e lentamente se aproximaram dos outros. Acies parara de chorar, apesar de ainda ter seus olhos vermelhos procurava por alguma localidade em uma mapa do Reino Unido que estava aberto no chão.

"Para onde vamos?" –Draco perguntou com cuidado.

"Aberfoyle..." –a bela jovem respondeu em um simpático sorriso. "Acredito que lá encontraremos a Caverna dos Destinos".

"Você acredita mesmo que conseguiremos entrar?".

"Não sei o que lhe responder, Ginevra... A teoria de Fred nos pareceu apurada e vamos tentar! _Alea jacta est_!" –Acies lançou a sorte, e todos esperaram que ela realmente os acompanhasse.

_**

* * *

**__**VALEUZÃO:** Como sempre... Um super obrigado para todos que estão acompanhando a fic, continuem a lê-la, e sintam-se à vontade para fazer suas críticas, comentários e sugestões._

**Rute Riddle: **Parabéns, você acertou dessa vez! Vamos esperar para ver se você acerta mais vezes, depois me conta se suas suspeitas estavam certas, tá bom? O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Ginevra Sophie Malfoy: **Muito obrigada pela review, ótimo saber que gostou do capítulo passado... E esse, está legal? Bjs...

**Rema:** Muito obrigada por sua review! Os capítulos estão pequeninos mesmo, mas os próximos serão mais longos, pois descreverei novos lugares... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, me conte... Bjs...

**Bebely Black: **Que bom que gostou! E desse capítulo, o que achou? Bjs...

**Lari Malfoy: **Realmente, todos estavam com saudades de cenas românticas entre eles! E nesse capítulo tiveram ainda mais... Gostou? Bjs...

**Anita Joyce Belice: **O objetivo era colocar os leitores no lugar da Ginny, para também se sentirem confusos, acredito que assim todos se sentem dentro da estória... A maioria dos mistérios serão revelados... E aí, o que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Hannah: **Aqui está o novo capítulo... Espero que goste dele mais ainda do que gostou do capítulo passado! Bjs...

**Pat: **Há coisas que deixo a cargo da imaginação dos leitores, assim cada um pode criar sua noite perfeita... Me conte o que achou desse capítulo... Bjs...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI – _O Deus do Fogo_**

Era aquele o local mais belo que algum dia vira, e mesmo sabendo que de quase nada se lembrava, ao olhar para o horizonte tinha certeza de que nunca encontraria localidade tão abençoada na face do planeta. De cima de um morro de grama cintilante podia ver toda a pequena cidade, que mais se parecia um vilarejo, os telhados eram, em sua maioria, de telhas muito vermelhas e as paredes das casas tinham as mais diversas cores. Protegendo toda essa beleza picos nevados nasciam como se de dentro de lagos de águas escuras, mas sempre em movimento, a brisa fria completava a estonteante beleza, que nada perdia apesar de estar o céu cinzento.

"Uau, Acies... Esse é o lugar mais belo que já vi..." –Draco resumiu seus pensamentos nessa curta frase.

"Sim, não só você, meu amigo..." –um de seus irmãos suspirou embasbacado com a beleza local.

"Essa cidade é considerada uma das mais belas do mundo, e sei que vêem o porquê do título! E assim permanece pois poucos turistas sabem de sua existência, digamos que não seja ela um pólo comercial..." –Acies riu, frente à sua óbvia colocação.

"É tudo muito lindo, mas, gostaria de saber o que se faz aqui... O tédio impera..."

"Nesse sentido, George, você tem razão... Mas há uma festa anual de cogumelos, uma festa até que bem interessante, se você tem mais de 70 anos!"

"Espero chegar aos 70 anos! Então, vamos logo descobrir o tal mistério, a tal Caverna dos Destinos".

Permaneceram os 5, estáticos, olhando para o céu sombrio, e não demoraram a entender que não tinham a mínima idéia que fosse de como começar a jornada a procura da caverna, e portanto, as chances de encontrarem-na –isso se ela realmente existisse –eram muito pequenas.

"O que nós fazemos agora?" –Ginny perguntou, seus cabelos vermelhos eram levados pelo vento gélido.

"Sente alguma coisa?" –Acies perguntou em tom estranhamente casual.

"Não... Deveria?".

"Digamos que era minha esperança, pois, pessoalmente? Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde poderia estar essa caverna!".

"Sinto o futuro promissor que nos espera!" –Draco exclamou ironicamente.

"Bom..." –Fred iniciou sua suposição, como de costume. "Um lugar como essa caverna deve ter alguma proteção, não é mesmo? E eu digo, alguma proteção natural, algo como... Um esconderijo...".

"Eras? Paredes de pedra... Tubarões malévolos em águas turbulentas que sugam a alma daqueles que tentam atravessar?".

"É sério George, não estou brincando!".

"Mas é uma suposição estúpida!".

"Não é não B2(1), na verdade isso tudo faz sentido. Veja bem, eu não entendo nem mesmo a razão pela qual uma caverna dessa fora criada, entretanto, fora criada, isto supondo que ela exista..." –Draco juntava as informações em uma lógica confusa. "Então, não se pode achar que ela ficaria exposta para todos no mundo, e com um tapete de boas vindas na porta!" –ele terminou com pouco ar.

"É verdade" –Ginny concordou. Ela também achava a idéia de uma caverna de destinos absurda, todavia desde que deixara sua cama no hospital gelado, tudo aos seus olhos era extremamente bizarro. "Não acho que esteja exposta...".

"Ao menos que esteja exposta! Como um truque! Isso, quem criou a caverna a expôs, de modo que enganasse a todos... Aqueles que quisessem a encontrara procurariam por uma caverna escondida, e nunca imaginariam o óbvio, que ela estava logo a frente de seus narizes!".

"Pura besteira B2! Se até mesmo você pensou nessa teoria, o que te faz achar que ela seja TÃO especial?" –Draco disse dando as costas para o bravo menino de cabelos cor de laranja. "Quem criou essa caverna, afinal?".

"Dizem que foi Bel(2)" –Fred respondeu com calma.

"Bel? Quem raios é Bel? Isabel? Sua ex-namorada?".

"NÃO SEJA TOLO E TÃO DESRESPEITOSO" –Acies repreendeu Draco furiosamente. "Bel é um dos Grandes Deuses da Bretanha, a antiga Bretanha, a Bretanha dos tempos em que Deuses e homens andavam juntos por essas belas terras... Tempos de Paz!".

"Bel fora mandado embora pelos Romanos" –Fred deu continuidade à explicação, contudo fora interrompido por George.

"Um deus nunca perderia a guerra para os homens!".

"Não seja estúpido, meu irmão! Ouça primeiro... Bel vivia em um mundo de paz, de respeito, um mundo em que não havia morte, nem pessoas que desrespeitassem sua existência. Os romanos açoitaram Bel, sua imagem, sua terra, e de desgosto Bel se foi, para o plano Superior, abandonando aqui em baixo seus filhos, que em seu ponto de vista não mais mereciam seu amor!".

"A última criação de Bel, no plano terreno" –Acies tomara a frente. "foi a Caverna dos Destinos, que diferentemente dos 13 Tesouros da Bretanha, não poderia ser descoberta ou mesmo destruída, uma marca de sua existência!".

"Onde estão os tesouros?"

"Nos mais diversos locais, dependendo do documento que você leia, Draco" –Fred mostrava que aprendera muito com Acies, sobre a bela História da velha Bretanha (Britânia para alguns autores). "Dizem que o Caldeirão de Clyddino Eyddin se tornou o conhecido Graal, dos católicos, e muitos já buscaram por ele, e nada encontraram... Por tudo que já li, pessoalmente, acredito que o encontraríamos na América Central(3)" –ele apontou com sabedoria. "Outro tesouro seria Excalibur, a lendária espada usada por Arthur, o homem que fora rei, se nunca usar uma coroa".

"Sobre os outros tesouros pouco se sabe, são todos muito fáceis de serem destruídos... Restam poucos, na verdade, quase nenhum, druida atualmente".

"Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado?" –Ginny perguntou impaciente, amassando com os pés algumas folhas verdes que encontrava pelo caminho. Eles lentamente desciam em direção à pequena cidade, que para ela deveria ser chamada de vilarejo.

"Bel era deus de que?".

"É, Bel, È deus do Fogo, Draco" –Acies disse inquieta, como se temesse uma reação vinda de algum plano superior.

"Onde o deus do fogo deixaria seu legado?" –o jovem de cabelos claros de perguntou coçando a nuca. "Em um lugar quente!" –chegou à ridícula conclusão sem notar o quão ridícula ela era.

"SIM, MALFOY SOLUCIONOU O NOSSO PROBLEMA! Procuremos em algum lugar quente, NESTA ETERNA GELADEIRA ESCOCESA!" –George clamou com tanta raiva que seus olhos pareciam que logo deixariam a face.

"Há um lugar quente!" –Ginny falou, sem saber o porquê de tal certeza. Era estranho, mas a ridícula e, aparentemente, inútil conclusão de Draco lhe trouxera a mente uma estranha certeza de conhecer aquele lugar. "Eu sei... Sei de algum modo... Não sei dizer onde...".

"ÙTIL! Você deve ter sonhado!".

"Me dê um segundo, George! Não sei onde é, MAS sei chegar até lá".

Suas pernas pareciam guiadas por uma força superior, talvez Bel as guiasse em direção ao desconhecido, e essa era a única possibilidade que vislumbrava naquele momento. Passaram por campos belíssimos, gramados de um verde tão forte que chegava a ofuscar a vista, subiram colinas, cortaram caminho por meio de uma mata composta por altas e esguias árvores, pularam por sobre pedras para cruzar um riacho gelado até que pararam, todos olhando em direção ao mesmo ponto.

Seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que via, logo à sua frente, um lago de águas negras, que ao serem tocadas por raios fracos do sol encoberto por nuvens, se pareciam assustadoramente com um poço de sangue. A superfície estava toda coberta por uma grossa camada de fumaça com um estranho cheiro de enxofre, aquelas eram águas térmicas.

"Penso que encontramos o segredo de Bel" –Ginny disse se aproximando da água. "O deus do fogo se esconde naquilo que o poderia derrotar, a água. Afinal é um deus, e deuses não são derrotados..." –proclamou as palavras com um leve sorriso tomando os lábios, não sabia de onde elas vinham, nem mesmo o sorriso podia entender, porém isso não era importante, estava certa de que encontrara a Caverna dos Destinos, e ainda mais certa de já estivera ali algum dia.

**MUITAS EXPLICAÇÕES NESSE CAPÍTULO:**

_(1)Eu sei que pode parecer estúpido, mas me faltavam apelidos para os gêmeos, então, eu me inspirei no clássico Bananas de Pijamas! George é B2 (nome de uma das bananas gêmeas)._

_(2)Bel é um deus pagão, parte da crença druida, é deus do fogo, deus dos chifres, rei da natureza. Na verdade as estórias de Bel dependem muito do autor que as escreve, são diversos mitos que variam de local para local. O mesmo se passa com os Tesouros da Bretanha (Britânia), adotei a linha de autores como Bernard Cornwell, que me parecem as mais interessantes. Li diversos livros medievais e até mesmo documentação antiga (é um assunto que me fascina!), e após isso tomei a decisão de segui-lo. PORTANTO, os tesouros que menciono no texto pertencem a Bernard Cornwell._

_(3)Menção à minha própria Fic o Clã do Dragão. _

**EXPLICAÇÕES SOBRE MEU SUMISSO!**

_**Sim eu sumi, não me odeiem muito, só um pouco! E prometi que terminaria essa fiction, e assim será... Passei por algumas dificuldades, MAS estou de volta, espero que leiam e capítulo e gostem dele.**_

_**Para não perder o hábito: REVIEWS, quanto mais, mais rápido chega o outro capítulo! (Brincadeira, ando MUITO, MUITO, carente! huahuahauhauahuahua LOL!)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: _"Quem é você?"_**

"**O **que acabou de acontecer aqui?" –George perguntou assustado. "Como... Como ela conseguiu chegar até aqui, sem nem ao menos saber onde aqui realmente é? Você sabe onde estamos?".

"Não... Não tenho idéia... E não me pergunte como entrar nessa caverna!" –Ginny se antecipou.

"Caverna? Eu não vejo caverna..." –Fred murmurou olhando a seu redor. "Não há qualquer entrada e..." –ele respirou fundo, "prefiro não imaginar que teremos que entrar nessa água sangrenta!".

"Pelo menos não está fria!" –Draco exclamou se aproximando da superfície esfumaçada. Abaixou-se lentamente e com expressão de nojo encheu suas mãos, em forma de concha, com aquele estranho líquido. "Isso é água?" –indagou, incomodado com o cheiro forte de enxofre.

"Deve ser..." –Acies se aproximou. "Parece água, mas é vermelha. Nunca vi água tão vermelha antes...".

Enquanto todos discutiam o forte cheiro de enxofre, e principalmente a cor daquele líquido que tinham nas mãos, Ginny deu alguns passos em direção ao tronco de algumas das árvores que escondiam o local. Tocando a madeira cuidadosamente sentiu o seu mundo girar com tanta rapidez que fora forçada a agarrar a árvore com força, sua cabeça doía como se atravessada por um lança, sentia o cérebro latejar e mexer como se fosse uma massa solta dentro de seu crânio. De olhos fechados, a escuridão era lentamente substituída por uma estranha claridade cheia de névoa, sua vista estava embaçada, mas podia ver com certa clareza suas mãos mergulhadas em algo quente, escuro, lentamente um estranho odor tomou suas narinas, e seus cabelos pareceram molhados, pois pesaram em suas costas.

Muito pouco demorou para perder o ar e mergulhar em um líquido viscoso, todavia antes que pudesse morrer asfixiada ouviu uma voz assustada chamando por ela.

"Ginny... Ginny, o que há! Ginny!" –Draco exclamava, segurando sua mão. Estava sentada, recostada à mesma árvore que há pouco agarrara, sua cabeça ainda doía, porém agora sua visão estava perfeita, e a terrível sensação de falta de ar havia passado. "O que aconteceu?" –ele perguntou ao vê-la abrir os olhos.

"Não sei... Minha cabeça doeu, e..." –antes que pudesse contar o que havia se passado fora calada por uma estranhíssima sensação de proibição, sentiu uma mão selar seus lábios, e o dever de manter em segredo o que acabara de sentir se sobrepôs à sua vontade de dividir o medo com aqueles à sua volta.

Nesse exato momento sentiu-se observada, estava certa de que havia olhos sobre ela, alguém a observava e lá estava essa pessoa, logo à sua frente. O par de olhos castanhos a assustou, eles não se moviam, Jones sabia o que ela pensava, Jones via o que ela acabara de ver e talvez... 'Jones me cala, você me cala?' –perguntou em pensamento e recebeu como resposta um fino sorriso.

"Vamos, ela já está bem... Precisamos encontrar a passagem de entrada para a Caverna, isso se ela realmente existir!" –qualquer um que conhecesse Acies, pelo menos um pouco, saberia que algo estranho estava ocorrendo, afinal ela estava certa de tudo aquilo, da existência dos destinos, da caverna e, mais assustador, estava certa de que tudo seria resolvido.

"Draco, vá com George até atrás daquele morro! Fred, siga aquela trilha... Eu e Ginny procuraremos daquele lado!" –ela terminou apontando para o Leste.

Não houve qualquer protesto quanto à divisão dos grupos, apesar de George e Draco não estarem exatamente felizes com a missão que deveriam desempenhar juntos a bela menina de cabelos escuros não havia os dado espaço para reclamações.

Estavam sozinhas, e Ginny sabia, aquele seria um momento de revelações.

"Fale..." –Ginny iniciou a conversa, segurando em suas mãos uma larga folha verde.

"O que?".

"O que quer falar...".

"Talvez a pergunta que deva ser feita é... O que quer ouvir?".

"A verdade...".

"Não há verdade".

"Como pode não haver verdade?".

"A verdade só existe após ser criada!".

"Eu não entendo!".

"Entende, Ginny, sei que entende!".

"Não entendo!" –gritou com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. "Não sou como você... Sensitiva!".

"E como sobreviveu todo esse tempo sem memória? Ninguém sobrevive a tanto, sem passado, se não puder pressentir o futuro".

A resposta a calou.

"Quem é você?" –foi o que lhe restou perguntar ao ver a imagem de Jones coberta pela luz fraca vinda do Sol.

"Eu não sou".

"Sei que não" –respondeu ainda chorando.

"Vá Ginny... Faça o que deve fazer... Sabe como é... Não sabe?".

Sem pensar adentrou lentamente o estranho lago, e se afundou nas águas sangrentas.

**_VALEUZÃO:_**

**Carolzenha Malfoy:** MUITO obrigada pelos elogios que fez, é muito legal saber que gosta da fic! Continue acompanhando! O que achou do capítulo de hoje? (Eu posso te mandar um e-mail com alguns livros se você se interessar, é só me mandar uma mensagem com seu endereço...)

**Nicolle Weasley Malfoy:** Desculpe realmente pela demora, mas não pretendo sumir desse modo! Não mais... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, o que me diz?

**Angelina Malfoy:** Logo você descobre toda a verdade, afinal estamos chegando ao final da estória... Conte-me quais de suas suposições estavam certas! Estou curiosa! Gostou desse capítulo?

**Luna W17:** Ainda bem que mudou sua opinião! MUITO obrigada pelos elogios, espero que a fic continue cada vez mais interessante! Também adoro Bernard Cornwell, gosto muito do modo como ele escreve e claro, das estórias! Gostou desse capítulo?

**Fini Felton:** Ahhh esse também está curtinho, não é? Perdão, mas eu prometo que as coisas vão se resolver... O fim se aproxima!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII: "_Aqui eu estou, mas lá não estava"_**

**S**em nem ao menos raciocinar sobre o que fazia mergulhou-se nas águas mornas e salgadas do estranho lago, o forte odor de enxofre parecia capaz de embaçar sua vista, entretanto era impossível saber se a dificuldade que enfrentava para enxergar algo advinha do cheiro ou se da cor assustadoramente vermelha daquele líquido. Nadava usando toda a força que possuía nas pernas em direção ao fundo, era lá que acreditava ser o local onde encontraria a entrada para a Caverna dos Destinos, todavia esperava que fosse atingir esse ponto antes que o ar lhe faltasse.

'Dei tudo por certo' –pensou ao notar os primeiros sinais de que o ar logo lhe faltaria nos pulmões. 'Acreditei que tudo fosse verdade' –continuou perdida em seus pensamentos, e a cada segundo o oxigênio parecia lhe fazer ainda mais falta. Naquele momento arrependia-se de ter acreditado em Acies, e até mesmo Draco como inimigo passou por sua mente. 'Teria eu sido enganada? Talvez meus pais estivessem certos ao tentarem desesperadamente me afastar dessas pessoas... Desse destino!'.

O ar se acabara, e só lhe restara o pânico de ter a certeza da morte. Olhou para cima buscando forças para retornar à superfície, mas não conseguiria, chegara a um ponto sem retorno. Seus longos cabelos da cor d'água se enrolavam por seu pescoço, aumentando ainda mais a terrível e desesperadora sensação de sufocamento, seus pulmões se contraiam em inúteis espasmos à procura de ar, porém tudo que encontravam era o desagradável gosto salgado do líquido que logo lhe tiraria a vida.

Sentiu seus músculos brigarem, e sentiu com pavor o exato momento em que perderam a furiosa batalha, seus olhos que antes viam água turva agora se fechavam lentamente frente a uma escuridão contra a qual insistia em lutar. Sentiu-se perdendo os sentidos, entretanto de uma forma repentina suas pernas foram agarradas por algo que não conseguiu identificar, e seu corpo fora dolorosamente atirado, sem qualquer piedade, contra um gelado chão duro.

Antes que pudesse respirar vomitou uma grande quantidade de água, a qual deixou uma horrível dor em sua garganta, e ainda com o gosto salgado lhe maltratando os lábios sentiu o alívio de voltar a viver. Permaneceu deitada como estava por diversos minutos até conseguir retomar o controle daquele corpo que, há tão pouco, quase perdera.

Levantou-se lentamente, era difícil manter o equilíbrio, principalmente porque estava em um lugar completamente escuro, não enxergava seus pés ou suas pernas, e só se sabia ali por poder cruzar os braços na tentativa de se esquentar. As roupas molhadas lhe traziam ainda mais frio, e o tremor fazia com que seu abdômen se contraísse contra sua vontade.

Pensou em andar, porem a idéia de se mover logo lhe pareceu muito perigosa; não via o chão e poderia estar parada à beira de um precipício. 'O que devo fazer então?' –indagou-se. Se pudesse escolher, por impulso sairia correndo para qualquer direção, mas de certo modo não sentia ser essa a melhor idéia. Com muito cuidado esticou sua perna direita escorregando seu pé pelo chão, assim teria certeza de que haveria, mais a frente, onde pisar. Fez o mesmo com sua outra perna, até ter as duas paralelas, e assim, com grande dificuldade, deu mais cinco ou seis passos.

O silêncio fazia doer seus ouvidos, temia ouvir algum ruído, mas esse não parecia chegar, e pensando racionalmente preferia ouvir o som da morte a morrer sem percebê-la. 'Essa é sua vida' –pensou melancólica. 'Sem passado... E por isso nada vê quando olha para traz Ginny... E com um futuro imprevisível, o que torna o caminho à sua frente ainda mais sombrio...' –conversava com si mesma ao dar mais um passo.

Acabara de pisar em algo que se moveu suavemente e um grave estrondo tomou o local, fazendo com que Ginny ficasse paralisada pelo medo. Tochas de um fogo muito vermelho se acenderam, iluminando um gigantesco hall, ou melhor, um imensurável abismo.

Sim, estava certa ao temer estar à beira de um abismo, pois com a luminosidade pôde se ver parada sobre uma passarela que era o único resquício de chão naquele local. Não via um início, mas podia ver o final, e com mais alguns passos chegaria até ele. Ainda pensava se devia se mover.

Um estranho e fúnebre vento gélido veio do abismo, e fez com que tomasse a decisão de correr rapidamente até o final daquela passarela.

Estava agora pisando sobre um belo chão que parecia quebrar a cada passo que dava. Abaixou-se cuidadosamente e viu que pisava em pequenos cacos de cristais translúcidos que refletiam belamente a cor das tochas rubras. Tocou o cristal moído, o qual lhe cortou impiedosamente a pele, fazendo com que agradecesse calçar uma bota de sola tão grossa e que tomasse cuidado ao se mover, pois escorregar ali significaria se cortar por inteiro.

Ouvia os cristais quebrarem, e olhando para o chão andava vendo o reflexo do fogo inconstante das tochas. Ginny não sabia se estava em um sonho, ou se era aquele o pior de todos os seus pesadelos.

Mais dois passos, e um horripilante frio lhe subiu pela espinha. Via no chão o reflexo de um ser humano, levantou o olhar e à sua frente estava uma mulher vestida em uma longa camisola branca, de costas. Os cabelos eram muito loiros e longos, lisos até a cintura, terminando em grandes cachos reluzentes, todavia o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os pés descalços, que pisavam os cristais sem qualquer problema.

"Quem é você?" –perguntou baixo, e ao se virar, aquela pessoa fez com que seu coração quase parasse de bater. "Não pode ser..." –murmurou assustada, e nem mesmo o afável sorriso lhe tirou a terrível sensação de poder entender o que não se deve.

"O que acha do meu cabelo? Gosta dele assim?" –a mulher perguntou balançando animadamente os cachos dourados.

"Acies..." –Ginny suspirou. "Como? Por que?".

"Acies..." –ela repetiu o nome sorrindo. "É um bonito nome, não acha? Escolhi bem, não?" –ela fez uma pausa, e passando as mãos pelos fios loiros fez com que se tornassem pretos, depois castanhos –do modo como a vira pela última vez –e finalmente ruivos. "Como fico melhor?" –ela indagou, ignorando a surpresa estampada nos olhos de Ginevra.

"Pare com isso!" –pediu com raiva. "O que está acontecendo? Onde estou? Por que estou aqui?".

"Ahhhhh" –ela exclamou com pouca paciência, mas ainda rindo. "Uma coisa de cada vez!" –aquela mulher não era a mesma Acies que conhecera, era uma pessoa sorridente, engraçada, não mais séria e responsável. Na verdade aquela pessoa que mexia cristais cortantes com os seus dedos chegava a beirar a irresponsabilidade. "Veja, há muito que precisa saber... Ou melhor... HÁ TODA UMA VIDA! Que dia mais revigorante!" –disse efusiva. "Vamos passear!".

Acies –ou seja lá quem fosse aquela mulher – guiou Ginevra por um longo corredor estreito de chão cristalino. Apesar de não saber para onde era levada sentia-se mais segura com a companhia de um rosto familiar, era estranho, mas mesmo não compreendendo o que se passava naquele momento, não era capaz de aceitar que Jones, fosse a pessoa que conhecera ou alguém que parecia nem mesmo existir, lhe faria mal. Sentia que nunca chegariam a um fim, e suas roupas molhadas ainda lhe faziam tremer de frio devido a uma brisa gélida que tomava todo aquele lugar, tornando o forte fogo rubro das tochas meras brasas.

"O quão desatenta posso ser?" –Acies parou e com um leve gesto secou sua roupa, e esquentou seu corpo. "Perdoe-me... Devia estar morrendo de frio, não? Veja, do que servem tantas tochas se são frias? Curioso... Muito curioso, porém ainda mais inútil, não acha?".

"Talvez esquentem a água..." –respondeu ao se esquecer, por um breve momento, que aquela mulher não era a Acies Jones que conhecera, apesar de ter suas formas, e estar agora com cabelos castanhos.

"Sim... Inteligente palpite... Nunca pensei nessa possibilidade! Só pode ser isso, não? Interessante... Pena que não esquentam esse local... É muito bonito aqui, se pensar por um certo lado, mas intimidador! Muita gente já morreu aqui, sabia?".

"Já estiveram aqui?".

"Ó sim... Sim... Acredito que tenha exagerado ao dizer que muita gente já morreu aqui. Poucos conseguiram encontrar esse lugar...!".

"Digamos que é difícil acreditar que o deus do Fogo se esconda na água!".

"Na verdade, você entrou pela porta dos fundos!" –ela sorriu carinhosamente. "Eu te pus pra dentro... Da primeira vez sim, chegou até aqui pelo caminho certo, mas dessa vez...".

"Da primeira vez?".

"Ó! Esqueci que ainda não lhe devolvi a memória... Saiba que deixara tudo aqui e isso me ocupou um bom espaço... Imagine, destinos e mais algumas memórias! NÃO CABE!".

"Eu não entendo... Me perdoe, sei que estou sendo grossa..." –sentiu-se forçada a dizer frente à educação e cordialidade de Jones. 'Seria Jones?'. "Não compreendo qualquer coisa que diz... Como cheguei aqui? Como? Por onde entrei? Por que não morri? Quem morreu? Por que minha memória se foi? Quem é você? Quem é a outra você que me disse para entrar na água? Por que meus pais me seguiam?Por que você está aqui? Ou melhor, você está aqui?".

"Aqui eu estou, mas lá não estava...".

"Muito esclarecedor" –disse irônica e suspirou seguindo Acies.

Agora sabia que as respostas eram algumas vezes muito mais confusas do que as próprias perguntas.

_

* * *

__VALEUZÃO: _gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic, o tempo que gastam com ela significa muito para mim, podem acreditar! 

**Fini Felton: **Até que fui rápida dessa vez, não acha? Veja, a Ginny mergulhou sim naquela água estranha... O que achou desse capítulo? Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs...

**Angélica B. Malfoy: **Muitas suspeitas, não posso contar agora se você está certa ou errada, mas a fic está chegando ao fim e logo você vai saber, eu prometo! Quanto à razão pela qual os Weasleys a resguardavam, volte um pouquinho nos capítulos onde a Acies conta sobre os agentes duplos, se lembra? Bom, esses agentes fizeram com que a própria e Acies e o Draco fossem culpados de delatar um esquema... (Capítulo VI), e por isso os Weasleys não suportam a idéia de ter os dois por perto. Há mais coisas nessa história, que logo você saberá... O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Luna W17:** A atualização até que foi rápida dessa vez... Bom... Mais ou menos... Perdão... A espera valeu? Bjs...

**Babi:**Sim, ela afundou... Realmente assustador! O que achou desse novo capítulo? Bjs...

**Carolzenha Malfoy: **MUITO obrigada pelos elogios! É maravilhoso saber que você está gostando! Quanto aos livros, o seu e-mail não veio na mensagem... Faça o seguinte, me mande um e-mail no meu endereço: alysshamalfoy-arroba-gmailpontocom (pus assim para o site aceitar) só com o seu endereço que eu te passo alguns dos livros e sites também, onde você pode encontrar bastante informação... Gostou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Jade Cristina: **Aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado, o que achou? Bjs...

**Tre: **Realmente essa fic tem menos action, digamos que ela é uma aventura/romance assim... Mas eu PROMETO que haverá action antes do final, sim, pode ter certeza! Outra coisa, o Draco aparece sim como coadjuvante, isso porque eu estou me baseando na amnésia pra passar os fatos, e a Ginny que não se lembra, entretanto as coisas mudam um pouco até o final! Continue acompanhando e me diga o que achou, tá certo? Valeu pelos elogios, adorei saber que está gostando! Gostou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Nicolle Weasley Malfoy: **Mais uma total falta de action, né? Me desculpe... Eu sei que as leitoras adoram uma action, mas é que essa fic é uma aventura/romance. De qualquer modo, PROMETO que haverá mais action até o final, e que todos os mistérios serão desvendados! Espero que, apesar da falta de action, você tenha gostado desse capítulo... O que achou? Bjs...


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capítulo XIX –O Portal para sua Vida_**

"**C**omo pode estar aqui, sem ter estado lá? Como pode ser duas Acies?".

"Não sou Acies... Não tenho nome e nem mesmo a aparência que vê. Sou um espectro de luz!".

"O que?".

"Uma coisa que lhe queimaria as retinas, e a deixaria cega, pode acreditar!".

"Depois de tudo isso, tenha certeza, eu acredito!" –ela respondeu secamente, ainda tentando compreender o que se passava ao seu redor. "Não posso mais!" –reclamou com firmeza, se recusando a dar mais um passo, antes de ter ao menos parte de suas dúvidas respondidas.

Acies, a qual era um espectro de luz, coisa que não tinha a mínima idéia do que fosse, permaneceu em silêncio. As chamas rubras e geladas das tochas queimavam sem qualquer ruído, e o brilho grená dos cristais, apesar de mudo, parecia tentar lhe contar milhares de histórias que desejava ouvir. Apesar de seca, ainda tinha frio, mas não se renderia naquele momento, fora longe demais para desistir, ou aceitar mais uma vez o que lhe mandavam fazer. "Não vou me mover, pelo menos não antes que me explique algumas coisas... E acredite, tenho toda uma vida para esperar, apesar de o planeta não poder dizer o mesmo!".

Corajosamente se abaixou, e tomando cuidado para não tocar o chão sentou-se sobre seu grosso agasalho, cruzou as pernas e lá permaneceu, observando seriamente o rosto alvo daquela parada à sua frente. Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara até ali, e desde que conhecera Acies Jones, ela lhe pareceu muito brava, aparentemente a sua recusa lhe machucara gravemente o ego.

"Então fique... Fique aí sentada! Se você acredita que tem toda uma vida, esteja certa de que não a tem. Se continuar aí só poderá sair em cem anos, pois não voltarei para lhe ajudar... Morrerá de frio, ou de sede, morrerá de fome... Morrerá de algum modo...".

"Por que se recusa a me responder?".

"Não tenho paciência para isso... Quer saber de tudo, sendo que tudo está logo ali! Porque tenho que falar se pode descobrir sem que eu mova um músculo sequer?".

"Pensei que espectros não tivessem músculos!".

"Sei que entendeu o que eu quis dizer...".

Como em um desafio permaneceu sentada, temia o que poderia acontecer se aquele espírito –ou o que fosse aquela mulher –se revoltasse verdadeiramente e a deixasse presa na Caverna para o resto do século, entretanto aquela lhe pareceu a melhor opção. "Só me responda quem é Acies... Me responda como foi que cheguei aqui pela primeira vez, e a razão que a levou me trazer para dentro desse lugar... Só isso...".

"Certo... Certo... Responderei essas perguntas, e após isso você me segue".

"Prometo que assim será!".

"Eu sou um espectro de luz, um representante de Bel. Precisava chegar até você e para isso tomei emprestado o corpo de um ser humano, digamos que por um tempo tomei posse dele... Escolhi Acies Jones, por seu dom de leitura de mentes...".

"Boa escolha, afinal poderia saber sempre o que todos pensavam...".

"Não só isso... A verdadeira Acies Jones é muito sensível, em razão de seu próprio dom, é uma pessoa muito quieta, e principalmente, muito sozinha... Por isso apossar-me de seu corpo foi uma tarefa muito simples e a mudança de personalidade não causou estranheza em qualquer pessoa, afinal ninguém poderia dizer que realmente a conhecia. Um de seus irmãos talvez, mas ninguém mais".

"Nem mesmo Draco?".

"Não. Malfoy e Jones são amigos de infância, mas se distanciaram com o tempo. Voltaram a ter contato a partir do momento em que ambos ganharam a Marca de Voldemort, e o fato de não a quererem os uniu um pouco mais".

"Mas a carta de Augustus, ele disse que Acies lhe dava calafrios...".

"Augustus Jones era pai de um ser especial e, portanto é também especial... Digamos que Augustus Jones sabia que tudo isso iria acontecer, desde o momento em que olhou para os olhos de sua filha pela primeira vez. Ele a usava para ver o futuro... E conseguia!".

"Por que não nos trouxe logo para cá? Por que toda a demora, todos os riscos...?".

"Duas razões principais... Em primeiro lugar, não quis lhe expor a tudo isso antes que entendesse qual mundo habitava. A Caverna fez com que você saísse viva, todavia lhe tirou todo o passado, algo como uma troca...".

"Por que não fui punida?".

"Punição é só para aqueles que realmente desejam o mal... Você não o desejava, ao contrário, o acaso lhe trouxe até esse lugar... Ouso até mesmo dizer que a infelicidade lhe trouxe até aqui, e por isso não merecia a punição da morte. Todavia não seria aceitável que se lembrasse disso tudo!".

"A segunda razão...".

"Não é minha tarefa mexer nos acontecimentos que tomam lugar em sua realidade... Represento o guardião de Bel, e esse sim é meu trabalho, guardar o que é de Bel, nada além. Exacerbava minhas funções e por isso tive de ser o mais sutil possível..." –fez-se uma pausa, durante a qual Ginny se levantou, e viu aquela mulher respirar fundo antes de dizer mais uma frase. "Essa minha extrema e absurda preocupação com os humanos fez com que a puxasse do lago. Precisava que viesse corrigir seu grande erro!".

"Erro?".

"Sim, grande erro... Se der volta nesse lago encontrará uma grande árvore, é lá que se abre a Caverna dos Destinos. Reverendo Kirk, o qual sumira nas florestas, foi um dos que descobriram a existência dessa Caverna, e por isso sumiu... Adentrou território proibido, e tentou mudar os destinos de várias pessoas... Fora punido! A ganância, o ódio, e a extrema esperteza utilizada para o mal são os sentimentos que mais ofendem o grande Bel".

"Eu devo ter escorregado naquela árvore, não?".

"Foi empurrada!".

"Empurrada?".

"Sim! Empurrada... Isso você reviverá em pouco tempo, não se irrite... Mas antes de ganhar suas memórias de volta deverá desfazer o erro que cometera quando entrou aqui pela primeira vez... Procurando pela escolha certa, fez a pior delas!".

"Fiz com que Voldemort simplesmente desaparecesse... Quando a profecia havia sido iniciada, não? Errei ao escolher que ele simplesmente sumisse... O certo era que Harry o matasse... E daí sim seria o seu real fim!".

"Correto".

"Por que Acies e Draco perderam as memórias?".

"Pois eram eles as únicas duas pessoas que sabiam onde você estava... Sabiam que você vinha à procura da caverna...".

"Deixaram-me vir sozinha?".

"Não, mas foram presos, não conseguiram seguir o caminho junto a você. Como não entraram aqui não teria o direito de lhes corromper toda a memória, mas tinha o dever de fazer com que se esquecessem de qualquer coisa relacionada a esse local, e essa é a razão pela qual se esqueceram de um curto período de tempo".

"Agora venha... Venha e desfaça o seu erro... Faça o que sabe ser o certo!".

Uma infinidade de nomes apareceu a sua frente, todos eram escritos em luz vermelha, e alguns deles iluminados por um fraco brilho amarelado. Os nomes não paravam de se mover, uns dando lugar aos outros. Todas as pessoas do mundo pareciam estar condensadas naquele local.

"Os que brilham mais forte são em sua maioria crianças, ou pessoas com tarefas especiais... Os amarelados são os mortos, destinos que logo se extinguirão" –o espectro lhe explicou com grande calma.

"Como posso encontrar Voldemort?" –Ginny indagou tonta frente a todas aquelas imagens.

"Chame-o!".

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE" –ela falou pausadamente e com voz bem clara.

O nome brilhava em vermelho, mas ainda com uma luz fraca, interpretou que tal ocorria por ser ele um ser ascendente, isto é, um ser que acabara de renascer das cinzas, e ainda não havia recobrado sua vitalidade por completa.

Uma enorme pedra negra apareceu, e nela estavam letras cravejadas como se sangrassem, todo um destino, tudo o que fizera estava lá, os grandes acontecimentos da História, logo a sua frente. Mortes, nascimento... Tudo. A tentação de terminar com aquilo sem expor Harry ao perigo fora grande, mas cedera uma vez a ela, e nada saíra como esperava. Bel lhe dava agora uma segunda chance, e não teria o direito de decepciona-lo.

"Não sei o que fazer... Devo mudar ou acrescentar?".

"O primeiro erro foi estar aqui...".

Entendendo a resposta colocou seu dedo direito indicador por sobre a linha que dizia: _Não mais existe_. Sentindo tocar um gelo viu que as palavras ao pouco sumiam, e sutilmente disse: "Harry Potter tira toda as suas diversas vidas, concretizando a Profecia".

"Está feito" –a mulher proclamou. "É hora de rever sua História!".

Ansiosamente seguiu o espectro, apesar de saber que em poucos segundos reencontraria todo seu passado, perguntas tomavam a sua mente, e foi impossível segura-las só em pensamentos.

"O que acontece quando sair daqui?" –perguntou animadamente.

"O que quer saber exatamente?".

"O tempo volta? Toda essa procura pela Caverna será esquecida?".

"Tudo em relação à Caverna será apagado da mente de todos... Até mesmo da sua... A vida recomeçará".

"Não posso esquecer de novo, não quero... Veja, todo esse tempo que passei foi o mais feliz de minha vida, não é justo que eu esqueça!".

"Ginevra... Pense no que disse. Pense, por favor...".

"Qual é o problema?".

"Nas últimas semanas você não tinha uma vida, não tinha um passado! Será feliz sem se lembrar desse tempo...".

"Não há como simplesmente proteger esses momentos? Deixe-me lembrar, não os contarei para ninguém...".

"Veja, não se esqueça que algumas pessoas que conhecera nesse tempo não eram elas mesmas... Acies, por exemplo...".

"Diga a verdade... Tudo vai terminar bem?".

"Sim, Ginevra. Se o ciclo for quebrado dessa vez... Sim".

"Ciclo?".

"Sim, mas não pense nisso...".

Seguindo o caminho passava por várias aberturas, as quais desembocavam no mesmo salão gigantesco no qual se encontravam os nomes e os destinos. O número de portas era enorme, e antes que pudesse ver o final daquele longo corredor, viraram à esquerda, adentrando uma nova sala, bem diferente das anteriores.

Aquele novo salão era bem amplo, e em seu centro havia um arco de pedra, o qual sugeria uma passagem. Era possível passar por dentro daquele portal de pedra, mas qual seria o uso, se o fazer levaria a pessoa ao mesmo lugar que antes estivera?

"Passe por ali...".

"Para quê?".

"Não tome esse lugar como um local comum..." –a mulher lhe respondeu.

Ginny deu poucos passos em direção à incomum passagem, ansiava ter sua vida de volta, porém a idéia de perder tudo o que acontecera nos meses anteriores lhe fazia andar com lentidão. Olhou para trás e viu que a mulher, antes tão humana, agora brilhava fortemente, porém mantinha as feições de Acies.

"Obrigada..." –sussurrou.

"Não agradeça a mim... Agradeça ao destino... Agradeça a Bel...".

Mais um passo era tudo o que faltava, levou uma perna à frente, e antes de fizesse o mesmo com a outra, ouviu-se chamada pelo espectro.

"Ginevra, não se engane... Voldemort será destruído, mas isso não resolve todos os problemas... Você ainda terá de lutar muito!".

"A morte de Voldemort já é o bastante...".

"Não é... Acredite... e boa sorte!".

Ainda assustada fechou os olhos e passou pelo portal.

* * *

_**VALEUZÃO:**_

**Angélica B. Malfoy:** Agora acho que expliquei várias coisas, mas sim, criei um novo mistério! É mais forte que eu! Mas fique tranqüila, TODAS as dúvidas serão solucionadas... O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs..

**Tre:** PROMETO que no próximo capítulo haverá bastante action, está super romântico! Solucionei algumas de suas dúvidas? Gostou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Rah:** É MUITO legal saber que está gostando da fic, mas não me mate, por favor... Veja, pense que se eu me for a fic ficará sem fim! Um capítulo que saiu rápido dessa vez... Espero que a espera tenha a valido a pena, me conte o que achou desse capítulo, tá bom? Bjs...

**Nicolle Weasley Malfoy:** Acredito que tenha respondido a todas suas últimas perguntas, mas é claro... Eu sou boazinha, porém só um pouquinho... Qual a graça de acabar com TODOS os mistérios, não é mesmo? MUITO obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics, e por todas suas reviews... Gostou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Babi:** Entendeu o que eram as Acies? Nesse capítulo expliquei várias coisas... Muito obrigado pela sua review, espero que tenha gostado dessa capítulo, o que achou? Bjs...

**Gabi:** MUITO obrigada pela review, é SUPER legal saber que está gostando da minha estória... Continue acompanhando, tá bom? O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Mione de Avalon:** QUE BOM que gostou de minhas fics e voltou para ler essa! MUITO OBRIGADA! Acho que após ler esse capítulo entendeu um pouco sobre a Acies, não? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Me conte o que achou, tá bom? Bjs...

**Fini Felton:** Demorei muito? Seja sincera... Acho que expliquei bastante coisa nesse capítulo, desvendei VÁRIOS mistérios, deixei alguns mais para o final, lógico! Gostou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Carolzenha Malfoy:** Dessa vez o e-mail apareceu, fica tranqüila que LOGO mando uma mensagem, é que estava escrevendo esse novo capítulo, então não deu tempo! Me perdoe... O que achou desse capítulo? Ele respondeu várias de suas dúvidas, não? Bjs...


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo XX –Um novo Início_**

**A** luz quente do Sol esquentava seus longos cabelos vermelhos, e nem mesmo a fria brisa seria capaz de esfriar suas mãos ou seu peito, o qual estava aninhado entre os fortes braços da pessoa que tanto adorava. Lentamente abriu os olhos e ao ver as belas pupilas cinzentas sorriu com carinho, pois sabia que o calor não vinha somente dos fortes raios solares, mas do abraço que com tanto prazer desfrutava.

Os longos dedos alvos da mão de Draco se entrelaçavam aos seus, e ali, escondida atrás daquela árvore vivia em mundo só seu, um mundo particular, muito melhor do que a realidade. Não mais suportava o terrível ambiente de guerra, as batalhas entre aurors e death-eaters aconteciam quase que todas as noites, e a cada embate mais feiticeiros morriam, de ambos os lados.

"Não tem medo que te encontrem aqui?" –perguntou, tirando toda a angústia de sua mente.

"Não me importo... Seus pais sabem que estamos juntos e se for necessário enfrento qualquer um para ficar com você" –Draco respondeu, beijando-lhe apaixonadamente os lábios. "Gostaria de saber o porquê do ódio de sua mãe! Salvei sua vida naquela noite!" –ele exclamou, balançando fortemente seus cabelos loiros, na tentativa de se esquecer do dia em que trouxe para dentro de Hogwarts uma esquadra de seguidores de Voldemort.

"Ela não sabe disso, se esqueceu? Achei estranho você me salvar!" –Ginny falou sorrindo, se aproximando ainda mais do jovem. "Achei que você quisesse me matar! Naquele momento estive certa de que seria meu fim, nunca esperei que fosse me salvar de um death-eater".

Lembrava-se com perfeição do dia em que foi Draco Malfoy o responsável pela invasão da escola, e também indiretamente, pela tão sofrida morte de Dumbledore. E nessa noite foi quando, pela primeira vez, sentiu o forte toque dos braços daquele que agora a apertava contra seu peito.

_Perdida entre aurors e death-eaters, corria desgovernada pelos corredores à procura de seu irmão, de Harry, ou de qualquer pessoa que pudesse por fim aos gritos desesperados e ao ruído das perversas risadas dos sombrios agentes Daquele-que-não-se-nomeia. Tinha em sua mente a idéia de nunca parar, mas chegando ao fim da escada deu de cara com uma horrenda figura vestida de negro, e com o rosto coberto por uma medonha máscara dura. 'É o fim' –havia pensado, e fechara os olhos para não ver sua morte, entretanto não sentiu qualquer dor, só alguém que pulara sobre ela, levando-a ao chão, e para bem longe daquele sombrio destino. _

_Não pudera acreditar no que via, Draco Malfoy havia puxado-a para longe de seu algoz, e acabara de nocauteá-lo com um poderoso feitiço que terminara por deixar a terrível figura desmaiada e sem sua varinha. Lembrava-se de ouvir o belo jovem sussurrar em seus ouvidos com uma grave e séria voz, ele estava assustado, até mais que ela. "Saia Weasley, vá embora... Fique o mais longe que puder desse lugar... Desça, e se esconda! Voe, corra... Não fique aqui, por favor"._

"Uma flor por seus pensamentos..." –Draco chamou por sua atenção.

"Um beijo... Um beijo e te conto no que pensava!" –antes que pudesse terminar seu pedido o teve ardentemente atendido.

"Espero que se perca mais vezes em pensamentos...".

"Não precisa disso para que eu te beije..." –ela explicou sorrindo. "Estava me lembrando da noite em que... Em que... Da noite em que me salvou".

"Não quero lembrar desse dia... Por favor".

"Sim, eu sei que não, e peço desculpas".

"Você namorava o Potter naquela época! Eu não posso acredita que alguém realmente tenha namorado o garoto-cicatriz, ainda mais a menina mais bonita da escola! E depois ainda há quem diga que fama não aumenta a beleza das pessoas!".

"Eu? A mais bonita?".

"Sim, escutou o que eu disse..." –ele disse com carinho. "Mas se fizer questão eu posso repetir, sem problemas!" –Draco exclamou sorrindo. "Estive pensando... Acho que sei porque sua mãe não gosta de mim...".

"E qual foi sua conclusão, menino?".

"Ah menina... Acho que sua mãe não gosta de tatuagens!" –ele brincou com a Marca Negra que carregava em seu braço.

Aquela horripilante imagem que trazia no braço o torturava impiedosamente, e Ginny ficava feliz em vê-lo brincando com ela, era como se seus efeitos diminuíssem, assim como o ódio que ele sentia por si mesmo. O maior problema era que, durante um período Draco havia desejado aquela Marca, como se ela fosse um reconhecimento de seus talentos como Feiticeiro, todavia ele nunca estivera realmente envolvido com as atividades reais dos death-eaters, e viu pela primeira vez o horror que aquelas pessoas causavam na noite em que Dumbledore morreu.

Haviam conversado sobre o assunto algumas vezes, e Ginny notara que Draco não suportava o fato de ter desejado ser como todos aqueles assassinos, ele se envergonhava dos sonhos que tivera ao querer ser o mais importante dos apoiadores de Voldemort, isto tudo porque entendera, finalmente que, Voldemort nada fazia para os outros, e só por si, e para aquele que não podia ser considerado um humano, o maior reconhecimento da fidelidade de um death-eater seria sua própria morte.

"Gin... Posso perguntar algo?" –Draco indagou, trocando de posição com ela e se jogando em seu colo.

"Já perguntou!" –ela zombou da piada sem graça que acabara de fazer. "Mas permito que faça uma segunda pergunta...".

"Que bom!" –ele exclamou, e fechou seus olhos enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos loiros. "Por que nunca contou para ninguém que eu te salvei naquela noite?".

"Pensei que soubesse..." –ela suspirou. "Draco, há coisas que são muito importantes para nós, há coisas que não contamos para ninguém, que guardamos em nossos corações... É como um bem de grande valia, seja em dinheiro ou em sentimento, entende?".

"Sim".

"Então, quanto mais se expõe esse bem, mais risco se corre que alguém venha e o tire de você, ou o estrague de algum modo. Eu me culpei por isso, gostava muito de Harry, mas senti-lo tão perto de mim havia sido o primeiro momento em que sentia meu coração quase parar de bater!".

"Nossos corações deveriam acelerar, não?".

"Sim, mas em momentos especiais... Em momentos verdadeiramente especiais eles param de bater, na tentativa de fazer o tal momento durar uma eternidade!".

"Muito bonito isso!" –ele disse sorrindo, se encostando ainda mais em seu peito.

"Estou com medo..." –ela finalmente confessou, guardara tal sentimento com grande forma, mas não pudera segura-lo por tão longo tempo quanto desejava. Ginny entendia perfeitamente que seria aquele o dia do tão esperado ataque surpresa aos death-eaters, o dia em que seria posto em ação o plano perfeito, o dia em que Voldemort deveria ser destruído.

"Não fique... Tudo vai dar certo, o plano é perfeito!".

"Dia 23 de Outubro, vai ficar para História".

"Sim, Ginevra, como o dia em que o mal foi destruído..." –ele falou serenamente.

"Não há plano perfeito!" –ela se puniu por deixar tal idéia escapar, afinal Draco tomaria parte nas ações, e a última coisa que precisava era ainda mais angustia e nervosismo.

"Preciso confessar... Nada sei sobre o que vai acontecer, sei somente o que devo fazer, entretanto estarei junto aos death-eaters. Você sabe exatamente que poucos confiam realmente em mim" –suspirou tristemente.

Desde que decidira se unir às forças do Ministério e dos Aurors, ou melhor, daqueles que pretendiam destruir Voldemort, Draco havia ganho o pior de todos os serviços, o de agente duplo. Agentes duplos eram os mais temidos membros de qualquer esquadra, não tinham a confiança dos outros agentes, e sempre figuravam como os responsáveis por qualquer falha no momento em que os planos saiam do papel e ganhavam a realidade. Por mais absurdas que fossem as idéias, e por mais grotesco o erro de planejamento, sempre se culpava o agente duplo, esse era sempre punido, por ambos os lados.

"Confio em você" –murmurou com carinho. "E é por isso que não quero que vá... Fique, Draco!".

"Ginny, não é esse o momento de temer... Não vou mentir dizendo que não estou assustado, mas sei que coragem significa mais do que ir além sem temer. Coragem, minha ruiva, é seguir além e enfrentar os medos e os riscos, por saber que há coisa mais importante em jogo".

Pouco sabia de Draco antes da noite em que lhe salvara, pouco sabia dele mesmo após ela, todavia ver Dumbledore ser friamente assassinado e principalmente, não ter conseguido o fazer, havia mudado aquele jovem como nada mais poderia.

"Sei que sim, mas mesmo assim! Deixe-me ir junto com você então!" –pediu desesperadamente.

"Nem pense nisso!".

"Por que não?".

"Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você!" –ele respondeu como se o fato fosse óbvio.

"E eu não tenho o direito de querer o mesmo?" –Ginny jogou com a lógica, fechando seu meio sorriso.

"Não faça isso!" –ele pediu abraçando-a com força. "Não faça essa cara para mim! Gin, eu juro que tudo dará certo, de verdade! Pode acreditar! Todos os envolvidos estão confiantes e certos de que tudo sairá como o planejado...".

Abraçados sob a sombra da macieira ouviram um estranho barulho de pedras escorregando e terra sendo levantada, um carro se aproximava. Quem o dirigia não era qualquer mistério, Acies Jones era a única pessoa estranha o bastante para preferir os estúpidos carros muggles a qualquer outro meio de transporte bruxo, e era ela mesma que via sair do veículo.

Vinha vestida toda de preto, e coberta por uma elegante capa ainda mais negra que suas vestes, os sapatos de saltos altos e finos eram envernizados, dando ao visual um aspecto de grande riqueza e poder. Seus longos cabelos castanhos brilhavam com o Sol, e enormes óculos escuros cobriam suas pupilas marrons.

"Lá vem a maluca!" –Ginny desabafou ao ver a bela figura se movendo em sua direção.

"Parece que veio de um enterro, não?" –Draco comentou fazendo com que ela risse perversamente.

"Bom dia" –Jones disse timidamente.

Apesar de dirigir um dos mais caros veículos do mundo, e de vestir roupas caríssimas de estilistas famosos, era aquela jovem uma das pessoas mais quietas que conhecia, muitas vezes escolhendo se isolar de outras pessoas. Alguns acreditavam que ela escondia algo, e por isso não falava, havia ainda os que tivessem certeza que a convivência com Voldemort e death-eaters fizera com que fosse levada à loucura, e um terceiro grupo, ou melhor, uma terceira opinião, compartilhada por somente duas pessoas: Fred e George, os quais diziam que havia ainda muito que as pessoas não sabiam sobre ela.

"Pediram para que lhe entregasse isso" –a jovem entregou a Draco um rolo de pergaminho amarelado.

"O que é?" –ele perguntou antes mesmo de pegar o rolo em suas mãos.

"Leia... Leia e não demorará a entender o que é" –Jones respondeu simplesmente, sempre olhando para o horizonte à procura de algo.

'Alguém' –pensou Ginny, e nesse exato momento os grandes óculos escuros se viraram em sua direção, reforçando ainda mais a sua tese de que aquela esquisita pessoa era capaz de ler mentes. 'Você pode ler mentes Jones?' –desafiou em pensamento. 'Leia a minha então...Você é estranha!Sim...' -nesse momento sentiu-se culpada por ter tal em mente, e mais ainda por ver o estranho e mudo desapontamento brotando no rosto alvo e belo da mulher parada logo à sua frente.

Jones se virou e seguiu cabisbaixa até seu carro, no qual esperou mais alguns poucos minutos por um dos gêmeos que logo veio correndo.

"Fred é a única pessoa que consegue se socializar com Jones" –Ginny reclamou.

"Não diga isso!".

"E você também, logicamente" –ela disse brava e insatisfeita.

"Está com ciúme?".

A indagação de Draco fez com que milhares de idéias assolassem sua mente, todas de uma só vez. Ginevra estava certa de que temia Acies Jones, afinal não se pode tomar como comum uma pessoa que tem ataques em meio a reuniões, escondendo-se em um canto e tapando os ouvidos com as mãos, sabia também que o modo arrogante como a mulher se portava, sua extrema quietude e obviamente, sua incrível riqueza material a afastava de muitas pessoas. Todavia pela primeira vez entendia que dentro de si guardava um outro sentimento... O ciúme.

Acies Jones era bela, muito bela, e por onde passava chamava a atenção de todos ao redor. Ginny sabia-se linda, tão bela quanto Jones, entretanto pensava que talvez os mistérios que a outra guardava fizessem com que ela parecesse ainda mais interesse, como um livro a ser lido, ou um segredo a ser desvendado. Acies e Draco eram vizinhos, viviam lado a lado todos os dias, Augustus Jones e Lucius Malfoy eram inseparáveis, portanto nenhuma barreira familiar se colocava no caminho dos dois, era como se... 'Como se fossem feitos um para o outro!' –imaginou sentindo um terrível aperto no peito.

"O que foi, Ginevra?" –Draco a chamou, penteando com os dedos seus longos cabelos ruivos.

"Nada... É que... Acho que tenho ciúme dela..." –confessou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Não há razão para isso!" –ele explicou sorrindo. "Gosto de você como nunca gostei de alguém, gosto de você mais até do que gosto de mim, Ginny! Daria minha vida para te salvar, arriscaria tudo e qualquer coisa que tenho por você!" –ele disse levanto-na do chão, e segurando sua cabeça contra seu peito.

"É verdade?".

"SIM... Sim... Sinto-me no direito de exigir que fique comigo para o resto de sua vida... De minha vida... De nossas vidas!" –ele falou com firmeza.

"Draco..." –Ginny suspirou. "Você está me fazendo uma oferta?".

"Não... UM PEDIDO!" –ele se adiantou. "Veja, descobrirá que até mesmo eu, Draco Malfoy, o belo, posso ser extremamente brega e antiquado" –o jovem falou ruborizado, suas bochechas antes alvas tinhas as cores dos cabelos do Weasleys.

"O que está fazendo?" –perguntou surpresa ao vê-lo ajoelhado no chão à sua frente.

"Eu tentei, passei dias pensando em um meio diferente, em algo mais arrojado, mas não consegui chegar a uma conclusão, ou uma outra idéia... Por isso, farei do modo tradicional!".

As pernas de Ginny tremiam como nunca, seus olhos se encheram de água, e apesar de saber o que a esperava não pôde controlar a emoção de ouvir o pedido.

"Ginevra Weasel... Ops... Weasley!" –ele se corrigiu, parecia ainda mais nervoso que ela. "Ginevra Weasley, você aceita se casar comigo?".

"Sim... Aceito!" –respondeu sem nem ao menos pensar no que acabava de fazer e antes mesmo que pudesse notar sentiu-se rodar no ar como uma pequena menina. O riso se misturava com suas lágrimas, e ela tentava falar, mas as palavras se recusavam a deixar seus lábios, e antes que tentasse novamente fora calada em definitivo por um beijo daquele que era agora, seu futuro marido.

* * *

**_VALEUZÃO:_** _Um agradecimento a todos que estão acompanhando a fiction, muito obrigada pelo apoio, é realmente MUITO bom saber que estão gostando de minha estória!_

**Carolzenha Malfoy: **Você recebeu meu e-mail? Eu mandei a mensagem com alguns livros, espero que tenha recebido! E esse capítulo, o que achou dele? Valeu a espera? Bjs...

**Angelica B. Malfoy: **Ai, me doeu o coração quando li sua review! Digamos que NÃO, como percebeu a Ginny e a Acies não são exatamente melhores amigas. É que eu acredito que ler a mente das pessoas deve ser algo bem complicado, e portanto vou passar a mostrar isso agora. O que achou desse capítulo? Bjs...

**Jade Cristina: **Estou obedecendo, escrevendo bastante! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, o que achou? Bjs...

**Babi: **Então, ela se esqueceu do período entre acordar do coma e encontrar a caverna, o Draco já existia antes disso, na verdade, quase todos os envolvidos em sua vida já existiam antes disso, portanto ela se lembra deles... Entendeu? Qualquer dúvida me pergunta! Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido ainda melhor que o anterior, o que achou? Bjs...

**Fini Felton:** Mais algumas descobertas nesse capítulo 20, o que achou? Espero que tenha gostado, e que a espera tenha valido a pena... Bjs...

**Mione de Avalon: **A partir de agora conheceremos a verdadeira Acies, vamos ver o que acha... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Bjs...

**Vivian Malfoy: **Que bom que descobriu a fic, fico feliz por saber que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo, o que achou?Bjs...

**Bethy Potter: **Pode deixar que vou dar uma passada na sua fic, principalmente agora que acabei de escrever esse capítulo... Enquanto eu escrevo evito ler outras coisas... Mas pode deixar que passarei lá com certeza! Gostou desse capítulo? Bem romântico... Bjs...

**Lilás:** Muito obrigada por todas as suas reviews, fico feliz por você ter encontrado minha fiction, e ter gostado dela, obviamente! Espero que esse capítulo esteja ainda mais legal que os anteriores! Bjs...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI –_23 de Outubro_**

**A noite** se aproximava, e seu coração parecia bater mais forte a cada segundo. Como era injusta a vida, quando tudo finalmente parecia estar certo, quando sentia-se enfim feliz, o destino lhe propunha um desafio de tal magnitude capaz de ruir seu sonho de uma só vez.

Notava o Sol lentamente se por dando lugar à Lua, o céu estava rosado e os derradeiros feixes de luz apareciam por entre algumas nuvens como espadas douradas cortando o firmamento. Fechou a longa cortina velha que cobria a janela de seu quarto, deu poucos passos e se sentou na cama que fez um estranho ruído ao ser tocada pelo corpo leve; deitou-se; respirou fundo; voltou a se sentar, estava muito ansiosa para permanecer deitada, e fechar os olhos só ajudava a trazer ainda mais medo.

Decidiu-se por deixar seu quarto, mas assim que abriu a porta ouviu a grande e confusa animação das vozes que tomavam a cozinha, havia se esquecido por alguns instantes que um dos grupos de aurors que atacariam naquela noite tinha combinado um encontro em sua casa, entre esses profissionais estavam alguns de seus irmãos. Encostou ao batente da porta, e respirando fundo se puniu por discordar de toda aquela confiança, era estranho o que pressentia, porém algumas vezes parecia já ter vivido aquele momento antes e nenhuma de suas sensações quanto a isso era agradável.

'Não é possível...' –pensou assustada, agarrando-se com mais força à madeira. 'Sabem exatamente o que fazer, está tudo planejado, fizeram com cuidado... Vai dar certo, sim, finalmente aquele-que-não-se-nomeia será destruído!' –forçou-se a unir seus pensamentos aos daqueles no andar térreo.

Guardara para si as memórias da manhã, não havia dito a ninguém que havia aceitado se casar com Draco Malfoy, aquele não seria o melhor dia para causar discussões familiares, todos passavam por um momento frágil de grande pressão e medo, afinal lutar contra death-eaters não era tarefa simples, mesmo quando esses eram pegos de surpresa.

Não podia parar de imaginar o que aconteceria com Draco se algo desse errado, ele seria punido de qualquer modo, fosse pelos apoiadores da missão contra Voldemort, fosse por aqueles que seguiam o grande feiticeiro, apesar de não ter sido ele o responsável pela delação da grande reunião que fariam no cemitério naquela noite.

"Gostaria de saber como descobriram..." –suspirou fechando a porta de seu quarto, e voltando a se pendurar na janela. "Como Dinburg e Lê Croix souberam dessa reunião? Eles não são agentes duplos..." –continuou a conversar com si mesma ao ouvir o som de delicadas batidas. "Quem é?" –perguntou em tom casual.

"Jones" –ouviu a voz dizer, e antes que pudesse fazer mais caretas frente à chegada da estranha jovem, notou-a adentrando o recinto. "Me desculpe a intromissão... É que me mandaram permanecer aqui" –ela falou baixo.

Aquela era a primeira vez que permanecia por mais de poucos segundos frente a frente com Acies Jones em um local tão pequeno quanto seu quarto, e mesmo não estando muito satisfeita com a situação pensou que seria o melhor momento para tentar desvendar ao menos alguns dos mistérios daquela mulher.

"Por que não está com Draco?" –perguntou, tentando disfarçar o amargor que sentia ao pensar nos dois juntos.

"Fui mandada em uma missão..." –ela murmurou. "Se quer saber a verdade... Não fui chamada para a tal reunião!" –disse com a voz mais forte, caindo sentada na cama após suspirar.

"Sei como é isso!" –respondeu apontando para si mesma. "Normalmente nunca me convidam para nada! Digamos que sou completamente excluída de determinados aspectos da vida!".

Jones sorriu, e assim parecia ainda mais bonita do que quando séria.

"O que você acha que vai acontecer hoje?" –a bela morena deu segmento à conversa.

"Como assim?".

"Acha que vai dar tudo certo?".

"Acho que sim" –ela respondeu sem acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

"Diga a verdade" –a jovem pediu em tom casual. "Somos as duas excluídas da missão... Pode ser sincera comigo" –Jones continuou sem tirar seus olhos dos dela.

"Você sabe exatamente o que eu penso!" –Ginny retrucou com um sorriso vitorioso na sua face, se sinceridade era o que aquela mulher desejava, deveria dar o exemplo antes de demanda-la de outra pessoa.

"Pensa o mesmo que eu..." –Acies suspirou, cobrindo o bonito rosto com as mãos. "Pensa exatamente o mesmo que eu!".

Acabara de descobrir o grande mistério de Acies Jones, ela podia ler mentes! Ainda olhando para ela balançou a cabeça negativamente sem poder acreditar que logo a sua frente estava um legítimo _admadverto_, seres tão raros quanto aqueles que falam com cobras, na verdade, seres mais raros do que esses. 'É por isso que cobre os ouvidos, é por isso que fica longe de todos!' –pensou imaginando o quão turbulenta era a vida de alguém que ouvia os pensamentos de todos à sua volta. Andar em meio à uma multidão era simplesmente um barulho insuportável, estar perto de três pessoas seria como se...

"Todas falassem ao mesmo tempo" –Jones sussurrou sorrindo. "Como se todos falassem juntos... Alguns gritam..." –observou desviando os olhos para a parede.

"Se sabe tudo o que penso, sabe também o que outros pensam, não?".

"Nem todos... Há uma poção seladora de mentes, não é exatamente simples de ser feita, mas funciona".

"Oclumência?".

"Funciona também, entretanto só se a pessoa realmente souber que seus pensamentos estão sendo invadidos... Isso é bem raro quando se fala em alguém que pode ler mentes" –Jones explicou cutucando a fronha de seu travesseiro.

"Se sabe tudo o que penso, sabe que...".

"Acha que essa noite será um fracasso, que de certo modo desconfia de Dinburg e Croix e que aceitou se casar com Draco" –a morena disse sem qualquer pudor, mostrando que saber o segredo alheio não lhe era qualquer novidade.

"E?".

"Sobre o casamento, parabéns, Draco gosta realmente de você!".

Ginny não conseguiu segurar o largo sorriso que tomou todo seu rosto, agora estava certa de que Draco realmente a amava, afinal Jones sabia o que realmente se passava pela mente dele.

"Sobre o fracasso da noite... Não tenho o que dizer sobre isso... O mesmo digo sobre esses dois homens. Não gosto deles, ambos possuem a mente selada, mas isso é de costume para os aurors".

"Mas faz você desconfiar deles...".

Jones não respondeu, parecia saber de algo, todavia não agia como alguém que guarda um segredo proibido, estava muito confortável para isso. Permaneceram caladas por longos minutos, Ginny olhando para as estrelas que apareciam entre algumas nuvens avermelhadas e Acies cutucando o travesseiro, cuja fronha lhe despertara tanta curiosidade.

"Gostou mesmo dessa fronha, não?" –Ginny comentou ao notar a atenção que a jovem mantinha sobre o travesseiro.

"Oh... Me desculpe, espero que não tenha estragado!" –ela disse empurrando o travesseiro para longe, e parecendo realmente sentir-se deslocada. "Não devia estar aqui... Realmente" –Jones continuou, levantando-se e andando de um lado para o outro. "Me mandaram para cá, mas não devo ficar aqui!" –murmurou novamente.

'Começou o ataque de esquisitice!' –pensou, e logo se puniu por lembrar que podia ser ouvida.

"Sim, sim... Vê? Você não gosta de mim... Poucos gostam... Nem sei se eu mesma gostaria de mim!" –Acies falava com enorme rapidez, como se pensasse em algo mais importante que suas palavras. "Eu vou... Vou... Para outro lugar!" –disse logo saindo do quarto e deixando Ginny só.

"É louca! Ela é muito doida! E não posso me punir por dizer isso!" –falou, sabendo agora que apesar de tudo, Acies Jones não era alguém que beirasse a normalidade humana.

"Tá falando sozinha?" –um dos gêmeos perguntou rindo alto.

"Sua namorada é louca, me perdoe, mas ela é louca!".

"Sim, sim... A mãe diz o mesmo... Mas Fred não gostaria de ouvir isso de você!".

"Ah George, vocês podiam usar uma placa de identificação, não acha? Talvez se vestissem roupas diferentes, ou cortassem o cabelo diferente, ou... Se fossem diferentes em alguma coisa!!!" –reclamou por nunca saber quem era quem.

"Eu sei quem sou, ele sabe quem ele é... É o bastante! Se bem que as vezes me confundo em fotos, sabe?" –o ruivo deu uma forte risada. "Por que não tenta deixar de odiar Acies?".

"Eu não a odeio, mas você há de concordar que ela não é uma pessoa comum!".

"E quem é, minha irmã? Quem é realmente comum?".

"É... Talvez esteja certo..." –murmurou. "E nesse caso ela é MUITO incomum!" –terminou.

"Ah se você soubesse irmãzinha...".

"_Admadverto_!" –exclamou, se deliciando com a surpresa estampada no rosto de George. "Eu sei... E mesmo assim ela me parece estranha".

"Ginny, deixe de julgar as pessoas!" –ele bronqueou. "Acies é uma boa pessoa, você pouco a conhece, e sei que não gosta dela por que tem ciúme do cabeça de ovo!".

"POR QUE TODO MUNDO ACHA QUE EU TENHO CIÚME?" –gritou olhando para George com raiva.

"Porque você tem!" –ele deu risada.

"SAI LOGO SEU CHATO! SAI DO MEU QUARTO!" –ela mandou jogando uma de suas almofadas contra a porta e quase o acertando no rosto.

"O dia em que você vai me acertar ainda não chegou, Ginevra!!!" –ele brincou, fazendo com que ela gritasse de raiva.

'Como consegue?' –pensou assustada frente à calma de seu irmão em um momento tão estressante como aquele, quando poucos minutos faltavam para que finalmente o grande plano fosse posto em prática, e principalmente, fosse posto à prova.

"_Eu não quero que vá..."_ –ouviu pela parede Jones dizer com desespero, era a primeira vez que sentia nela a presença de algum tipo de sentimento. "_Sei que acreditam nesse plano, mas eu não! Não acredito nesse plano!"._

"_Acy não há razão para desconfiança, tudo correrá como pensamos, o plano é perfeito!"._

"_NÃO HÁ PLANO PERFEITO!"_ –a voz grave gritou, repetindo as palavras que dissera a Draco algumas horas antes. "_Não há plano perfeito..." –_ela continuou em um doloroso suspiro, falava palavras que soavam como se mergulhadas em lágrimas.

"_Olha eu prometo que vou voltar, vivo, desse mesmo modo que vê agora! Não, não! Prometo que vou voltar ainda melhor, minha vida! Voltarei vitorioso... Tenho certeza disso! Acredite em mim, por favor!"._

'Como podemos acreditar em algo tão bom?' –sua mente foi tomada por essa pergunta. O plano perfeito era sempre enganoso, pois nada é perfeito, a perfeição pode ser buscada, mas nunca será atingida. Jones parecia saber disso, tanto quanto ela.

Viu com o coração apertado o enorme batalhão deixar sua casa, estavam todos vestidos de preto, escondidos por baixo de capas longas e de capuzes pontudos. Sua mãe se despediu de seu pai, tinha o rosto tomado por lágrimas e seu medo era tanto que fez com que ignorasse o forte abraço que Jones dava em um de seus filhos. Todos se despediam... Todos. Todos, menos ela. Mais uma vez Draco estava longe, estava junto ao bando que seria atacado, estava no olho da tempestade antes mesmo que essa começasse. Estaria pensado nela? Sentia sua falta naquele momento? Voltaria vivo?

"Sim, sim e sim!" –disse alto na desesperada tentativa de se convencer que o tal plano era realmente perfeito, e que começava o início do fim de todos os seus maiores pesadelos.

"Até mais" –a voz de Harry sussurrou perto de seus ouvidos, e ela logo o abraçou com força.

Nas costas daquele jovem eram colocadas todas as esperanças do mundo, mágico e muggle, não devia ser uma sensação agradável, e Ginny definitivamente não desejava estar no lugar dele. Não havia razão para odiá-lo, para se esquecer de tudo que se passara com eles dois, foram felizes enquanto juntos, e como tudo tem um fim, o relacionamento o teve também.

"Harry, não vou desejar boa sorte, porque acredito que você não precisa de sorte! Levou adiante as idéias de Dumbledore, destruiu todos os horcruxes! Sorte precisamos quando não estamos preparados, e você está!".

"Obrigado, Ginny..." –ele fez uma longa pausa. "Espero fazer jus a tanta confiança!".

"Você já faz, Harry. Você já faz" –ela disse seriamente.

Saíram todos, pelo menos todos aqueles que iriam para a batalha, os aurors pareciam animados e alguns poucos tinham medo nos olhos, andavam cantando, estavam certos da vitória, na verdade era como se a guerra toda já havia sido ganha.

"E nada ainda foi ganho..." –Jones murmurou em seu ouvido, passando por ela e abrindo a porta, estava indo embora.

"Para onde vai?" –chamou.

"Embora... Fred já se foi, eu me vou agora".

"Para onde?".

"Não sei ainda" –ela suspirou. "Mas não conseguirei permanecer parada por mais de alguns segundos. Estou muito nervosa para isso!".

"Eu também" –confessou.

"Vamos comigo?".

"Não sei..." –respondeu sem pensar, desejava ardentemente segui-la para algum lugar, porém pensava no que faria sua mãe ao notar que sumira de casa, fora o fato de ainda carregar certas dúvidas sobre a possibilidade de confiar em Acies Jones. 'Se fosse só isso...' –respirou fundo ao se lembrar do fato de que não existia qualquer possibilidade de manter sua privacidade ao lado daquela pessoa.

"Isso é realmente péssimo" –Jones falou. "Me ponho no lugar das pessoas, e sei o quão terrível é ter sua mente aberta a alguém, nossos pensamentos merecem permanecer em segredos... Quando queremos que alguém saiba no que pensamos, os transformamos em palavras...".

"Me desculpe, mas é que...".

"Eu compreendo... Eu mesmo não vivo sem cápsulas seladoras, se quer saber..." –ela disse abrindo uma pequena caixa plástica que carregava em um dos bolsos de sua calça, e de lá retirou uma pequena pílula vermelha. "Se quiser... Dura por 24 horas... Um pouco mais...".

"Isso é... Isso é a tal poção que sela mentes?".

"Sim".

"Se tomá-la você não poderá ler meus pensamentos?".

"Não... Nem eu, nem ninguém".

"Durante 24 horas?".

"Exatamente".

"Como posso acreditar que não mente?".

"Não pode".

"Portanto...".

"Não a tomará".

"Exatamente".

"Há um modo..." –a morena observou. "_Veritasserum_, você tem?".

"Você tomaria?".

"Sim... Por que não?".

Ginny andou até um pequeno armário de onde retirou um frasco de vidro muito escuro e um pequeno copo de barro.

"Aqui está...".

A jovem logo encheu o copo com o líquido e tomou tudo em único gole, piscou os olhos duas vezes com força e sorrindo olhou para ela esperando que ela tomasse logo uma atitude, e assim foi.

"Posso acreditar que essas pílulas vão selar minha mente?" –perguntou de forma direta.

"Sim, pode".

"O que são essas pílulas?".

"Um concentrado seco de cogumelos e sementes de dandélia, tudo isso mergulhado em um suco de extrato de malva dissolvido em água de chuva do Samhain por três dias. O que sobra deve ser colocado na fumaça da queima de três porções médias de _althea_ durante 3 horas e meia e...".

"Está ótimo... Sim... Vou morrer?".

"Acho que não".

"Acha?".

"Sim, pois não sei o que pode acontecer caso você seja alérgica a alguma dessas ervas...".

"OK... OK... Bom, vou tentar!" –Ginny disse engolindo sem dificuldade a minúscula pílula vermelha. "Como sei se faz efeit... Ahhh minha cabeça" –reclamou da terrível dor que tomara sua têmpora.

"Fez efeito..." –Acies Jones disse com um sorriso.

Deram poucos passos até chegar à sala, Ginny viu sua mãe deitada no sofá olhando fixamente para o teto, parecia ainda mais nervosa que ela, toda a família estava em jogo e qualquer falha significaria uma tragédia. Molly não parecia nota-las, mas Ginny preferiu criar uma história a dar a ela uma preocupação extra.

"Mãe... Vou tomar alguma coisa para tentar dormir, tá bom?".

"Sim, sim... Faça isso!" –ela lhe respondeu sem realmente ouvir o que ela havia dito.

"Para onde vamos?" –perguntou a Acies.

"Isso depende... Até onde vai sua coragem?".

"Vai bastante longe, se quer saber" –respondeu com orgulho.

"Então vamos onde não deveríamos estar ou melhor, vamos exatamente para onde deveríamos estar!" –Jones sorriu misteriosamente.

"Você sabe onde fica?".

"É claro que sim!".

* * *

**SIM, ENTIDADES SUPERIORES EXISTEM!**

**Eu estou com esse capítulo pronto HÁ 2... 2 LONGOSSSSSS meses, e o site se recusava a aceitá-lo!!!!!!**

**MILLLLLLLLLHÕESSS DE DESCULPAS... Realmente eu NÃO desisti... Espero que não desistam de mim!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII -_ A Noite de 23 de Outubro_**

**V**estindo longas capas negras aparataram entre árvores, em uma mata que circundava o cemitério onde, supostamente, acontecia uma grande reunião entre Voldemort e apoiadores das mais diversas partes do mundo. Mesmo de longe perceberam que o local estava completamente vazio e silencioso, algo que não se espera de uma localidade que recebe um evento de certa magitude, o Lorde das Trevas tinha grande poder, e um número ainda maior de apoiadores.

"O que está... Ou melhor... O que NÃO está acontecendo aqui?" –Jones sussurrou ao seu lado.

"Nada. Pelo menos não o que devia estar acontecendo! O que vejo é só um cemitério como qualquer outro... Um pouco rico, exagerado, mas mesmo assim... Tão morto quanto os que o habitam".

"Sim. Onde está a reunião?" –a morena perguntou e fez uma pausa. "Será que erramos o cemitério?".

"Não! É esse mesmo! Tenho certeza, ouvi meu pai dizer antes de sair... Você não ouviu nada do outro lado?" –indagou de modo sombrio. "Não leu nenhuma mente?".

"Não! Não acha que homens como esses andam com as mentes abertas... E meu pai sabe o que posso fazer" –esbravejou mudando rapidamente o assunto.

"Tem alguma coisa errada!" –falou um pouco alto, irritando sua acompanhante.

"Fale baixo... Não temos certeza de nada! Se existir qualquer alma nesse cemitério, é bom que ela NÃO saiba que estamos aqui!".

Olhou à sua volta com mais atenção, fixou seus olhos em diversos pontos, como arbustos ou mesmo árvores de troncos grossos, mas nada pôde ver. Ginevra estava certa de que algo se passava ali, e precisava descobrir, afinal toda sua família estava engajada em surpreender e destruir um grupo de death-eaters, o qual parecia nem mesmo existir.

"Vamos chegar mais perto..." –disse já se movendo. "Venha Jones!".

Seguiram pela mata tentando fazer o mínimo possível de ruído, apesar de nada poderem ver desejavam passar despercebidas, afinal não se deve brincar com mortos e fantasmas podem se tornar criaturas excessivamente irritantes em determinadas situações.

"Veja... Veja lá..." –Jones apontou para um tumba.

"Sim! Sim... E ali...dentro daquele maosoléu... Acies, é...".

"É UMA EMBOSCADA!".

"O plano perfeito do Ministério é perfeito, mas menos perfeito que o dos death-eaters!" –Ginny constatou e sentiu-se tremer. Conhecia quase todos os aurors e colaboradores, na verdade todos os homens de sua família estavam engajados na missão, incluindo aquele que seria seu futuro marido. "Não é possível! Temos que avisar a eles, aos aurors, a meu pai... Temos que avisar Draco... O que vai acontecer com Draco?" –indagou-se, imaginando o que aconteceria com ele, seria morto pelos death-eaters se descobrissem que participara ao lado do Ministério da Magia, e certamente seria culpado pelo fracasso da missão dos aurors.

Não seria seguro permanecer no chão, e, portanto, escalaram uma grande e frondosa árvore escura, em seu topo estariam bem escondidas e foi lá que puderam avistar as primeiras movimentações do Ministério.

Não foram as únicas.

Os death-eaters pareceram ouvir a chegada dos aurors, e um pequeno grupo de mais ou menos seis apoiadores se reuniram na região central do cemitério e murmuraram algumas palavras que fizeram com que parecessem bem mais de seiscentos. Aquele fora um feitiço impressionante, algo que nunca antes tinha visto ou mesmo pensara possível, de fato, os aurors surpreenderiam imagens e seriam atacados por todos os lados, se fechando dentro de um terrível círculo mortal.

"Não podemos gritar!" –Acies avisou. "Seria muito arriscado! Não só para eles mas também para nós... Ou quer morrer?".

"Não quero que eles morram!".

"Temos que manda-los parar!"-exclamou fazendo menção de gritar, mas logo foi calada pela jovem a seu lado.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Está maluca? Não podemos gritar! Qual parte dessa frase você não compreende?".

"Vão todos morrer, é isso que quer? Você está por trás disso?!"-acusou Jones sem titubear. Era-lhe tarefa quase impossível acreditar que aquela mulher pudesse dizer a verdade, e a fé que colocava nela era tão forte quando a que tinha no poder curativo das moscas brancas.

"Ahhh... Estava demorando para me acusar, não é? Olhe, estou cansada disso, e mesmo acreditando fortemente que esse não seja o momento ou o local para discussões, devo dizer que não suporto mais sua desconfiança! O fato é que não desejo morrer, e, portanto, não deixarei que grite!".

"E o que fazemos? Ficamos aqui vendo todos morrer?!".

"Não... Esperamos pelo momento certo!".

Ainda muito desconfiada teve vontade de gritar, avisar aos que se aproximavam que aquele terreno não mais era seguro, e o plano, assim como desconfiara, não era perfeito. Indagou-se sobre como puderam descobrir a ação daquela noite, o ataque surpresa fôra mantido em sigilo até poucas horas antes de rumarem para o cemitério.

"Agentes duplos" –suspirou. Como pode pensar tanto quando era tão óbvia a resposta pela qual procurava. O Ministério sabia da reunião através de agentes duplos, como Draco e Jones, de certo existiam infiltrados do outro lado também.

"Não olhe para mim... Não seja estúpida! Se eu fosse esse agente duplo que acabou de dizer não estaria com você aqui, não acha?"-Acies Jones murmurou com raiva, ao ver que seus olhos estavam parados sobre ela.

"Quem pode ser?".

"Não tenho idéia!".

"O que fazemos agora?".

"Não tenho idéia!".

"Tem outra resposta?".

"Não, mas se perguntar meu nome saberei lhe responder".

"Como pode?"-esbravejou baixo. "Jones, como pode fazer piada num momento como este?".

"Não é piada...é verdade!".

Os aurors deram mais alguns passos, e logo foram atacados por todos os lados.

Eram flashes verdes por todo o cemitério, e corpos mortos e duros caiam pelo chão como folhas no outono. Seu coração estava apertado, não conseguia avistar qualquer membro de sua família, nem qualquer cabeça branca o bastante para pertencer a Draco, entretanto conhecia metade dos mortos, e alguns lhe eram muito queridos. Com horror observava os momentos de completa falta de piedade, não havia hesitação, se matavam sem pensar, roupas de cores diferentes eram o bastante para decidir a vida ou a morte de outro ser humano.

Ainda não era capaz de definir com precisão o que sentia, mas várias lágrimas escorreram molhando seu rosto e a louca procura por sua família se tornara ainda mais difícil com a vista nublada. Não queria saber, não naquele momento, não desejava ver sem poder ajudar, preferia que tudo acabasse logo, e que em algumas horas fosse simplesmente avisada que o pior acontecera, se assim tivesse que ser.

"Jones!" –chamou a bela jovem que descia rapidamente da árvore.

"Weasley, seremos culpados disso... Você sabe que sim!" –ela gritou em meio ao som tétrico das mortes. "Eu e Draco... E... Eu sei que não acredita em mim! Seiquenãoachaquepossosercapazde... De realmentefazeralgocertooufalaraverdade..." –Jones dizia com grande rapidez, perdendo o ar. "Mas... Mas não sou tão ruim assim! Você ainda vai nos ver Ginevra! Eu prometo!" –e em um estalo repentino Acies Jones sumiu, e provavelmente levaria Draco com ela.

"Antes vivo..." –murmurou entre lágrimas e soluços.

"GINNY... O QUE RAIOS ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!" –foi chamada por um de seus irmãos que a chamava para o chão.

"Fred... George... Você está bem!" –abraçou-o com toda a força que lhe restava.

"Fred, Ginny... Onde está Acies?" –ele perguntou repentinamente.

"Fugiu... E acho que levou Draco com ela".

"Melhor assim! VAMOS EMBORA!".

* * *

Ao chegar a sua casa entendeu exatamente o significado da palavra felicidade ao ver que todos os seus irmãos estavam vivos, assim como seu pai, Lupin e Tonks. Charlie estava realmente machucado, com talhos por todo o rosto, todavia machucados que poderiam ser facilmente curados.

"Onde esteve?" –seu pai lhe perguntou bravo, mas com pouca energia. "Está maluca? O que quer?".

"Me perdoe... Me perdoe... Pode dizer o que quiser, o que importa é que está vivo...".

Seu pai sorriu, mas antes que pudesse dizer quaquer coisa Éomer, um dos grandes e mais importantes aurors da missão, adentrou a casa com os cabelos queimados.

"SUMIRAM! Não vestígio de qualquer um deles!" –disse com raiva. "Jones e Malfoy se foram, de certo estão sendo celebrados por seus pais, malditos assassinos!".

"Do que estão falando?" –perguntou.

"Do que acha?" –Éomer perguntou aproximando-se perigosamente. "O seu namorado foi o culpado por tudo isso que aconteceu!".

"DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?" –Ginny gritou e sentiu seu braço fortemente apertado. "ME LARGUE!".

"Agora... Largue o braço dela" –um de seus irmãos se aproximou, pelo que vestia parecia ser Fred e, pela primeira vez, o seu rosto deixava de ser brincalhão e passava a ser ameaçadoramente amargo. "Largue - o – braço – da –minha – irmã..." –ele falou lentamente e teve a ordem atendida.

"Não sabem quem realmente delatou o ataque..." –suspirou tocando dolorosamente seu braço. "Estive com Acies durante o ataque, e ela me pareceu tão surpresa quanto qualquer um de nós...".

"Se estavam lá, por que não avisaram?" –o homem com a cara enrugada perguntou.

"Pois não desejávamos morrer! Se gritássemos de cima da árvore seríamos descobertas...".

"Então as suas vidas são muito mais importantes do que outras centenas?".

"VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ MORTO, NÃO É?" –seu pai gritou com Lê Croix. "NÃO SACRIFICOU SUA VIDA PARA SALVAR QUEM FOSSE... NA VERDADE NÃO O VI DURANTE A BATALHA!".

"ESTAVA DO OUTRO LADO! VOCÊ SABE, NÃO ME ACUSE DE COVARDIA!".

"NÃO PEÇA PARA MINHA FILHA DAR A VIDA PELA SUA, ÉOMER!".

"CHEGA!" –sua mãe gritou com força. "É o bastante por uma noite! É o bastante por diversas noites!".

"Ginny..." –Fred sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Venha...".

Andaram lentamente em direção à porta e saíram pelo jardim. Fred permanecia calado olhando para o céu atenciosamente.

"Eles não fizeram o que dizem... Você sabe, não?".

"Sim... Eu acho que não... Porque... Porque... Jones não me deixou gritar, eu queria... Mas ela não me deixou!".

"Ainda bem... Salvou sua vida, foi ela quem me avisou que estava lá".

"Mas quem pode ter sido?".

"Eu tenho suspeitas... Veja... Éomer Lê Croix e Malcolm Dinburg eram generais de grupos, na verdade os dois maiores grupos de aurors! E adivinhe? Desses cinqüenta... Ou melhor, quase noventa homens, somente eles sobreviveram!".

"Mas você acredita que eles fariam isso? Porque nada depõe contra os dois, as fichas estão limpas... 100 limpas!".

"Eu sei minha irmã, mas num posso acreditar que Acies esteja por trás de tudo isso! Sei que ela se colocou do nosso lado, realmente!".

"Será?".

"Você desconfia de Draco?".

"Fred, depois de tudo o que vi hoje..." –ela suspirou e sentiu o peito doer. "Eu acho que entendi um pouco sobre os seres humanos... E... De fato, Acies sabia muito bem onde seria o tal ataque, e ela me impediu de avisa-los sobre o que estava por vir e... E ela pode ler mentes! Quero dizer..."

"E não perguntei sobre ela... Perguntei se desconfia de Draco...".

"Não quero... Não queria, mas...".

"Acha que ele seria capaz?".

"Ele carrega a Marca... Os dois carregam...".

Fred continuou se movendo, andando lentamente pela grama úmida observando com cautela cada planta que esmagava com os pés. Parecia, assim como ela, duvidar da certeza que tivera minutos antes. Seus olhos se levantaram em direção à Lua e pareciam estranhamente molhados.

"Em que quer acreditar?" –ele perguntou.

"Na verdade".

"E qual é a verdade?".

"Não sei, Fred...".

"Exatamente".

"O que quer dizer?".

"Que a verdade, Ginny, nada mais é aquela na qual decidimos acreditar... Porque não há como saber o que de fato acontece!" –Fred explicou calmamente, tocando um de seus braços levemente. "O que você quer que seja verdade?".

"Quero que Draco seja inocente" –disse sorrindo ao observar o belo anel que carregava em sua mão direita. "Muito mesmo...".

"Então essa é nossa verdade, Ginevra... Essa é a nossa verdade!".

Ele continuou a caminhar em direção a um monte de arbustos e ao chegar até lá pareceu procurar por algo perdido entre as folhas não tardando a encontrar um pedaço de papel muito transparente. Notou que havia algo escrito ali, mas estava tão borrado que fora difícil de ler, entretanto Fred pareceu entender a mensagem.

"Vamos...".

"Onde?".

"Atrás dos dois... Acies e Malfoy...".

"Você sabe onde eles estão?".

"Sim... Estão em suas casas... Pelo que sei não foram acusados de nada".

"É lógico que não, Fred! Pelo que sei eles devem acreditar que foram os responsáveis pela emboscada, o que de certo modo é bem verdade!".

"Está certa..." –ele disse casualmente andando com maior velocidade. "Encontraremos os dois na Alameda, não podemos simplesmente adentrar a Quinta...".

* * *

_**VALEUZÃO:**_ _gostaria de agradecer a todos os que lêem essa fic, peço desculpas novamente, mas esse site me faz mudar as configurações do meu PC a cada novo capítulo, e vocês sabem que isso me é BEM complexo. Perdão novamente..._

**_É claro que desejo um FELIZ ANO NOVO, que 2007_ seja MUITO melhor que 2006, que seja repleto de realizações e novos sonhos a serem perseguidos!**


	23. Chapter 23

Olá pessoal... Estava eu lendo o último capítulo escrito antes desse (o 22) quando cheguei às últimas linhas do diálogo e... NÃO entendi! Terrível, aquelas últimas linhas estão TERRÍVEIS... Peço então que as leiam novamente, re-escritas à baixo. Peço novamente desculpas pela pouca qualidade do texto na parte final do diálogo. Tyka.

"_Você sabe onde eles estão?"._

"_Sim... Em casa... Acies me disse que não foram acusados de qualquer coisa pelos death-eaters"._

"_Mas isso é óbvio! Você-sabe-quem deve achar que foram seus apoiadores os verdadeiros responsáveis pela emboscada, o que não deixa de ser verdade. O ataque surpresa não foi o do nosso lado, mas o do lado deles!"._

"_É, acho que tem razão" –Fred suspirou. "Agora vamos! Encontraremos os dois na Alameda"._

**"Capítulo XXIII – _A Isca Perfeita"_**

**A**quela era a primeira vez que ia até a famosa Alameda 5, todavia o local se parecia estranhamente familiar, a eterna noite, as pessoas escondidas por detrás de grandes capas escuras, as tendas com suas ervas estranhas e o mar bravo ao fundo de toda a pitoresca paisagem. Estar naquela longa rua mergulhada em permanente penumbra era como parar no tempo, viver uma realidade paralela, e por mais perigosos que fossem os seus freqüentadores, a Alameda 5 se mostrava inesperadamente segura.

"Fique ao meu lado" –Fred advertiu, entretanto nada ali a assustava, ao contrário, estava fascinada.

Continuou a segui-lo e não tardou a ver um estranho homem parado debaixo de um dos poucos postes de iluminação do lugar; ele era alto e muito magro, vestia uma calça jeans clara e tênis, se parecia com os muggles, mas guardava algo em seus olhos que nunca antes havia observado em qualquer pessoa.

"Quem é?" –perguntou a seu irmão após notar o meio sorriso que havia recebido da estranha figura.

"É um arauto".

"Arauto?".

"Sim, um guia da Alameda. Ele indica onde podemos achar determinadas coisas ou até mesmo pessoas. Há quem diga que ele se torna uma sombra algumas vezes, mas eu não tenho qualquer opinião sobre essa possibilidade".

Ginny observou seu irmão sem entender metade do que havia lhe explicado, não tinha idéia do que era uma sombra, só conhecia aquelas refletidas pelo sol, mas nada além disso.

"Uma sombra" –ele disse após notar sua expressão. "Uma sombra é como um reflexo de uma pessoa, um reflexo que se move e adquire informações. As sombras são utilizadas em diversos casos, pois elas observam o que é feito em determinado lugar e por quem... Um detetive, captura imagens, sons, informações e se parece como uma pessoa qualquer".

"É perfeito! Quero uma sombra!".

Fred riu. "Sim, sim, todos nós queremos uma sombra! Mas as sombras algumas vezes ganham vida própria".

"Como?".

"Elas absorvem muita informação, compreende? Aprendem demais sobre o meio em que são colocadas e passam a agir exatamente como os humanos... A diferença é que não possuem sentimentos, só instintos. Elas imitam o que as rodeia, mas mesmo assim... Podem se tornar grandes problemas".

"Engraçado!".

"De fato! Veja..." –Fred apontou para uma parede repleta de portas, todas idênticas, avermelhadas e polidas. Eram mais ou menos vinte entradas, umas tão perto das outras que era impossível não pensar que levassem a um mesmo lugar.

"Em qual entramos?".

"Naquela" –ele apontou para a quinta porta. "Aquela nos leva aonde desejamos ir".

"E aonde raios é isso?".

"Não seja afobada! Espere e verá!".

Assim que a porta foi aberta seus olhos se esbugalharam em espanto, estava em um novo caminho que parecia levar a uma outra rua.

"O que é isso?".

"Bem vinda à Alameda 6!".

"Só pode ser brincadeira!".

"E de onde você achou que vinha o 5 em Alameda 5?" –o outro gêmeo surgiu das sombras. "Agora você já pode dizer que conhece a Dimensão das Alamedas!".

"Estamos em outra dimensão?" –indagou animadamente, entendendo por um instante a razão de sentir-se parar no tempo ao chegar àquele local.

"Não... Sinto muito!" –George respondeu após uma risada jocosa. "Na verdade é só um nome chique para indicar um local de bruxos, hum... Bruxos não tão chiques".

"Ah..." –murmurou desapontada. Estava preparada para conhecer uma nova dimensão, na verdade sempre acreditara na existência de dimensões diversas, mesmo ouvindo diariamente que era tudo unicamente um mito.

"Vamos, vamos logo!" –Fred exclamou.

A Alameda 6 era também uma longa rua, mas nela não existiam tendas ou postes de luz, toda a iluminação advinha da entrada de diversos pubs de aparência suspeita: muita luz fora e quase nada além de fumaça dentro. Eram vários estabelecimentos do tipo, até onde pôde ver mais de dez, e todos muito parecidos, com o mesmo ar criminoso, que de certo havia sido a característica que mais chamara a atenção dos gêmeos.

"Veja..." –George suspirou. "Sinta esse cheiro..." –ele inspirou a fumaça fedida.

"Que cheio é esse?".

"Nada que queira saber, Ginny!"-Fred falou. "Onde estão?".

"No Livro de Poções" –o outro irmão respondeu.

"Boa escolha!".

"Livro de Poções?".

"Sim, irmãzinha! Não repita tudo o que eu digo!".

"George é a primeira vez que Ginny vem até aqui... Por favor!".

"Ah, Frederick! O defensor das ruivas oprimidas!" –George ironizou. "Livro de Poções é um dos pubs mais privativos da região. É o mais caro das Alamedas!".

Ginevra riu ao adentrar a grande porta do Livro de Poções, imaginou se teria Severus Snape já visitado aquele local.

A recepção era uma pequena mesa de madeira –como aquelas da biblioteca de Hogwarts –e o fundo era tomado por uma gigantesca estante com milhares de livros coloridos, todos sugestivamente intitulados de "Adormece Dragão", "Enganador de Verdade", "Pisco e Bálsamo" e outros interessantes títulos que nunca encontraria nas lojas da Diagon Alley.

"Boa noite..." –uma voz feminina disse. "O que desejam?".

Detrás da grande estante saiu uma veela, de pele muito branca, olhos azuis e longos cabelos de platina. Fred procurava pelo pequeno papel que encontrara em sua casa, enquanto George tentava, inutilmente, puxar conversa com a bela mulher.

"Aqui..." –ele entregou o pedaço transparente à veela que deslizou até um livro vermelho.

O grande livro cor de vinho foi aberto, e dele tiradas três bolotas verdes cheirosas.

"As chaves senhores. Tenham um bom divertimento" –a mulher disse deixando-os a sós.

"O que fazemos com isso?" –Ginny perguntou.

"Vê aquela lareira? É um sistema de Floo interno, e cada uma dessas bolinhas nos leva a um lugar dentro do pub".

Após adentrar a lareira e jogar sua bolota no chão teve a infelicidade de descobrir que aquilo funcionava exatamente como o Floo com o qual se acostumara. Era um meio desagradável, súbito e empoeirado de se viajar.

"FINALMENTE!" –Draco disse ao vê-la aparecer na lareira.

Estavam em uma grande sala, rodeada por um sofá negro e fofo, uma grande mesa de mogno no centro e algumas luzes coloridas no teto. Logo à frente do sofá havia um pequeno palco vazio.

"Para quem gosta de música" –George disse ao vê-la observando.

"Está bem?" –Draco perguntou a abraçando. "Está bem?".

"Sim... Estou... E você?".

"Está tudo bem! Fique tranqüila! Eu prometo, Ginny, que ninguém, NUNCA MAIS, vai lhe expor a isso!" –exclamou com raiva olhando para Jones.

"Pensei que você fosse gostar de saber o quão corajosa é sua futura esposa!" –a jovem disse inocentemente.

"FUTURA ESPOSA?" –George berrou. "VOCÊ NÃO DISSE NADA... CASAR? COM ELE? COMO ASSIM? DESDE QUANDO... MAS, VEJA, NÃO É POSSÍVEL, A MÃE SABE? PORQUE SE NÃO SABE TEM QUE SABER! O PAI NÃO VAI GOSTAR...".

"CHEGA!" –Acies Jones urrou ainda mais alto. "George, você aprende a viver com isso!".

Aparentando estar estafada, Jones voltou para o sofá e se sentou com as pernas confortavelmente esticadas, olhava serenamente para todos eles enquanto parecia pensar no que desejava pensar. Tentou iniciar uma frase por três vezes, mas transparecia extremo desconforto com as palavras que pretendia dizer.

"Uhn..." –hesitou mais uma vez. "Acreditamos... Eu e Draco, que isso tenha sido uma emboscada!".

"Culparam vocês!" –Ginny exclamou sem pensar.

"Somos os alvos mais fáceis!" –Jones murmurou. "Imbecis! Todos!".

"Quem nos acusou?" –Draco pareceu interessado.

"Lê Croix. E pelo que sei tem apoio de Dinburg... Como sabem eram os...".

"Responsáveis pelas duas grandes esquadras de aurors, _Dicio_ e _Lacertosus_!" –o jovem de cabelos loiros interrompeu George. "E devo dizer, que belos nomes escolheram para as suas esquadras, não?" –ironizou a realmente estranha denominação dada aos dois grupos da força do Ministério.

"Só eles sobraram! Sabem disso?".

"São sortudos!" –Jones comentou, sem notar as reais intenções da afirmação de seu namorado.

"Ou responsáveis?" –Fred indagou.

"O que quer dizer?".

"Acies... Pense! Os dois comandavam duas poderosas esquadras, tão ou mais capazes que os grupos de você-sabe-quem. Morreram todos... Quase noventas dos mais treinados aurors! MORTOS... E somente eles sobrevivem!".

"Fred... Sinceramente! Nas guerras acontece o mesmo! Apesar de não gostar deles, os generais sempre são os mais protegidos, são os que comandam o exército!".

"Então de quem suspeita, Jones?" –perguntou sem paciência.

"NÃO SEI! Só sei que gostaria muito que tivessem mais paciência comigo!" –disse em tom mimado. "Não sou tão rápida em conspirações como vocês!".

Fred a abraçou carinhosamente. "Me perdoe! É que tenho medo de pensar que algo de mal vai te acontecer!".

"Nós não fizemos nada" –ela disse com calma. "Não podem nos punir, até porque não possuem qualquer prova isso!".

"Não conte muito com a falta de provas! As pessoas que delataram as ações do Ministério para os death-eaters são capazes de criarem provas!".

"Malfoy está certo!".

"Onde está Potter?" –Draco perguntou.

"Escondido... Está bem, mas não há no mundo quem saiba onde! O fato é que ele deve ser protegido, é o único que pode acabar com tudo isso!" –George explicou preocupadamente.

"Eu não consigo acreditar em toda essa coisa de Profecia! Veja... O _avada-kedavra_ mata, simplesmente! Mata qualquer bruxo! E vocês-sabem-quem é um bruxo! Certo, muito poderoso, com a vida dividida em vários pedaços e blah-blah-blah, MAS MESMO ASSIM um bruxo!".

A visão de Jones era muito simplista, mas inegavelmente lógica, se o feitiço pode matar, por que tanta escolha em se tratando do assassino?

"Acy, tudo isso só está acontecendo devido à Profecia!" –Draco observou com paciência. "Se não fosse a Profecia talvez nem mais existisse o mundo no qual vivemos, afinal o Lorde não teria perdido seus poderes... Todavia é possível também que vivêssemos uma realidade livre dele e de seus comparsas, afinal o seu sumiço fez com que muitos o dessem por morto, e se descuidassem de importantes detalhes!".

"A Profecia gerou tudo isso... Só ela pode dar um fim a esse caos!" –Ginevra suspirou. "O que fazemos?".

"Descobrimos os reais delatores! É o início... O único modo de nos safarmos! Enquanto isso eu e Draco ficamos longe de qualquer atividade do Ministério... Ficaremos do lado de Voldemort, e passaremos a vocês qualquer novidade importante!".

"Exato. Só que vocês devem se lembrar, não podem, em momento algum, comentar que nos viram... Ou que sabem onde estamos! A única coisa que desejam é uma prova contra nós!".

"Mas... Se vocês sumirem vão passar a idéia de serem culpados...".

"Já somos culpados, Fred" –Draco disse com amargor. "A única coisa que lhes falta são evidências! Não desejarão nos ouvir, ou nos dar qualquer chance de defesa. Como Acies disse: somos a isca perfeita".

* * *

_**VALEUZÃO:** _como sempre, um SUPER obrigada para TODOS que lêem essa fic, espero que ela continue tão interessante quanto em seu início! Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelo tempo que dispensam lendo _Amnésia_!

**Lynn:** Fico muito feliz por saber que está gostando! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, o que achou desse novo capítulo? Bjs...

**Bethy Potter:** Muitooo obrigada por sua review, passei pela sua fic e gostei muito dela! PARABÉNS! Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo! Bjs...

**Ly W.:** Nossa... Como posso agradecer todos os elogios??? Muito, muito obrigada mesmo, você me fez mais feliz! Me conte o que achou do capítulo 23, tá bom? Bjs...

**Angélica B. Malfoy:** Agora eu conto o que a Ginny não sabia no início da fic... Mas veja, não sabemos ainda qual é a verdade, certo? Porque não há qualquer prova... Espero que o final seja bem legal!!! O que achou esse capítulo? Bjs...

**Fini Felton:** Depois de um atraso fenomenal de mais de 3 meses, acho que até postei esse novo capítulo bem rapidinho, né??? Perdoe-me pela demora!!! Estou torcendo para que a espera tenha valido a pena! Bjs...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV -_ "A Caverna Não Existe, Meu Amigo!"_**

**E**m verdade pouco sabiam sobre o que estava por vir, podiam tentar imaginar algum futuro, mas nada lhes vinha à cabeça. Restava então tentar, nem que por alguns instantes, esquecer da tragédia e pensar em uma solução para o já existente problema.

Acies e Draco deixaram o pub direto para a Quinta das Mansões, deveriam voltar no horário marcado para uma reunião comemorativa, a qual celebraria o sucesso da emboscada preparada naquela mesma noite. A felicidade imperava do lado das trevas, porém ambos temiam uma possível surpresa; a vitória trazia grande satisfação, entretanto nunca seria o bastante para resguardar a vida de dois delatores.

Deixaram o Livro de Poções e andaram um pouco mais em direção ao fim da rua, um bonito bar iluminado por luzes coloridas foi o local escolhido para uma necessária parada.

Os gêmeos pareciam conhecer muito bem o dono do lugar, se cumprimentaram e foram levados a uma das melhores mesas no mezanino, de onde avistavam todos os que se divertiam no pub e ao mesmo tempo gozavam de plena privacidade.

"Três cervejas de manteiga" –Fred pediu, agradecendo ao ver três canecas se materializarem logo à sua frente.

"O nosso maior problema agora será a falta de aurors..." –George comentou após dar um gole em sua bebida. "Noventa foram perdidos, noventa dos melhores feiticeiro que tínhamos à disposição do Ministério!".

"Eu não entendo..." –Ginny suspirou. "Como podem se infiltrar no Ministério? Veja... Só há pessoas de grande confiança do nosso lado. Todos trabalham há décadas nos departamentos do governo".

"Você-sabe-quem oferece grandes vantagens para aqueles que decidem o apoiar... É lógico que cobra um preço muito alto, todavia as pessoas tendem a não pensar em um futuro muito longo".

"Gostaria de saber o que acontece na reunião dos death-eaters. Ainda tenho medo do que pode acontecer".

"Eu também, Fred" –suspirou profundamente.

* * *

"É uma grande noite! Sim! Uma grande noite a qual pertence a grandes homens! A todos nós meus amigos!" –Voldemort terminou sua primeira frase e logo a enorme sala de reuniões foi tomada por aplausos. "Este dia, 23 de Outubro, vai ficar marcado na História como o dia em que os mais aptos sobreviveram! Darwin era um muggle imbecil, mas tinha certa razão!" –continuou com uma longa risada nefasta, a qual foi imitada por todos os presentes. 

Draco estava no fundo da sala, a seu lado Acies Jones com seus belos olhos castanhos cheios de medo.

"Está tudo bem..." –murmurou a ela, vendo que suas palavras não haviam tido qualquer efeito.

"Não está..." –Acies respondeu. "Ao contrário!".

"O que quer dizer?".

"O mundo afinal se curva! E assim deve ser! Que muggles sejam os escravos de nossos elfos!" –os death-eaters concordavam com incrível excitação. "Que sangues-ruins lavem os nossos banheiros e os nossos pés! Que trabalhem para nós e dêem graças por estarem vivos! Os que merecerem vida, obviamente!" –Voldemort ria mais uma vez. "Que saibam todos que a Terra pertence aos seres puros, dotados de capacidade e discernimento! O Ministério hoje aprendeu o que nós já sabíamos há muito: O TRIUNFO DA RAÇA SUPERIOR É INEVITÁVEL!".

Gritos, aplausos e canções tomavam todo o salão, os death-eaters, homens e mulheres, comemoravam como guerreiros saídos de livros de histórias da Idade Média, se embebedavam e falavam palavrões, arrotavam sem qualquer pudor, a felicidade que sentiam não tinha tamanho, estavam certos de que vencer aquela batalha havia significado a vitória em toda a guerra.

Acies observava assustada ao seu redor, não sabia exatamente como se portar, a confusão que era refletida em seus olhos poderia facilmente denunciá-los, tinham que sair daquele lugar o mais rápido que lhes fosse possível.

"Venha..." –ele a puxou pelo braço com pouca força.

Estavam na casa de Augustus Jones, e desde pequeno sabia exatamente onde se esconder naquele lugar frio: a torre.

Subiram vários degraus até chegarem a um espaço não muito grande no topo da casa, de lá avistavam quase toda a cidade de Londres, as casas de muggles estavam muito iluminadas, enquanto as belíssimas mansões na Quinta estavam calmas, como se mortas, esperando que seus donos voltassem da comemoração.

"Há pouco disse que as coisas não estavam bem...".

"Não estão".

"O que está acontecendo?".

"Não é nada..." –ela suspirou virando-se de costas para ele.

"Fale Acies... Por favor! Nossas vidas são uma completa bagunça, o que menos precisamos é de mais segredos".

"Você tem noção do que estamos fazendo?" –ela indagou em desabafo. Não falava alto, mas com grande convicção. Aquela era a primeira vez que Draco a via falando daquele modo. "Tem idéia de quantas pessoas estamos levando junto a nós?".

"O que quer dizer?".

"Draco... Draco, por que decidimos mudar de lado?" –sua voz não mais soava mimada, e sim irritadiça.

"Porque discordamos das idéias absurdas de Voldemort! Porque não nos achamos superiores... Porque não queremos nos culpar pela morte de milhões".

"EXATAMENTE!" –ela gritou com raiva. "NÃO QUEREMOS NOS SENTIR CULPADOS!".

"Acies... Onde quer chegar?".

"MOTIVOS EGOÍSTAS! NÃO QUEREMOS NOS SENTIR CULPADOS, na verdade não queremos ter qualquer relação com algo que nos atrapalha... E eu me pergunto: acreditamos realmente nas idéias pelas quais lutamos?".

"SIM!" –Draco respondeu imediatamente. Dizer sim fora-lhe fácil, todavia a pergunta de Acies não parecia sair de sua mente. "Sim, Acy! Sim... Nós lutamos por isso... Nós acreditamos nisso! Não gosta de Fred? E eu vou me casar com Ginny... Veja... O que sentimos por eles é o que mostra que realmente acreditamos!".

"NÃO... Os envolvemos nisso, Draco..." –Acies murmurou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Se algo der errado... Eles vão pagar! Vão pagar por nossos erros! Eles vão morrer sem merecer a morte!" –ela dizia angustiada. "Vamos todos morrer! Nós dois... E eles também...".

* * *

Naquela noite, Draco refletiu pela primeira vez sobre todas as contradições pelas quais sua vida passara nos últimos anos, se lembrava com clareza da sensação prazerosa de vitória ao fazer com que as pequenas cômodas –ou sabe-se lá o que eram aquelas coisas –funcionassem, e também recordava perfeitamente o medo que tomou todo seu corpo ao ver tantos feiticeiros aparecendo em Hogwarts. Apesar de tantas memórias a que não conseguiria nunca esquecer, e com a qual sonhava noite após noite, era a que lhe trazia o pesadelo do momento da morte de Dumbledore, podia ver os olhos azuis o observando, ouvia a voz que o salvou mesmo à beira da morte. O que seria dele se tivesse, de fato, acabado com a vida de uma pessoa? 

Levantou-se da cama com calma, deu dois ou três passos até a janela de seu quarto, abriu as longas cortinas e viu o céu nebuloso. Não conseguia avistar estrelas, nem mesmo a Lua, mas notava que ventava forte, pois as copas das árvores balançavam ferozmente. 'Acies está certa...' –pensou. 'Nosso egoísmo está levando inocentes à ruína!'.

"Já te salvei uma vez... Te salvo de novo" –murmurou decididamente.

Nem sempre o caminho mais fácil é o correto, como diria Dumbledore: chegara a sua hora de escolher entre o que é fácil, e o que é certo.

* * *

Ginny não conseguia dormir, rolava para os lados até que, inevitavelmente, caiu dolorosamente de sua cama. "Ah... Minhas costas!" –reclamou, se levantando lentamente. Andou até a sua janela, olhou para o céu cheio de nuvens e pensando sobre onde estaria Draco se sentou no pequeno sofá encostando sua cabeça na vidraça. Procurava por alguma estrela, ou pela Lua, mas nada podia ver no firmamento embaçado, só o efeito da ventania nas árvores. 

Sua cabeça doía muito, não conseguia parar de pensar em um meio de descobrir os responsáveis pelo massacre daquela noite, saber que Draco era oficialmente considerado um inimigo do Ministério da Magia só tornava a sua vida ainda mais difícil.

Os pesadelos com as imagens dos mortos e dos gemidos dos moribundos não deixavam sua mente, mesmo enquanto acordada era capaz de rever aquelas cenas com uma terrível perfeição, até mesmo o cheiro daquela mata parecia tomar todo o quarto.

"Draco..." –suspirou com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Nada de mau vai te acontecer... Eu prometo".

* * *

Dormia profundamente entre diversos travesseiros, escondida por debaixo de lençóis negros de cetim. Seus olhos estavam muito fechados até que ouviu um estranho ruído no corredor de seu quarto. 

Apesar do sono profundo acordou rapidamente, não era comum qualquer tipo de ruído próximo a seu quarto naquela hora, na verdade passavam por ali somente alguns elfos que faziam a limpeza, mas sempre quando o cômodo estava desocupado. Levantou-se e com sua varinha se moveu cautelosamente até a grande porta, girou a maçaneta e espiou pela minúscula fresta que se abriu.

Assustou-se ao ver a figura de seu pai parado conversando com o grande Lorde das Trevas logo à frente de sua porta.

'Assustador sim... Mas incrivelmente interessante também' –pensou sorrindo.

Precisava ouvir sobre o que falavam, ninguém andava pela mansão de Augustus Jones sem que sua mente estivesse selada, todos tinham perfeita noção de suas capacidades e, portanto, o que lhe restava era ouvir as conversas por detrás das portas, arte na qual era –modéstia à parte –perita.

"_O que deseja dizer, Augustus?"._

"_Milorde... Encontraram... Estou certo disso!"._

"_Augustus, tem meu respeito e minha confiança, sabe disso. Mas..." _–o estranho ser suspirou. "_Não posso, de maneira alguma, dispor de qualquer força para que um absurdo como esse ganhe respaldo"._

"_Mas... Mestre, ouça... Estou certo de que encontraram-na..."._

"_Augustus... Augustus! Desde quando estudamos juntos já acreditava nesse absurdo! A caverna não existe, meu amigo!"._

"_Mestre, deixe que eu vá! Somente eu... Procuro por ela!"._

"_Onde?"._

"_Ainda não sei, mas..."._

"_NÃO, de modo algum! Nem mesmo sabe por onde começar... Você é o mais poderoso de toda a minha esquadra de death-eaters, não posso deixar que fique de fora dos planos para o ataque final!"._

"_Senhor, se eu estiver certo... Não haverá qualquer ataque final"._

"_Mas não está!" _–Voldemort exclamou impaciente. "_É o bastante... Chamou-me aqui para isto? Não quero mais ouvir qualquer coisa que seja sobre isso"._

"_Milorde..." _–seu pai insistia, parecia estar certo de que a Caverna dos Destinos realmente existia.

"_Augustus... Eu não deveria ter tanta paciência com alguém... Mas... Veja... Se essa tal Caverna existisse, quem poderia entrar?"._

"_Só aquele que o fizesse contra sua vontade!"._

"_SIM, PRONTO! Não precisa mais falar nada! Se buscam pela Caverna como entrarão contra a sua vontade?"._

"_Mas... Nada se fala sobre um retorno..."._

"_Augustus... Como se pode retornar a um lugar em que não se pode entrar?"._

A conversa teve seu fim e Acies pôde notar um incrível desapontamento no rosto de seu pai, o que lhe trouxe a certeza de que ele guardava ainda mais coisa do que a simples existência da mítica Caverna dos Destinos. Mesmo não podendo ouvir o que pensava, podia ler aqueles olhos, tão parecidos com os seus.

* * *

_**VALEUZÃO: **Dessa vez eu não posso culpar o sistema!!! Então tenho que pedir mais desculpas e rezar para que vocês aceitem... Eu me atrasei MUITO dessa vez, realmente, mas posso adiantar que o capítulo 25 JÁ ESTÁ PRONTO!!! Semana que_ _vem eu o publicarei!!!_

**Betty Potter:** Eu estou com saudades da sua fic já, faz tanto tempo que num entro no pra ler, logo deixarei minha marca!!! Muito obrigada pela review, e me perdoe por serem os capítulos curtos, é que em alguns casos eu tenho que planejar direitinho os rumos da estória! Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo! O que achou? Bjs... (Você pode e DEVE sempre me avisar das suas fics!!!! POR FAVOR, sempre que tiver um capítulo novo me avise, ok???)

**Babi:** Acho que eu sumi mais tempo que você! Quanto à sua pergunta sobre a Acies ser duas... Na verdade a Acies é uma pessoa só, o fato é que ela nasceu com uma capacidade muito rara, ela pode ler mentes, e isso a torna fraca, confusa e inquieta (não é fácil saber tudo o que todos pensam a todo momento!) e por isso ela foi escolhida pelo espírito para ter seu corpo tomado... É como se ela fosse tomada por uma divindade... É confuso mesmo, sempre que precisar é só me perguntar! Espero que goste desse capítulo novo!!! Bjs...

**Angélica B. Malfoy:** Desculpe pelo MEGA atraso! Gostou desse novo capítulo??? O que achou??? Bjs...

**Ly W:** Devagar estamos chegando ao começo de tudo... Espero que esteja gostando, e não deixe de acompanhar a fic... O que achou desse capítulo??? Bjs...

**Fini Felton:** Não me mate, eu sei que dessa vez demorei DEMAIS!!!! Mil desculpas... Espero que toda a espera tenha valido a pena, me conte o que achou desse capítulo... Bjs...

**Carolzenha Malfoy:** MUITO, MUITO, MUITO obrigada pelos elogios, é TOTALMENTE DEMAIS saber que gosta das minhas fics, realmente, faz meu dia mais feliz!!! Ao terminar essa eu pretendo dar continuidade àquela outra que tem um único capítulo escrito, "Fuga". Perdoe a minha demora, espero que tenha valido a pena! O que achou desse capítulo??? Bjs...


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 – "_Posso dormir aqui com você?"_**

"_Draco... Draco... Acorda! Vai!"._

Ouviu uma grave voz ecoar nas profundezas de sua mente sonolenta, passara quase toda a noite em claro, quem vinha destruir o seu tão desejado e necessário descanso?

"Ah..." –murmurou com preguiça, seus olhos pesados pareciam cheios de sal e areia. "Não é hora... Não..." –continuou a reclamar com enorme dificuldade.

"Acorde de uma vez!!! Tem tanta coisa para fazer que poderá dormir pelo resto do dia!" –Acies falou sem paciência, antes de chacoalhar seu corpo com certa fúria.

"Certo! CERTO! O que quer?" –perguntou esfregando os olhos. "Diga logo...".

"Ouvi coisas interessantes ontem... À noite... Depois que me deitei... Ouvi uma conversa entre meu pai e o Lorde... Meu pai tem certeza de que encontraram a Caverna!".

"Acy... Acy..." –ele disse com calma, sentando-se na cama. "Veja bem, o seu pai sempre acreditou nesse mito bizarro! Não existe Caverna dos Destinos, não pode existir! E se existir, veja bem, SE EXISTIR, só pode entrar aquele que não deseja, e será severamente punido! Isto é... Ou morre ou fica bobo!".

"Qual é o seu problema?" –ela jogou um dos travesseiros no chão com raiva.

"Esse é meu favorito!".

"Cale a boca, Draco! Quem se importa com travesseiros!".

"Eu!".

"Ah... Pronto!" –ela colocou o travesseiro de volta sobre o seu colo. "Aqui, veja, lindo, limpo e fofo como antes!".

"Acies Jones essa caverna não existe, certo?".

"ERRADO, mil vezes errado! Muito errado!" –a jovem reclamava de modo engraçado batendo seus pés contra o chão. "ERRADO! Meu pai tem certeza da existência da caverna!".

"E desde quando você ouve alguma coisa que seu pai tem a dizer?".

"Eu sinto que ele está certo!".

"LEIA A MINHA MENTE".

"Não seja imbecil, por favor. O que custa investigar?".

"E começamos por onde?".

"Não sei... Mas tenho certeza que os três podem nos ajudar!".

"Acies você estava certa ao dizer que estávamos colocando aqueles que mais amamos em perigo. E isso me fez decidir que, se vamos fazer qualquer coisa, vamos fazer sozinhos... Ginny, Fred e George devem ficar fora disso tudo! Não podemos levá-los, seja lá onde for...".

Acies respirou fundo, não parecia esperar por suas palavras, mas de certo delas não discordava.

"Como faremos isso?".

"Isso o quê?".

"Encontrar a Caverna".

"Eu nunca disse que iríamos atrás dessa tal Caverna! Não sabemos nem mesmo como começar, não sabemos para onde ir... E outra, Acies, a Caverna dos Destinos não existe!".

"Draco! Draco! NÃO SEJA IMBECIL! O que mais podemos fazer se não ir atrás da Caverna? E eu acredito nela! Acredito! Meu pai não é um qualquer, se ele crê na Caverna é porque tem uma razão para crer... Há algo que o fez ter certeza de que esse lugar existe!".

"Certo... Certo... Digamos que essa caverna exista, e mais, digamos que nós encontremos alguma direção e que, por um milagre, consigamos achá-la... O que fazemos depois? Como podemos entrar se queremos entrar? E digamos que um segundo milagre ocorra e nós de fato entremos... COMO RAIOS PODEMOS SAIR SE A TAL CAVERNA MÍTICA SE ABRE DE CEM EM CEM ANOS?".

"Não grite em minhas orelhas... Não grite! Draco, eu não pretendo sair viva... Não espero sair viva".

"Você é maluca... Desde criança. O que te atrai tanto para o perigo? Você é fresca, mimada e alienada! Essas características não combinam com ser destemida!".

"Não sou destemida!".

"Então confessa ser mimada?".

"Não sou destemida, temo muitas coisas, mas NÃO, não tenho medo de morrer, nunca tive!".

"Alienada?".

"...".

"Fresca?".

"MALDIÇÃO, DRACO MALFOY! MALDIÇÃO! Por que faz isso? Já passou da hora de levarmos tudo isso a sério".

"O que faremos com os três?".

"Nada. Nós sumimos... De uma vez por todas, nós sumimos!".

"Que idéia esplêndida! Como todas as que você tem...".

"Então faça o seguinte senhor gênio... Vá até a Weasley e diz para ela que não sente mais nada, que não a ama mais, que quer o anel de volta e que não pretende se casar com uma pobretona como ela e mais diversas coisas que há alguns anos você saberia falar muito bem!".

"Ainda mais brilhante!".

"Faça o que quiser, mas não seja um...".

"IMBECIL! Eu sei...".

"EXATAMENTE, não seja um imbecil! Pense antes de fazer as coisas... Se tudo terminar bem você volta para ela!".

"E se eu simplesmente falar a verdade? Dizer a ela que tenho medo do que pode vir a acontecer".

"A única coisa que você deve se perguntar é: ela vai aceitar?" –Acies indagou sem paciência.

"Ainda não sei, mas é mais fácil ela aceitar do que a gente encontrar a sua caverna!".

"Não é a MINHA caverna!".

"Bom... Tanto faz, Acy. O fato é que eu não creio nessa caverna, seja sua ou de qualquer outra pessoa, portanto, não farei qualquer pesquisa a respeito!".

"E se eu descobrir? Se eu encontrar a caverna?".

"Daí eu vou com você".

* * *

Passaram-se três dias sem que visse Draco, mais do que saudade tinha medo, temia pelo que podia ter acontecia, entretanto sabia: o pior seria noticiado, afinal o Ministério da Magia tinha como maior missão encontrar os que culparam pelo frustrado ataque dos aurors.

Ginny olhava pela janela a bela noite de outono, algumas nuvens cinzentas cobriam parte da Lua e tornavam opaco o brilho de algumas grandes estrelas, de longe podia ver a brisa mover alguns galhos nus das árvores que pontilhavam o seu quintal. Encostou sua cabeça calmamente contra a parede e fechou os olhos que pareciam cheios de areia, tinha sono, mas não conseguia dormir, sua cabeça estava muito cheia de pensamentos.

Ouviu um piado, e assustou-se ao ver uma enorme coruja vermelha parada calmamente sobre o peitoril de sua janela, não tinha idéia de onde aquela ave tinha saído, era tão grande, com olhos quase brancos, e a observava com atenção, como se esperasse que abrisse o vidro.

Assim o fez.

Dos pés da coruja tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel e não precisou de tempo para reconhecer aquela letra. Era uma mensagem de Draco.

'FINALMENTE!' –pensou exaltada.

_Ginny!_

_Não feche a janela!_

'Não feche a janela? O que raios significa isso Draco Malfoy?!' –suspirou fundo. 'Será que você vem?'.

A idéia de tê –lo a seu lado novamente era tão reconfortante que chegava a lhe esquentar a pele, sorriu ao acariciar a cabeça da coruja e vê –la voar para longe, continuou sentada a esperar por Draco que parecia não chegar.

Passaram-se segundos, minutos, horas, e nada!

Andou lentamente até a sua cama e lá se deitou sobre o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, fechou os olhos sentindo o vento balançar sua cortina e seus cabelos, se enrolou na manta velha que tinha sobre um baú e caiu no sono.

"Ginny!" –um sussurro a assustou. "Ginny!".

"Finalmente! Onde estava? Esperei horas!".

"Não foram horas... Na verdade cheguei uns 20 minutos após a minha coruja... Há quanto tempo você num dorme?".

"Há alguns dias..." –ela respondeu se aninhando no colo de Draco. "Estava muito preocupada com você... O que aconteceu?".

"Nada, está tudo bem, Gin. Mas os reais delatores têm uma vantagem sobre nós!".

"Qual?".

"Eles sabem quem nós somos! Eles sabem que eu e Acies somos agentes duplos, sabem que trabalhamos para os dois lados, mas nós não sabemos quem são eles".

"Eu sei! Pensei nisso diversas vezes" –Ginny falou se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro. "Eles podem denunciá-los a qualquer minuto!".

"Eu achava isso, mas não poderão o fazer".

"Por que não?

"Ginny, uma vez que nos denunciem devem mostrar sua cara, e assim saberemos que eles são! E são agentes duplos também! Correm grande risco, não podem mostrar a cara enquanto não escolherem o seu lado!".

"Já escolheram seu lado! O lado dele!".

"Ginny, pense bem... Ninguém sabe quem realmente eles são! A qualquer momento eles podem mudar de lado! Podem escolher o que ganhar! Eles nunca vão perder!".

"Eu não me importo com isso... Não agora!" –ela falou baixo o abraçando com força. Sentiu algumas costelas e soube que, assim como ela, Draco também estava assustado e estressado demais para comer. Acariciou os finos cabelos loiros e passou os dedos com carinho pelas olheiras profundas, as quais denunciavam que dormir também não era algo que fazia regularmente.

Draco encostou sua cabeça em seus ombros e beijou seu pescoço por alguns segundos. "Senti sua falta" –murmurou em seu ouvido. "Acho que não posso mais viver sem você" –disse antes de beijar docemente os seus lábios.

"Vamos embora!" –ela exclamou de olhos fechados enquanto sentia os suaves lábios lhe beijarem a face. "Para longe de tudo isso...".

"Não podemos" –falou sem parar de beijá-la. "Temos que enfrentar tudo isso!" –ele fez uma pausa e suspirou fundo. "Mas não agora".

"Não agora" –ela repetiu.

"Posso dormir aqui com você?".

"Pod..." –ela tentou terminar, mas foi calada por mais um beijo.

* * *

_**VALEUZÃO: Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Muito obrigada por gastarem seu tempo para ler minha fic! Não tenho exatamente como agradecer.**_

**Ly W.** : Será que o Draco vai mesmo fazer essa escolha que você achou? Bom, saberemos isso no próximo capítulo! O que você achou desse capítulo??? Bjs...

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Fico MUITO feliz de saber que está gostando da minha fic! Continue acompanhando e me diga o que você achou desse capítulo! Bjs...

**Lauh'Malfoy:** Você sabe que tem dia que eu passo inteiro escrevendo, é aquela coisa de inspiração, entende? É engraçado! Esse capítulo também num ficou muito grande, né? Não fique muito brava... Por favor!!! Sim, me avise das atualizações!!! Gostou desse capítulo??? Bjs...

**Fini Felton:** Eu fui mais rápida dessa vez, não? É que da outra eu demorei demais, realmente! Agradeço muito os elogios, é bom saber que gosta das minhas fics, e espero que tenha gostado também desse novo capítulo, o que achou? Bjs...

**Julles S2:** Apesar de ter sido meio cansativo para você eu TENHO q confessar que AMEI ter sido capaz de te deixar acordada!!! É muito bom saber que gostou da minha fic!!! Continue acompanhando, certo? E depois que terminar essa dá uma passada nas outras! Acho que você vai gostar! O que achou desse capítulo??? Bjs...


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI **– Lança-se a Sorte Mais uma Vez!

**A**cordou com a gélida brisa que tocava seu rosto, os fios de cabelo se moviam por sobre sua face fazendo com que seus olhos coçassem, os abriu com dificuldade, ainda tinha sono. Olhou à sua volta e notou o quarto vazio, estava só. Draco já tinha ido, não deixara bilhete, mensagem ou qualquer pista do que faria ou sobre quando voltariam a se ver, a ela só restavam as memórias.

Sentia fome e o tentador cheiro de bolo quente que vinha da cozinha chamou-a para baixo.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, as vozes soavam exaltadas, as palavras não mais eram ditas, mas sim gritadas. Parou para tentar ouvir o que diziam e identificou que a briga incluía seu pai, os gêmeos e uma voz que conhecia, entretanto não podia identifiar.

_"NÃO SABEMOS! Não sabemos e já dissemos isso mais de mil vezes"._

_"Meninos, é uma questão de Estado"_ –seu pai dizia com paciência. _"Eu entendo que queiram proteger seus amigos mas... Mas mesmo assim não podem simplesmente arriscar toda a nossa sociedade e mesmo a sociedade muggle! É uma questão..."._

_"DE ESTADO! DE ESTADO! Nós entendemos, ENTRETANTO, vocês não entendem!"._

_"Qual parte do NÃO SABEMOS vocês não compreendem? O Não ou o Sabemos? PORQUE EU POSSO EXPLICAR!"._

_"O que ele quer dizer é que eu, George Weasley e ele, Fred Weasley, não temos qualquer idéia ou notícia sobre o paradeiro de Acies Jones e/ou Draco Malfoy! Sim... Nem mesmo sabemos se estão vivos ou mortos... NÃO SABEMOS!"._

Ginny desceu mais alguns degraus e se dirigiu à cozinha, onde todo o entrevero se passava. Escondeu-se atrás de uma parede e viu que a voz desconhecida pertencia à ninguém menos que Éomer Lê Croix. _'O que quer em minha casa duas-caras?!'._

"Meninos... Ambos... Ouçam... Eu realmente preciso que entendam as proporções reais do que se passa. Vocês precisam compreender".

"Nós compreendemos, Éomer. Sabemos que isso é uma questão de Estado e que as vidas das pessoas dependem de tudo isso...".

"Eu não acho que vocês entendam, realmente!".

"Entendem, muito melhor do que o senhor". –Ginny falou escorregando calmamente pela cozinha. Não sabia exatamente de onde vinha aquela força, entretanto algo lhe movia a falar e se portar sem qualquer medo ou aflição, nunca antes esteve tão segura de si e com tanta raiva de alguém como daquele homem covarde e mentiroso parado à sua frente. "Todos nós entendemos pelo que passa o mundo atualmente... Mas não concordamos com a sua opinião. De fato, não posso acreditar que Jones e Malfoy sejam tão importantes a ponto de significar o fim dos tempos!" –ironizou com um meio sorriso.

Os gêmeos a observavam com surpresa, não entendiam o que ela fazia, todavia em sua mente o caminho a ser traçado estava claro.

"Para mim, senhor Lê Croix, Draco Malfoy e Acies Jones são iscas".

"O que está dizendo?" –os olhos verdes do homem saltaram para fora de seu rosto.

"Digo que existem pessoas interessadas em encontrar culpados para desviarem a atenção dos reais responsáveis... Sim, acredito nisso... Não posso crer que Draco e Acies sejam tão bons feiticeiros a ponto de terem o poder que o senhor lhes atribui".

"Menina, você...".

"Não. O início já foi errado... Não me chame de menina, o meu nome é Ginevra Weasley, mas como todos no mundo pode me chamar de Ginny".

"Que seja! Ginny..." –o homem pareceu irritado. "Ginny, você não sabe o que se passa...".

"Senhor... Pare de julgar as pessoas pelo que acha que sabe delas" –Ginevra sussurrava no ouvido do velho. "Afinal, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, Éomer, você sabe que nem todos são aqueles que nos mostram ser, não é verdade?".

Sua espinha gelou, acabara de contar ao homem o que desconfiavam, e aquela era de certo uma das coisas que não deveria, em hipótese alguma, ter falado. 'Como pude ser tão... Tão... IMBECIL!' –xingou-se em pensamento e subiu rapidamente de volta para seu quarto, precisava contar para Draco que fizera naquele exato momento, ele corria risco.

Sebtia-se estranhamente dormente, era como se houvesse sido possuída por alguma força maior, por alguma mente.

Cobriu-se com sua capa preta, e antes que pudesse sair com a vassoura de seu quarto ouviu a porta explodir contra a parede e duas faces idênticas e furiosas lhe encararam com raiva.

"O que"

"Você"

"Pensa?"

"Ou não"

"Pensa?" –um deles terminou o bizarro jogral.

"Eu não... Eu... Eu só percebi o que fiz após fazer... Isso!".

"Aonde raios você vai?".

"Não sei! Preciso encontrar Draco, avisar que falei demais, eles correm risco!".

"Você sabe deles?" –um dos irmãos indagou, e pelo interesse ciumento soube que era Fred quem falava.

"Não Fred... Na verdade... Bom..." –ela fez uma pausa, não sabia se devia contar da visita que recebera na noite anterior. "Sei que Draco esteve aqui... Ontem".

"Aqui?".

"Sim, George! Aqui! Mas não me pergunte para onde ele foi, quando acordei não estava aqui, e não me deixou nem mesmo um bilhete".

"Então para onde vai? Não sabe se pode encontrá-lo e vai sair voando por aí?".

"EXATAMENTE... Você tem idéia melhor que essa?" –perguntou ansiosa. "Aposto que não!".

"Vamos com você!".

"Não podemos, Fred! Temos que dar cobertura a Ginny, ou você acha que não vão dar a falta dela?".

"Vai então! Vai logo... Você sabe onde ele mora...".

Ginevra abriu a janela, e antes que pudesse sair ouviu seu nome.

"O que foi?" –perguntou sem paciência.

"Não entre na casa de Acies... Vai se perder! E vai ter que pular o muro, pois não pode sobrevoar a Quinta das Mansões com sua vassoura".

"Eu sei!".

* * *

Apesar do vento frio a luz do Sol esquentava seu corpo, a visão do mundo por cima era muito mais pacífica do que aquela que se tinha ao viver a realidade por dentro, algumas vezes desejava ser uma águia para poder voar para longe sempre que o céu sobre sua cabeça ficasse negro. Não demorou mais do que dez minutos até avistar os altos muros do opulento condomínio, de longe sentia doer a vista com brilho das enormes estátuas douradas e prateadas que enfeitavam os maravilhosos e verdejantes jardins dos milionários.

"Uau..." –suspirou alto de cima de sua vassoura. Aquela não era exatamente a primeira vez que visitava aquele condomínio, todavia era impossível não se surpreender com a beleza e riqueza que as gigantescas propriedades esbanjavam.

Desceu a uma quadra do local e se aventurou pelo matagal que cercava as casas, subiu por um dos muros laterais e caiu no gramado cintilante que enfeitava a casa dos Goyle. 'Bela casa, horrorosos moradores' –pensou sorrindo. Ajeitou-se e fingiu ser mais uma das moradoras que se exercitavam pelas ruas do condomínio, e passou por diversos homens que nem mesmo olharam a sua cara.

"Nada melhor que uma boa vizinhança" –murmurou para si e riu ao sentir-se dentro de um daqueles filmes de segunda classe onde os heróis sempre usam frases estúpidas de efeito. "Vamos, mantenha o foco!" –chamou a sua própria atenção.

A Quinta era uma localidade pitoresca, tão protegida quanto Hogwarts, só recebia vassouras cadastradas, e os que tentassem adentrar sem prévia autorização eram imediatamente identificados e levados à administração para um catálogo que os impedia de voltar a entrar. Também não se podia aparatar de fora para dentro do condomínio, contudo as muralhas eram facilmente transpostas, talvez porque as pessoas se atentem sempre para os detalhes, e esqueçam do básico. 'Quando não se pode voar por sobre o muro, nós pulamos!'.

"Finalmente! A mansão dos Malfoy!".

Estar tão perto lhe trazia uma sensação de alívio, tinha que avisar Draco para que ele não corresse qualquer risco, entretanto sabia que o caminho até o quarto de seu noivo era longo e tortuoso, escalar as trepadeiras que tomavam todas as paredes da casa não seria a tarefa mais fácil de completar.

_"Onde você foi ontem à noite?" –ouviu_ uma bela foz grave feminina perguntar, era Acies.

'Você não sai dessa casa?' –pensou com raiva e ciúme.

_"Fui fazer o que tinha que ser feito!"._

_"E o que raios era isso?"._

_"Você sabe, Acy..."._

_"O que você disse para ela?"._

_"Nada"._

_"Fez certo... Se tudo funcionar como penso ela não precisa saber!"._

_"Acies... Acies... Você está certa... De que..."._

_"Sim! Sim... SIM!"._

'Do que estão falando?' –pensou enciumada. Pareciam planejar alguma coisa sobre a qual nada deveria saber e isso não a deixava nem um pouco satisfeita.

Ouviu mais barulhos, as vozes se dissipavam no ar antes de chegarem a seus ouvidos debaixo do parapeito. Sentiu as mãos doerem, e notou que de um de seus dedos escorria uma gota de sangue, o prego que segurava aquela sensível estrutura de madeira havia lhe machucado.

_"Acy, você entende o que vamos fazer?"._

_"Entendo, Draco... E acredite, é o único modo!"._

_"Deve haver outro jeito!"._

_"Não há! Vão todos morrer, meu pai, seu pai! Nós! E eles... Eles vão morrer também!"._

_"Onde fica?"._

_"Aberfoyle... Um pequena vila na Escócia! Há uma árvore, só, no maior monte do local... Lá sumiu um reverendo... Dizem que foi levado pelos anjos, mas não, Kirk encontrou a entrada para a Caverna e de lá nunca mais saiu!"._

_"Como sabe que pode entrar?"._

_"Não sei, Draco! Não há como saber... Se quer certezas, fique! Fique aqui nessa casa, nesse cenário belo que não dura mais duas semanas! Eu garanto! A única certeza que temos agora é que algo deve ser feito... Vamos tentar a sorte!"._

_"Allea jacta est!"._

_"Sim, Draco. A sorte está lançada..."._

* * *

_**VALEUZÃO:** Noooossa, de novo! EU SUMI, a fic atrasou, MAS gente eu juro, eu nunca pensei que provas poderiam ser tão... CRUÉIS! SIM, CRUELDADE, eu só posso chamar aquilo de crueldade!!!! Não há outro adjetivo plausível... Me perdoem... Meu cérebro não é grande coisa, ele é pequeno (um pouco maior que um amendoim!) e lento!!!_

ESPERO MUITO QUE GOSTEM DESSE CAPÍTULO!!! O FIM SE APROXIMA!

**Lilly:** fico muito feliz em saber que gosta da minha fic, peço perdão pela demora na atualização, mas a minha vida está muito corrida! Tento sempre fazer o melhor, por isso prefiro demorar um pouco mais, e trazer uma capítulo legal!!! Quanto à Ginny... O sensitiva que eu digo é como uma pessoa com uma percepção um pouco além da normal, nada de super-poderes, mas uma sensibilidade maior... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Me conte o que achou... Bjos...

**Jules S2:** ler a sua review fez do meu dia MAIS FELIZ!!! Fico muito, muito, muito contente em saber que gosta daquilo que escrevo... Espero, de coração, não te decepcionar nesse capítulo, demorei um pouco demais, espero que tenha valido a espera. O que achou dele??? Bjos...

**Ginny D. Malfoy:** Obrigada pelos elogios!!! Muito obrigada mesmo!!! Agora conto o que se passou antes da caverna, porque ela perdeu a memória... Ela está revivendo algo, mas ela realmente não sabe... Ela voltou no tempo, e tudo volta a acontecer, mas há um porém... Lembre-se do que ela fez enquanto na caverna! Me conte o que achou desse capítulo!! Bjos...

**Fini Felton: **uma das leitoras mais assíduas... Eu demorei de novo, não demorei??? Veja, me perdoe a cara de pau de SEMPRE pedir desculpas... Eu não mereço a sua piedade!!! Mas me perdoe, por favor!!! Digamos que agora sabemos a decisão que o Draco tomou!!! O que achou desse capítulo??? Valeu a espera??? Bjos...

**Lauh'Malfoy:** Eu demoreiiii tanto dessa vez, né??? Desculpas... 1000 desculpasssss!!! De verdade!!! Essa caverna da qual falamos agora é aquela onde a Ginny entrou a alguns capítulos atrás... Nós estamos refazendo os passos dela, tudo que ela não lembra... Você gostou desse capítulo??? Seja sincera... Bjos...

Ly W: Finalmente eu voltei!!!!!!!Desculpa pela demoraaaaaaaaa... Mesmo, mesmo, me perdoe... Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena... Obrigada pelos elogios sempre, e me diga o que achou desse novo capítulo... Bjos...


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII - Essa Aqui e Aquela Lá!**

**E **lançada estava a sorte, apesar de ser aquela a primeira vez que ouvia a frase _alle jacta est_, a idéia lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, e dentro de sua mente buscava desesperadamente por um momento que algum dia vivera, um momento que como aquele demandara crença no improvável, no impensável, no imprevisível... Na sorte!

Ainda sentia dores nas mãos quando, abruptamente, soltou seu corpo contra o chão, caindo dolorosamente sobre um belo arbusto cheio de flores coloridas. 'Preferia um colchão velho e fedido' –pensou com raiva, sentindo as costas doerem. Não demorou a se levantar, sabia para onde iam Draco e Acies, na verdade já deveriam estar em Aberfoyle, afinal não se pode aparatar de fora para dentro do condomínio, mas uma vez dentro, a liberdade é ampla.

Os exercícios de aparatar não eram os seus melhores, ao contrário, se sentia muito mais confortável e segura em cima de uma vassoura, entretanto o único modo de chegar junto a eles em Aberfoyle seria voar na velocidade da luz, e tal era, obviamente impossível. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, lembrava-se das aulas, todavia era muito mais seguro ter algum expert por perto, aqueles que perderam uma perna no caminho disseram ser uma experiência dolorosa.

"Limpe a sua mente" –sussurrou dentro de sua própria cabeça.

Respirou fundo, e se preparou para a tenebrosa sensação que tardou a chegar, sentia-se enfiada por dentro de um canudo, seus ossos comprimidos doíam o bastante para que acreditasse ter espalhados seus pedaços por diversas cidades ao longo do caminho.

"Ah! De novo não!" –berrou ao ser jogada, novamente, contra o chão gramado, porém duro, do local onde acabara de aterrisar. "Aberfoyle..." –sussurrou para si ao olhar ao redor e derreter-se com a enigmática beleza da pequena vila.

Do alto de um pequeno monte via, incrustada em meio a belíssimos e cintilantes gramados, uma pequena vila de casas coloridas, algumas amarelas, outras verdes, e suas favoritas, as casas com parede de tijolos vermelhos à vista. Fazia muito frio, e tal sensação tornava tudo aquilo ainda mais bonito, a fumaça das chaminés, o som de algumas crianças, o barulho de um pequeno veículo que retirava o lixo, tudo tão normal e tão simples. 'Simples demais para esconder algum segredo...'.

"Achei!" –disse, acordando repentinamente do devaneio ao ver a imagem de duas pessoas seguindo rapidamente em direção à cidade.

"Onde vocês vão?" –murmurou.

Tinha medo de ser vista, toda aquela área era um grande descampado e se um deles se virasse não teria como se esconder ou para onde fugir. Engoliu seco e continuou o caminho tentando bolar uma desculpa para o caso de ser descoberta, mas nada lhe vinha à mente.

"Hum... Estava treinando e aparatei errado... Imagine, só estava tentando chegar até minha cozinha... PÉSSIMO! Péssima desculpa" –sussurrava em seu próprio ouvido. 'Talvez... Quem sabe posso dizer que me perdi de vassou... SIM, GINEVRA... E veio parar em outro país... Que coisa mais fantástica!' –pensava desesperada.

Finalmente encontrava uma árvore, estava lá, em meio a todo o nada de grama verdejante que a rodeava, bela, grande e frondosa, o perfeito esconderijo para uma garota ruiva e perdida. E foi detrás daquela mesma árvore que Ginny avistou algo interessante, ou melhor, inesperado: duas outras pessoas pareciam seguir Draco e Acies.

Um grupo de mais ou menos seis pessoas deslizava por entre algumas casas, sempre seguindo o mesmo caminho que os dois. 'O ministério...' –pensou, na verdade, tinha certeza que aqueles homens haviam sido mandados pelo Ministério da Magia, era como se algum dia tivesse lido em um livro toda aquela história.

Até mesmo a paisagem lhe parecia familiar, o frio, o cheiro, e obviamente, entre o grupo de homens disfarçados de muggles, Lê Croix e Dimburg. "Traidores!" –falou alto o bastante para se assustar. Instintivamente fechou sua boca com as mãos, e sentindo ser levada por uma força mais forte, assim como quando disse àqueles mesmos homens o que pensava sobre suas acusações, moveu-se rapidamente até a vila, seguindo todas aquelas pessoas que procuravam por alguma coisa, aparentemente, muito importante.

"A caverna!!!" –gritou. "Sim!".

Sabia de tudo agora, se lembrava de um passado que ainda não vivera, ou talvez vivera em um outro momento de sua vida, em outra dimensão, ou quem sabe em um passado do qual não deveria se lembrar, entretanto, naquele exato momento tudo vinha à sua mente.

Acordava em um hospital frio, coma, Alameda, Draco, Acies, tão diferente! Fred e George! Os quatro deveriam estar ali juntos... Sua cabeça doía e mais imagens se formavam, águas fedidas, uma ponte que cruzava um abismo, um espírito, chão de cacos de vidro, fogo, muito fogo, chamas rubras que queimavam as suas retinas, nomes, destinos, poderes, um espírito brincalhão e impaciente, passagens, reflexos, uma poção, um seqüestro, a Quinta das Mansões completamente abandonada, plantas mortas, ouro sujo, janelas quebradas. Olhos, muitos olhos, olhos em todos os lugares, procurando por ela, a segurando contra sua vontade. Um monte, uma arvore, orações, papéis, e uma briga, uma queda, uma batida... Uma entrada, para a Caverna dos Destinos.

"Eu deveria saber" –disse ainda zonza. Já tinha vivido tudo aquilo, mas era diferente, na verdade aquela era sua terceira vez em tal situação. "E nas duas últimas eu sabia! Por que não sei agora?".

"Você sabe sim..." –uma voz doce falou em seus ouvidos.

"Acies?".

"Sim... Aquela outra... Ou você acha que se lembrou de tudo isso por ser especial?" –a bela mulher riu.

"E onde está Draco?".

"Com a verdadeira Acies... Veja... Estão perdidos na esquina... É engraçado vê-los tão perto de seu objetivo, e tão longe de alcançá-lo, não acha?!" –Acies disse em tom jocoso.

"Como está aqui e lá?".

"Eu estou aqui e ela lá...".

"De novo não! Mais uma vez não! Eu realmente desisti de querer saber o que tudo isso significa, mas há coisas que devo saber...".

"Ta bom! Ta bom, você venceu!" –ela respondeu em tom cansado. "Um arauto! Uso um arauto de Acies... Juro que essa foi a única vez!".

"Por que estou aqui? Por que está aqui?".

"Porque você fez a escolha certa, pelo menos da última vez, porque da primeira, realmente, o que você fez foi lamentável... Eu não queria ser rude, mas de fato, tudo isso que você me causou... Se você soubesse, posso te dar um exemplo... Imagine que eu vivo no mesmo mundo que você, bem, nesse caso eu teria sido DEMITIDA!" –a estranha Acies falava muito rápido. "E isso é muito...".

"SIM! LAMENTÁVEL... EU SEI... LAMENTÁVEL!" –Ginny berrou.

"Não grite... Não grite, que machuca meus tímpanos...".

"Você tem tímpanos?".

"Eu não, mas ela sim!".

"..." –Ginny continuava a esperar por uma explicação.

"Você está tendo uma segunda chance... Uma segunda chance para quebrar o ciclo! E é por isso que só dessa vez lhe devolvi toda a memória... Você deve quebrar o ciclo".

"Ciclo?".

"Sim... Veja, a Caverna dos Destinos não é um lugar para se entrar, é um resquício unicamente, não deveria nem mesmo existir... E hoje, hoje é um dos raros dias em que se abre!".

"Não posso deixar que entrem" –suspirou entendendo o que a mulher dizia. "E não posso entrar também".

"Sele o destino... É sua segunda chance... Use-a bem, poucos a têm...".

Não compreendia como tudo aquilo poderia estar acontecendo, já estivera naquele mesmo lugar outras duas vezes, e nunca pôde se lembrar da vez anterior. Teria feito besteira nessas duas chances? Por que para ela era dada, não só uma segunda, mas também uma terceira chance? O que havia feito de errado? Estava certa de que em sua segunda passagem pela Caverna dos Destinos havia feito a escolha certa, havia concretizado a profecia, desfeito o erro que cometera da primeira vez... Mas sim, existia algo errado, o que estaria fora dos eixos?

O espírito que usava a imagem de Acies se foi, como pó levado pelo vento, como na primeira vez em que Voldemort fora destruído. Estava só para decidir seu futuro, para tomar a decisão certa, e para finalizar de vez o ciclo.

Seguiu em frente sem saber bem para onde ia, mas se recordava com carinho dos momentos que rotulava, agora, em sua mente, como os mais felizes de sua vida. Sorriu ao lembrar-se a fugir de casa, a chegada na Quinta das Mansões, a poção cor de laranja... _'O que será o pó branco?' _–indagou-se entre risadas. Acies era tão estranha, mas bem mais simpática que a verdadeira. Sentiu-se mal ao pensar nisso, entretanto continuou a lembrar de todos dormindo no mesmo quarto, da invasão ao Ministério, da Carta de Augustus Jones. "Vai morrer!!! Augustus Jones vai morrer!!!" –disse muito alto. Seria essa a mudança a ser feita?

'Não... Não... Acies e Draco foram presos e acusados... Acies viveu escondida, Draco viveu em Askaban. Éomer e Malcolm ficaram ricos, com altos cargos no Ministério! Essa é a mudança!'.

Finalmente descobrira o que deveria ser feito, tinha que encontrar um modo para impedir que Acies e Draco fossem culpados, e mostrar, de fato, quem eram os responsáveis pela morte de todos aqueles aurors.

Correu pelas colinas ao redor da cidadela, a paisagem era surreal, montes com picos nevados que apareciam por entre lagos de águas escuras, coelhos pardos que se escondiam atrás de pedras azuladas, e o verde impressionante da grama úmida. Toda essa beleza se condensava em uma sensação de medo e desespero quase incontrolável. Eram tantas as pessoas que nada sabiam sobre o que estava para acontecer, enquanto ela era a única que poderia impedir o fim do mundo como conhecido.

Dois ou três passos foram necessários para que pudesse avistar de longe uma árvore no sopé de um monte, era frondosa e seu grande tronco estava tomado por papeizinhos das mais diversas cores. Eram as preces daqueles muggles que acreditavam que um reverendo havia sido levado pelos espíritos maus da floresta, e que sua alma restava ali, naquela árvore.

Ao longe pôde ver Acies e Draco se aproximarem, e logo atrás deles o grupo do ministério sorrateiro acompanhava todos os seus passos. Dimburg se aproximou, e pegando-nos de surpresa apagou ambos com um feitiço muito mais forte do que seria necessário. Mais uma resposta lhe era dada, perdera a memória de toda uma vida por ter adentrado a Caverna, mas o que deixou Draco e Acies tontos foi na verdade o feitiço usado por Dimburg.

"Está tudo diferente... Diferente de antes!" –lembrou-se. Na primeira vez em que fora até a Caverna estava acompanhada por Acies e Draco, quando mudara os destinos e fizera Voldemort desaparecer como pó, todavia agora eles nada sabiam. Já estava mudando o destino, só precisava se livrar dos agentes do Ministério, a parte mais difícil.

O impulso lhe levava a desejar correr em direção a Draco para saber se estava bem, assustou ao ver o quão branca estava sua pele já muito alva, e o tom de violeta que tomava seus lábios fazia com que parecesse morto. 'Não esteja morto!' –desejou em seu coração. "O massacre..." –murmurou para si e lembrou que naquele exato momento dezenas de death-eaters eram mortos pelo Ministério.

"Isso é tão estranho..." –suspirou com o peito cheio de angústia e dor, sua garganta parecia inchada, e seus olhos ardiam com algumas lágrimas que se recusavam a rolar.

Não era aquele o momento para chorar, ou para pensar no que se passava em Londres, estava na Escócia, e deveria viver o presente que conhecia. Não sabia se Draco estava vivo, desejava fortemente que sim, entretanto para seu próprio bem e também o dele, deveria ter a coragem e a força que nunca antes havia encontrado dentro de si, se Harry Potter era importante, era chegada a hora do menino-que-viveu depender da pequena e ruiva Ginevra Weasley.

"Ah!" –deu um soluço. "Faça agora!" –deu a ordem baixa para ela mesma.

Era aquela a hora perfeita, os seis homens acreditavam-se sozinhos, não esperavam por outra pessoa, e a surpresa era sua única aliada. Não tinha poderes, treinamento ou conhecimento o bastante para derrotar aurors bem treinados e poderosos, somente poderia surpreendê-los e com sorte apanhar bem pouco.

Sabia o que deveria fazer, cortar o mal pela raiz, e para isso não seria necessário derrotar quem fosse, só ganhar tempo e usar um feitiço dos mais comuns.

**_

* * *

_****_IMPORTANTE: Fique MUITO contente ao saber que Chichén Itza ganhou como uma das novas 7 maravilhas do mundo moderno!!! Para quem não sabe, foi cenário da minha fic "O Clã do Dragão", e é um lugar, REALMENTE, maravilhoso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_****

* * *

****Valeuzão: _Obrigada pelas reviews, e por todos os que deram seu tempo precioso para ler minha fic!!! Fico muito feliz e grata por isso!!!!_**

**Julles: **Obrigada pelos elogios... Não demorei muito dessa vez, não é??? Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pequeno, e eu já peço perdão, mas eu realmente precisava de um gancho... O fim se aproxima... O que achou desse capítulo??? Bjs...

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Obrigada pela review!!! Perdoe-me pelo capítulo curtinho... Prometo que o próximo vai ser bem maior!!! Espero que tenha gostado dele mesmo assim!!! Bjs...

**Angélica B. Malfoy: **Não diga isso... Você é uma ÓTIMA leitora!!!!! As coisas estão realmente acontecendo de novo, mas você tem que ter em mente que a cada escolha que fazemos deixamos outras de lado, portanto, escolhas diferentes significam um futuro/presente diferente! Me perdoe pelo capítulo curtinho, mas como autora você sabe que às vezes precisamos de um gancho, algo para ligar a estória... Me conte o que achou desse capítulo!!! (Não se esqueça da sua review... ADORO todas elas!!!) Bjs...

**Carolzenha Malfoy: **Ahhhh quando li sua review imaginei você me matando!!! Esse capítulo está MINÚSCULO, eu confesso!!! 10000000000000000 desculpas... Mas veja, eu precisava de um link, algo para complementar a estória. PROMETO que o próximo será bem maior!!! Você gostou dele, apesar de curto??? Bjs...

**Fini Felton:** Será que eu te confundi ainda mais??? Espero que não... Veja, uma explicação que pode ajudar: as coisas estão acontecendo novamente, entretanto Ginny fez escolhas diferentes, o que a levou a seguir caminhos diferentes... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... Está pequeno... Me perdoe... O que achou??? Bjs...

**Ly W: **Obrigada pelos elogios e pela sua review! Realmente, a vida de Draco e Ginny não está nada fácil, mas, infelizmente, é o que acontece durante tempo de guerra... Eles estão lutando pela sua paz... Será que vão conseguir??? Estamos quase no final dessa saga...O que você achou desse novo capítulo??? Bjs...

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Não tenho como agradecer todos os seus elogios, espero de fato merecê-los!!! Não tenho como me desculpar pelo tamanho do capítulo... De verdade, me perdoe por esse tãoooo curtinho!!! Não desista de mim!!! Espero que, apesar do tamanho, você tenha gostado dele!!! Bjs...


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII - Queima-se a Árvore**

_Ah!" –deu um soluço. "Faça agora!" –deu a ordem baixa para ela mesma._

_Era aquela a hora perfeita, os seis homens acreditavam-se sozinhos, não esperavam por outra pessoa, e a surpresa era sua única aliada. Não tinha poderes, treinamento ou conhecimento o bastante para derrotar aurors bem treinados e poderosos, somente poderia surpreendê-los e com sorte apanhar bem pouco. _

_Sabia o que deveria fazer, cortar o mal pela raiz, e para isso não seria necessário derrotar quem fosse, só ganhar tempo e usar um feitiço dos mais comuns._

**O** plano estava pronto em sua mente, o destino já havia sido mudado, e isso era o que lhe proporcionava a certeza de que existia sim, uma chance de conseguir modificar o presente, e que se fosse firme em seus propósitos usaria sabiamente a sua terceira chance.

_"Fallo delapsus!" _–exclamou alto, e logo viu os seis grandes homens caírem ao chão.

Correu rápido em direção à árvore, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar o tanto que queria sentiu-se voar contra a sua vontade em direção ao chão. Rastejou apesar da dor, precisava chegar perto daquela árvore.

"Ginny, o que está fazendo?" –a voz de Tonks gritou. A auror estava disfarçada de homem entre os outros agentes.

"Tonks, me escute, nós não podemos deixar essa árvore aqui!".

"Ginny, pare! Você não sabe o que é essa árvore!".

"SIM, EU SEI! EU SEI EXATAMENTE O QUE É ESSA ÁRVORE! É a porta para a perdição, a porta para a destruição do mundo! EU JÁ ESTIVE AÍ!".

"Está louca, menina?" –Dimburg perguntou grosseiramente.

"TRAIDOR! TRAIDOR!" –ela se defendeu aos berros, dando passos quase que imperceptíveis em direção a seu objetivo. "FOI ELE! ELE E O OUTRO ALÍ! ESSES DOIS TRAÍRAM O MINISTÉRIO!".

"CALE A BOCA, PIRRALHA!" –Lê Croix se irritou.

"Foram vocês..." –estava tão nervosa que não mais pôde conter suas lágrimas. Sentia o gosto salgado da água que vertia de seus olhos e escorria por sobre os lábios enquanto gritava. Limpou o nariz desajeitadamente nas mangas de sua capa. "Vocês causaram a morte de todas aquelas pessoas no cemitério... Vocês sabiam de tudo, e disseram a Voldemort!" –continuou a acusá-los com cansaço. "TRAIDORES!" –berrou novamente.

Novamente foi atirada longe, e sentiu um osso de sua perna se quebrar no momento em que seu corpo foi ao chão. Lê Croix e Dimburg se aproximavam ameaçadoramente, enquanto os quatro outros agentes esperavam assustados para trás.

Sentiu o peito apertar, ela não poderia falhar, era tão simples, estava tudo tão certo dentro de sua mente, era para ter dado certo. Os olhos dos homens a fuzilavam, tinham ódio queimando em suas almas, ela podia ver! Levantou a varinha para, mesmo de longe, tentar destruir aquela árvore, porém antes que pudesse abrir a boca sentiu queimar seus dedos e a varinha voou longe.

"Agora, menina...".

Ginny fechou os olhos ao vê-los tão perto com as varinhas em riste, o seu fim havia chego, e ela falhara em sua única missão. Esperava a dor, um feixe de luz ou qualquer coisa que mostrasse que havia sido vítima de algum feitiço terrível, mas ao contrário ouviu o som de dois corpos caindo no chão, e a voz de Draco lhe chamava.

"FAÇA GINNY!!! FAÇA!!! DESTRUA!!! VÁ RÁPIDO!!!" –ele e Acies haviam despertado e surpreenderam os aurors pelas costas, Dimburg e Lê Criox estavam paralisados enquanto os outro quatro tinham perdido suas varinhas.

Mesmo com a perna quebrada se arrastou pelo gramado, o qual não mais parecia tão belo, chegou à sua varinha, e antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, urrou com toda a força de seus pulmões: _"INCENDO_!!!!!".

Imediatamente a árvore começou a queimar, pelo topo de sua copa, pelas folhas mais verdes, e o fogo amarelo ao pouco desceu em direção à raiz, queimando impiedosamente todas as preces presas em seu tronco. Assim que atingiu o solo o fogo foi magicamente sugado para dentro, como se puxado por uma força que vinha de baixo, e poucos segundos depois a terra cuspiu uma horripilante bola de chamas rubras –como as que vira ao adentrar a caverna –e uma voz desafinada de mulher fez rugir um grito fino de desespero e morte. O solo verde se fechou, como se nada houvesse ali e as cinzas voaram para longe, carregadas por uma forte e misteriosa brisa. Era o fim da entrada para a Caverna dos Destinos.

'Pelo menos de uma delas' –pensou aliviada.

"Eu sabia!!!" –Acies corria em sua direção com um enorme sorriso em sua face. "Eu lhe disse Draco, eu lhe disse! A Caverna dos Destinos existe!".

"Gin... Está bem?" –Draco chegou até ela abraçando-lhe com força. "Sua perna está quebrada..." –sorriu ao beijar sua testa.

"Eu vou sobreviver..." –respondeu ajeitando-se. "É o fim de tudo isso, não é?".

"Não sei... Espero que sim...".

"Você acreditava nessa Caverna?" –indagou cansada, vendo Acies agachada procurando por qualquer coisa debaixo da grama onde estava a árvore.

"Não... Mas ela tinha certeza".

"Estava certa, não?".

"Você sabia?" –perguntou para Ginny, que não soube bem o que responder.

"Descobri ao chegar até aqui" –usou sua melhor resposta e se recostou carinhosamente a ele. "Minha perna está doendo muito...".

"Está quebrada, mas isso logo será resolvido".

Tonks se aproximou, já com aparência de mulher, tinha em sua face uma esquisita expressão de dúvida e preocupação.

"O que acabou de acontecer aqui?" –indagou pausadamente, com alguns fios de cabelo violeta caindo por sobre a face manchada por fuligem. "O que raios acabou de acontecer aqui?".

Dimburg e Lê Croix observavam de esguelha, não se atreviam a se aproximar de Tonks e dos outros três aurors cujos nomes não sabia.

"Weasley, você sabe da gravidade de sua acusação?" –um dos homens perguntou educada, mas rispidamente.

"Sim, tenho exata noção do que acabei de fazer" –respirou fundo sentindo a dor ainda mais forte. "E é por isso que o fiz com tanta convicção, estou certa, sei disso!".

"Você acusou dois dos mais respeitados funcionários de nosso ministério..." –Tonks insistiu.

"Sim, ela o fez, e nós também!" –Acies entrou na conversa com raiva. "Eu, Acies Jones e ele, Draco Malfoy, nós acusamos formalmente Eómer Lê Croix e Malcolm Dinburg, de cooperação e facilitação criminosa, homicídios múltiplos e quebra de sigilo mágico!".

"Está louca?" –Dinburg uivou.

"O que pretende com isso, sua retardada?" –Lê Croix gritou, se aproximando.

"O único demente que vejo aqui é você!" –a bela jovem de olhos castanhos retrucou. "Vossa sapiência deveria saber que...".

"EU SEI EXATAMENTE O QUE QUEREM FAZER!" –o homem se revoltou. "Sei sim, mas sei ainda mais... Senhorita, Jones... Eu e Malcolm estamos nessa carreira há quase 25 anos. E se vossa sapiência fosse, de fato, sábia, entenderia que o esse caso se aplica à exceção... _salvo se o auror em questão seguir em carreira para o Ministério da Magia durante período ininterrupto de vinte anos ou mais, sendo assim necessário aval de outro profissional, com os mesmos anteriormente mencionados requisitos e com voto no Pretório Máximo_".

"Ah..." –Draco falou movendo sua cabeça. "Boa, Acies! Fantástico!!! Você disse que tinha certeza absoluta que isso ia funcionar!".

"Mas eu não sou uma pessoa de exceções!!!".

"Você não é uma pessoa de exceções... FANTÁSTICO!!!".

"Draco, NÃO HAVIA TEMPO PARA EXCEÇÕES!!!".

"EU NOTEI!".

"DRACO, NÃO É MINHA CULPA QUE O HOMEM É TÃO DESOCUPADO A PONTO DE DECORAR UM CÓDIGO!".

'QUIETOS!" –Dinburg berrou. "Acabou a brincadeira... Os três vão presos, os três! Acredito que em Askaban vocês possam terminar a infindável discussão sobre quem merece ser culpado pelo absurdo erro de interpretação legislativa".

"TONKS..." –Ginny chamou com certo desespero. "Tonks, me conhece, sabe que não brincaria com qualquer coisa dessa importância! Sabe quem eu sou!".

"Não há o que eu possa fazer... Ginny, estou nessa vida há dez anos, não tenho qualquer tipo de influência!".

"Deve haver algo...".

"Conheço seu pai, menina..." –o mais velho do grupo se aproximou. Tinha o olhar duro, impiedoso. "Sei que Arthur nunca criaria uma mentirosa, nem mesmo uma brincalhona estúpida... Todavia, há coisas que saem do controle de qualquer pai".

"Senhor... Senhor, falamos sério... Todos nós".

"Você sabe também que esses dois homens, os dois que culpa, são do alto escalão das esquadras protetoras da segurança do mundo mágico, respeitados por todos em qualquer côrte. Haverá justiça, menina Weasley, mas haverá também respeito por esses que vocês culpam, tal aumenta ainda mais a sua responsabilidade, está ciente disso?".

"Sim, senhor".

"Sabe a pena a qual deverá se submeter caso nada possa provar?".

"Pena?" –Acies indagou de maneira engraçada.

"Você também não sabia de pena?!" –Draco esbravejou. "Acies, não pode ser verdade... Você NÃO SABIA DA PENA?".

"Quietos!" –Tonks ordenou. "Sim, há uma pena...".

"Cinco anos em regime fechado, a ser pago em Askaban" –o homem voltou a falar.

"Concordamos!" –Ginny disse, assustando aos outros dois. "Concordamos!" –voltou a repetir com maior certeza estampada em sua voz.

"Pois então... Sim... Eu, John O'Claim, dou aval para a requisição de tribunal contra Dinburg e Lê Croix".

Houve uma comoção entre todos os presentes, aparentemente nenhum deles esperava realmente que aquele homem desse qualquer tipo de suporte a uma acusação inesperada e repentina. Nada havia sido comentado em relação aos dois, pelo menos até onde sabia.

"Eu tinha certeza de que isso aconteceria!" –Tonks murmurou, coçando a cabeça roxa. "Vocês deram a Claim a chance de sua vida!".

Estavam os quatro em uma cabine de um trem muggle, sua perna havia sido enfaixada e seria facilmente curada assim que chegasse de volta em Londres. Acies observava a paisagem pela janela, enquanto Ginny, encostada confortavelmente ao peito de Draco, tentava tirar qualquer informação que fosse da auror.

"O que quer dizer com isso?".

"Hum... John nunca gostou dos dois... E, sinceramente, eu também não!".

"Ninguém gosta deles!" –Draco finalizou simplificando as coisas e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Vocês sabem o que irá acontecer?" –Nymphadora indagou com seriedade.

"Você sabe, Acy?" –Draco passou a pergunta com impaciência.

"Foi sua noiva que aceitou a proposta, não venha com grosserias para cima de mim!" –ela respondeu rapidamente, sem tirar os olhos das pradarias verdes.

"Não é a melhor hora para discussões... Devem saber o que falar... Serão avaliados por uma banca de homens ilustres e respeitados por todos que os conhecem. Falarão diretamente para uma banca de oito homens, formada por seis aurors, pelo Presidente do Pretório Máximo e pelo Ministro da Magia. Poderão fazer perguntas, apesar de não terem voto, dois representantes do mundo não-mágico".

"Muggles?" –Jones indagou com certo desagrado.

"Sim, exatamente. E, mesmo não tendo voto, acredite que a opinião dessas duas pessoas pode trazer enorme prejuízo para a vida de vocês!".

A viagem continuou, e mais algumas horas depois chegaram em Kings Cross, Londres. Nenhum deles estava satisfeito de viajar como os muggles, esperar tanto tempo por uma viagem que podia ser feita em instantes era... Irritante. Teve a impressão de que tudo aquilo fora feito para dar mais tempo ao Ministério para preparar o tal julgamento, chamar todos os membros da banca e tornar tudo aquilo o mais assustador possível.

Esperou que Acies saísse da cabine, e fez um discreto sinal para Tonks, queria falar com ela em particular. A mulher foi incrivelmente rápida em encontrar uma desculpa para tirar Draco dali e logo que foi possível fechou a porta.

"O que há?".

"Tonks... Tonks... Eles não sabem do que eu sei... Eles não lembram do que eu me lembro!" –sussurrou em pânico. "Eu já vivi isso, duas vezes! Eu entrei na Caverna dos Destinos, aquela árvore era a porta para esse lugar!!!" –continuou a explicar.

"Ginny... A Caverna dos Destinos não existe, e por isso estávamos lá!".

"Como assim?".

"Dinburg disse que logo apareceria alguém de Voldemort, fomos para surpreendê-los... Fomos pegar Acies e Draco!".

"Você não sabe! Vocês não sabem de nada..." –suspirou para si, pensando em como seria passar cinco anos em Askaban.

"Não vão acreditar em mim... E... Não tenho como provar!".

"Ginny, ouça bem, há um modo de se provar! Há a prova máxima... _Veritasserum_! Você deve pedir isso, se fala a verdade peça para que os dois sejam forçados a depor após usar _veritasserum_".

"É minha salvação...".

"Isso nunca foi permitido... Você deve encontrar algum argumento que torne o uso dessa substância aceitável, ou melhor, necessário. Não sei como, mas pense nisso... E fale a verdade... Não importa o quão maluca ela soe!".

Suspirou fundo e sentiu os pulmões doerem. Sabia, naquele momento, que havia feito o pedido mais idiota de toda a sua vida, a qual não duraria mais muito tempo, afinal não agüentaria poucos segundos trancafiada na prisão dos dementors.

* * *

VALEUZÃO: Um ENORME muito obrigado para todas as pessoas que leram a minha fic... Eu terminei de ler "Deathly Hallows", e há algumas incongruências com a fic... Para quem leu, favor não odiar a estória por causa disso... Não há mais como mudar.

(os agradecimentos pessoais voltam no próximo capítulo)

**_Em memória aos mortos no último livro_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX – Julguem-se Verdades e Mentiras!**

Não que esperasse qualquer coisa diferente de tudo aquilo, todavia nutrira inocentemente em seu coração a esperança secreta de poder ao menos olhar para os olhos daqueles que a julgariam. Ilusão, nada além de pura ilusão...

Toda a sala usada para o julgamento estava escura, impedindo-lhe de ver até mesmo os seus próprios pés, ao seu redor ouvia murmúrios, havia pessoas no recinto, muito mais pessoas do que gostaria. O peito apertado forçava o sangue por suas veias, sentia a cabeça latejar e o curativo da perna arder, naquele momento pedir por uma audiência lhe parecia a coisa mais idiota que podia, algum dia, ter feito.

Respirou fundo, mesmo de olhos fechados sentiu as pupilas queimarem ao ter a face atingida por um forte clarão branco, o qual lhe fez dar um meio passo para trás. Sentiu-se tontear, porém se manteve impassível, como se a luz não lhe atrapalhasse, como se as vozes não lhe irritassem, e como se o medo não lhe aterrorizasse. Ginny sabia o porquê de estar ali, estava lá para salvar a vida de dois inocentes, estava à frente de quem fosse, juiz, ministro, rei, imperador... Estava ali enfrentando tudo para salvar Draco, e isso já era o bastante para lhe manter forte como rocha.

"_Entramos em sessão..."_ –uma voz velha proclamou as palavras. _"Acusados: Éomer Le Croix e Malcolm Dinburg. Acusador: Ginevra Weasley. Respaldo: John O'Claim"._

A mesma voz feminina descreveu o caso com alguns detalhes, fazendo sempre questão de deixa claro o quão absurda era a sua alegação, afinal a Caverna dos Destinos nada era além de um simples devaneio criado por _"...pessoa com pouco para fazer, sobrando-lhe tempo demasiado para criar verdades mais mentirosas do que qualquer mentira!"_ –nas palavras da velha senhora.

"O que tem a dizer em defesa?".

Como poderia saber o que dizer? Como RAIOS poderia saber o que dizer? Não era advogada, nunca estudara o que fosse... Como poderia se defender efetivamente? Aquela situação era patética, absurda, inaceitável, seria condenada sem nem ao menos poder se defender...

"Eu... Eu... Eu..." –tentou três vezes, voltou a beber um gole de ar frio e reiniciou sua frase. "Não estou mentindo! Se não acreditam... Não tenho como provar! Não tenho... Mas não minto! A caverna existiu, e teve de ser selada!".

"Sabe que não há qualquer prova ou mesmo evidencia sobre a existência de tal local..." –um homem apontou, dando-lhe mais uma brecha.

"Não há evidências!" –falou rapidamente. "Não há evidências sobre essa caverna existir ou não! Não se pode provar que exista caverna, contudo não se pode negar sua existência!".

"Não estamos brincando!" –uma terceira voz se apresentou. "A falta de evidências é uma verdade, entretanto também é verdade que você está aqui por acusar dois membros de nosso ministério, homens que provaram o seu valor...".

"MENTIROSOS... Venderam informações a Voldemort!" –gritou ouvindo suspiros nervosos.

"É uma alegação perigosa, senhorita Weasley..." –a velha mulher voltou a lhe dizer. "Não tem provas... Na verdade as únicas provas que existem se mostram contra você... Pois há relatos que dizem manter conluio com Draco Malfoy e Acies Jones, fugitivos de Askaban, traidores do ministério".

"São inocentes..." –afirmou em meio a lágrimas, não via realmente um modo de se safar do buraco onde se enterrara, acabaria em Askaban, junto a Draco Malfoy e Acies Jones. "Senhora, se há alguma pouca dúvida em sua mente... Por favor..." –suplicou. "Por favor, saber o que fazer... Há um meio!".

"Sugere que usemos _veritasserun_?" –uma das vozes masculinas perguntou em uma risada seca.

"Sim... Não... Não sugiro... Peço que me dêem uma chance de provar minhas palavras!".

"Impensável" –a mulher constatou.

"Não pode ser impensável..." –ouviu John O 'Claim. "O que será de nossos amigos?" –ele indagou. "Como poderão esses homens continuarem após tamanho absurdo? Essa menina aparece com alegações absurdas e suja os nomes de dois de nossos maiores colegas! Homens de altíssima patente...".

"O que quer dizer?" –a mulher estranhou a colocação, e não foi a única. Ginevra não entendia também a razão de O'Claim defender aqueles que ajudara a condenar, estaria ele também mancomunado aos capangas do Lorde das Trevas?

"Andrea, Andrea... Andrea, pense em como se sentiria ao ser acusada desse modo... A verdade deve aparecer, para que Malcolm e Éomer possam se orgulhar dos homens que realmente são".

Ginny tentou não sorrir, mas uma leve contração lhe tomou os lábios. Ginny entendia agora, pelo visto John acreditava naqueles homens tanto quanto ela, e arranjara um modo de fazê-los pagar por todas as suas mentiras. Se John O'Claim, mais antigo auror do Ministério, conseguisse que se autorizasse o uso da poção da verdade, então tudo estaria resolvido.

A decisão da côrte foi feita em uma sala longe daquela onde ocorria audiência, contudo não havia exatamente uma porta que separasse os jurados de todos os presentes em seu julgamento, o objetivo não era ser aquela uma sessão secreta, mas sim tranqüila o bastante para que se pudesse tomar a providência mais adequada.

"_Não vê? É namorada de Malfoy... Está aí para defender seu namoradinho!"._

"_Ela parecia certa do que falava... Certa demais para alguém que mente"._

"_Ele está certo... Está certo, pois ela pediu o uso da substância, se mentisse tal ia unicamente confirmar sua mentira!"._

"_Então... Talvez ela esteja dizendo a verdade!"._

"_Vocês... Vocês... Vocês não sabem a oportunidade que perdem... Em meu mundo não há coisa assim, e sabe quantas pessoas pagam por isso? Inocentes e culpados! Inocentes são presos, inocentes são julgados como culpados, culpados ficam a solta espalhando o mau... Não vêem? Podem resolver tudo, e ainda se perguntam se o devem fazer?"._

* * *

**_NÃO TENHO COMO ME DESCULPAR PELO ABUSIVO ATRASO DE MAIS DE ANO... Acreditem, não fui eu quem desistiu dessa fic, ao contrário, realmente não pude atualizar... Por mais absurdo que apareça, é verdade._**

**_Perdoem-me tanto quanto lhes for possível, e espero que apreciem esse capítulo... Ou melhor, TODA a fiction!!! Abraços..._**


End file.
